Can You Help Me?
by Sango'sbestfriend445
Summary: AU.Kagome Higurashi went goth after a bad experience. Ever since then she hasn't told anyone her problems or trusted anyone. But,when the new kid Inuyasha Takahashi makes the scene,they slowly become friends.Can Inuyasha heal the wounds in Kagome's heart?
1. So You're New Here?

_**Hey guys. This just came to me while I was supposed to be sleeping. But whatever, you'll like it. I promise. So, please enjoy 'Can You Help Me?' It's gonna be sweet! **_

_**Chapter 1: So You're New Here? **_

Inuyasha Takahashi walked down the halls of Koibito High. He found kind of odd, that the school was basically called 'Lovers High'. But whatever. He didn't let it bother him too much.

Inuyasha was new that year. He was officially a junior in high school. One more year, and he'd be graduating. He had a select amount of friends so far. He had met Miroku, Shippo, and Sango. He had even got a little attention from the most popular girl in school, Kikyou.

Inuyasha turned the corner and walked in his Spanish class. His 3 friends were in that class as well. He had decided to sit in between Sango and Miroku. Those two were extremely weird. But Shippo, wasn't any better. They all had weird, extremely weird characteristics.

Miroku was an infamous flirt. He walked around the halls almost everyday asking any random pretty girl to bear his child. He constantly groped a new friend if they were a girl. And his main excuse was that his right hand was curse. Yeah right Miroku.

Sango, you could say, was the almost normal one out of the group. She constantly was smacking Miroku for groping her. She sometimes talked a lot about demon exterminators from the Sengoku Jiidai. Which was one of the main reasons why people thought she was weird, but she was still popular as ever. She sometimes like to wear her hair like a simple village girl from the Sengoku Jiidai.

Shippo, who technically is a kitsune cub, was extremely weird. He was always on a sugar high. The guy never stopped eating chocolate and pocky. His bushy tail that stuck out from every pair of pants or shorts he had, screamed 'WEIRDO!!!' And his green eyes, which most Japanese people don't have very often, always held a childish light in them. Did I mention he only took Home Ec because they teach you how to make chocolate? And he had heard that as a rumor.

Inuyasha, was probably the weirdest of them all. Unlike Shippo, he wasn't a complete demon. He was a hanyou. A half-breed. Half-wit. But, unlike most half-demons, he had never once been teased about his heritage. He was popular at every school he went to. Mainly because of his frightening and full demon brother Sesshomaru. Oh, and his father is the richest man alive. That clear popularity up for ya? Good. On to looks. Now, most people would write weirdo in red ink on his forehead if they meet him. That never happened though. He had long, waist length, silver hair. His eyes were amber and they always held some mischievous look to them. And to top off the weirdness, he had two fluffy, white dog ears on his head. Yup, DOG EARS!!!!

Now Inuyasha sat conversing with his odd group of friends.

"Ya know, those ears just get weirder and weirder every time I see them." Shippo said, leaning back in his chair.

Inuyasha laughed. "As if a tail is normal. The damn thing reminds me of a pillow!"

Sango and Miroku burst out laughing. Shippo turned red then took a bite of his chocolate bar.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

Sango finally calmed down, along with Miroku. "So, made anymore friends yet?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "If you count the principal, Kaede, then no."

"That makes sense." Miroku said, with a dignified 'Im a smart ass!' look.

"Ah, shut up Miroku. I think the only thing that makes sense to you is a girl's behind." Sango said.

Shippo, Inuyasha, and Sango burst out laughing. Inuyasha was pounding the table, causing the teacher, Myoga to look up at him.

"Stupido." He muttered, while he continued to grade papers. (Cant say stupid in Spanish! Very Sorry! ('' ) )

The bell rang, and Inuyasha jumped up to leave. He always hated Spanish class. He couldn't roll his 'r''s to save his life.

He headed towards his locker, which was in the creepiest hallway in the whole school. The Goth Hallway. Every goth at Koibito High resided there. Well, their lockers did anyway.

He finally reached his locker and started to put in the combination. Then he turned around when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey, you new here?" A boy asked. The boy had on black pants with a black shirt with a skull on it. The shirt was sleeveless. He sported a black fur headband. He had one piercing in his nose. His hair reached the nape of his back and was in a tight ponytail. Long black hair, by the way. He had elven looking ears and he had fangs. He smelled of wolf.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, Im new. So what?" He said.

The boy shrugged. "You got a name?"

Inuyasha seemed surprised that the boy asked him his name, but he told him.

"Inuyasha. And you?"

The boy quirked a brow. "Kouga. And dog-demon?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Let my ears explain it all. So, what do you want with me?"

Kouga shrugged. Again. "Not much. Im curious about all the newbies."

Inuyasha nodded. "Oh I though- wait, did you just call me a newbie?" He asked.

Kouga gave him a quizzical look. "What? Got a problem? That's what you are. You are new, so I deem you newbie."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever."

Then a girl came up behind Kouga and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"What ya up to?" She asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"Just questioning the newbie. Nothing new." Kouga said.

The girl directed her full attention towards Inuyasha. She stepped closer to him. Inuyasha eyed her with curiosity.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha said, when he felt her hands reach up and tweak his ears. She seemed in awe.

"Im feeling your ears. What does it look like? So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Im Inuyasha." He said, very slowly.

The girl nodded and continued to rub his ears. "So, what's your name?" He asked her. Why didn't Kouga think this was weird? Oh wait, he just walked off two seconds ago.

She didn't answer. She just kept rubbing his ears. Did I mention what she looked like? She had long black hair that went down to the nape of her back. She wore a black blouse with long puffy looking sleeves when they reached the end. She wore black makeup. Her nail-polish was black as well. She had two piercings on her eye-brow. Her skirt was black with a silver belt around it. She wore black tights and black combat boots. She had a black headband too. Not like Kouga's though. The kind that girl's wear in their hair to keep in pushed back. I think that's the purpose.

Then the bell rang and she finally let go of his ears. "Well, I'll see ya around, Inuyasha. Huh, I like that. Dog-demon. It suits you. Kinda hardcore. Well, see ya." She said, disappearing down the hall.

Inuyasha stared after her in wonderment.

_Who the hell was that girl? _

_**And done! Hope you liked the first chapter!**_ _**I quite enjoyed writing it, but I sadly have to go to bed now. I think there's school tomorrow. Man, Michigan weather sucks. Anyway, review. I want at least 6! And keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Can You Help Me?' Entitled: Who Is She? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	2. Who Is She?

_**Hey guys. Im liking the response Im getting on this story. So, here's a promised second chapter. **_

_**Who Is She? **_

Inuyasha sat daydreaming in Art class. The kiln for the pottery was steady heating and Inuyasha was supposed to be watching it. So far, he had done a pretty lame job of it. His mind was stuck on the day before when he had met that weird goth chick.

Her being goth wasn't the only weird part about her, though. She seemed to up beat and more lively than some of the other Goths. Like Kouga for instance, he was really solemn and had 'who cares what you think?' attitude. That girl had seemed more interested in others then herself and the supposed sadness Goths had.

As to why he wanted to know her, he wasn't sure. Maybe he was curious about the way of the goth? Why should he though? Him and that girl were from two different worlds. He was of the popular, the most likely to succeed, the person that every guy and maybe girl, envied. While that girl was of a whole other life-style. She was one of he sad ones, the ones that everybody thought was so damn creepy, the ones that probably thought the most frightening things in life were the best things in life.

Inuyasha snapped to it when he finally realized that Miroku was waving a hand in his face.

"What? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku quirked an eyebrow. "What's wrong with me? A lot, but what's wrong with you? The kiln was ready to blow."

Inuyasha sniffed. "Feh, dont care. My dad could replace it in a flash. Im bored here, Im going. You coming?"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha as if he had sprouted a head out his ass. "You're just gonna walk out? Just like that?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Of course not. I gotta work my way out." He said, standing up.

He hunched over three times as if he was getting ready to throw up. He covered his mouth and winked at Miroku.

Miroku smirked and nodded. "Uh, Miss Yukimura, Inuyasha is gonna puke!" He yelled.

Ms. Yukimura popped out of her seat. "What? What's wrong with him?! Oh, I hope he didn't get food poisoning from the cafeteria. His father will sue the pants off this school! Then I'll be out of a job!" She yelled, starting to weep .

Miroku sweatdropped. "Uh Miss Yukimura, shouldn't he go to the nurse?"

Ms. Yukimura stopped weeping and snapped her head up. "Oh, yeah, go to the nurse's office while I call the unemployment office."

Inuyasha only nodded and ran out the classroom. Once in the halls, he finally took his hand away from his mouth and wandered the halls. There was no way in hell he'd actually go to the nurse's office. He had a fear of needles.

Inuyasha turned the corner and ended up bumping into another goth. This one had brown hair and he had a smart butt look to him. Like he was smart about everything. Especially medicine. He was wearing blue jeans with a black sleeveless shirt. He didn't have any piercings like the average goth. He almost seemed normal, except the fact that he was in goth hallway and that a tattoo of a needle going through a heart was on his right arm.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked. The boy sighed.

"Im Akkitoki. I have another name, but that one is none of you're business."

"Okay, Akkitoki, do you know any weird goth chicks?"

Akkitoki sighed with exasperation. "Be a little more specific. Do you begin to know how many goth chicks there are in this hallway alone? There's Yura, Kagura, Kanna, Tsubaki, Yuka, Princess Abi, but we call her Abi-hume for short-

"Okay dammit! I get it! There's a lot of goth chicks in this school. Okay, do you know any peppy goth chicks? Or something along the lines of that?"

Akkitoki shrugged. "There's only two of those that I know of, and trust me you DO NOT want to meet one of them."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to ask why but the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Inuyasha just shook his head and walked down the halls toward the lunch room.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Once in the lunchroom, Inuyasha could spot Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and the others sitting off at the 'popular' table.

He sat down and was greeted by everyone. Everyone including, Kikyou, Naraku, Onigumo, (I know, I know.) Hakudoshi, Byakuya, and Bankotsu and his six other friends, whose names I dont feel like typing.

Inuyasha just mumbled a 'what's up' and started to talk to his main group of friends.

"Hey, do you guys know anything about the Goths?" Inuyasha asked, taking a bite out of an apple.

Miroku spit up his milk and Shippo's eyes widened. Sango still seemed somewhat regular.

"You wanna hang with them or something? That's social suicide!" She yelled.

Inuyasha sighed. "I dont wanna hang with them. Im curious about one of them."

Miroku did his signature perverted smile. "Would it happen to be a goth girl you're curious about? If that's the case, then you need to be talking to me then."

Sango looked at Miroku strangely. "How would you know about goth chicks?"

Miroku shrugged. "I was experimenting."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Look, it's just a particular goth girl that I wanna know about. A peppy one, actually."

Miroku nodded. "So, it was a girl we're talking about!" He said. Sango sighed and slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Okay, i think I may know who you're talking about. There are only two peppy goth chicks in this school, and one of them you do not want to meet." She said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Who is the one I wouldn't wanna meet?"

"Rin Makota. She is obsessed with everything fluffy! Boa's, tails, hair even! I hear her latest obsession is with you're older bro, Sesshomaru." Sango said, sipping from a straw.

Inuyasha shuddered. "Okay, what about the other one? Would I want to meet her?"

Sango shrugged. "I suppose. She isn't as bad as most Goths, but she can be a little creepy at times. Mainly with her clothes."

"What does the goth you're talking about look like?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, she's about 5 feet and has black hair that goes- hey wait! That's her!" He yelled, pointing at the very same girl he saw the day before.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo whipped around to where he was pointing.

They all went "Ohhh!"

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "What are you 'ohhing' about?"

Shippo turned around. "We know her. She's Kagome Higurashi. She's been goth ever since high school started. No one knows why she suddenly went goth though. She's certainly a mystery. But, ya gotta say, her and Kouga make a perfect match. There both extra creepy." He said, shuddering.

"So, her name is Kagome."

"How do you know her?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, the wench randomly rubbed my ears the other day. Didn't even tell me her name. Yet she asked for mine. Kouga was with her too." He said, balling up a wrapper and throwing it in the garbage.

They all nodded. Kagome was definitely the curious type.

"We used to hang out, back in junior high, she wasn't so different then. She just came back from summer break as a goth. That's when her and Kouga hooked up. Been together ever since." Sango said.

Inuyasha nodded. Then the bell rang. Inuyasha got up and walked out the cafeteria doors and into the hallway. He went to his locker in Goth Hall and grabbed his stuff.

His next class for the day was World History. Oh joy. As he sat in class, his mind wasn't even on the lesson. He was thinking about Kagome. So, her name was Kagome. He was almost positive that meant 'laugh'. Why would someone with a name like that be goth? But, that wasn't the only thing that bothered him. He knew her name, who she was dating, and a little more.

_The question is, why did I want to know? _

_**Done. Excuse the short chapter. I never have too much to work with in the beginning of a story. Anyway, review. And keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Can You Help Me?' Entitled: Getting To Know You Better Part I **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	3. Getting To Know You Better Part I

_**Hey guys. First and foremost, I would like to apologize for my lack of updates on this story. I had to finish my other fic, 'To Sing A Song, To Paint A Masterpiece'. Which is now finished, feel free to read it. This story and 'The Love Never Dies' were both on hold until then. But, there not now, so please continue to enjoy 'Can You Help Me?' **_

_**Getting To Know You Better Part I **_

Inuyasha strutted down the hallways of the school with Kikyou almost glued to his arm. It's not as if he minded anyway. Some people thought he was an ass for dating a whore like Kikyou, but he really didn't care. He was rich, they weren't. Tough luck.

"Inu-poo, can you buy me a diamond necklace for my birthday?"

Inuyasha sighed. This was the only downside to dating Kikyou. She was a complete gold-digger. But with those looks, he didn't pay attention half the time.

"Sure, whatever Kikyou." Inuyasha said as they came to the point where they had to spilt up and Inuyasha had to go to Goth Hall.

"See ya." He said, walking away from her without looking back. Kikyou waved at him like a hyper active fan girl.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

In Goth Hall, Inuyasha wanted to get in and out. Quick. One, because he wasn't too far away from giving that goth Kouga a bloody nose. Two, that goth chick Rin was creepy. Her locker was right next to his.

Inuyasha threw his crap in his locker and started to pull out stuff he would actually need.

"Hi there."

Inuyasha whipped around to see Kagome standing there. She was dressed in black leggings with a nice black shirt. Her hair was down as usual, and she wore no makeup.

"Oh, hey. You're Kagome, right?" He asked, slamming his locker closed and leaning against it.

Kagome nodded. "Im not sure how you know my name though, newbie." She said in the most cheerful voice.

Inuyasha snorted. "Uh, Im hardly a newbie. Just about everybody knows me."

Kagome quirked a brow. "And? You're still a newbie in my eyes, Inuyasha. No matter how popular you are, or how popular you get. And no matter how much of prep you are."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Who cares what some emo goth thinks. In _my_ eyes you're still some unpopular, not to mention, not rich, chick who's a wannabe."

Kagome scowled. "What are you saying? You think I wanna be like your little preppy bitch, Kikyou? Get real, prep."

Kouga suddenly decided to pop up out of nowhere and slip his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"You got a problem, mutt?"

Inuyasha scowled. "No, but you will if you don't stop calling me that ya scrawny emo wolf!"

Kagome laughed. "Boys, boys, calm down. Kouga, let's get going to English, huh?" She said, giving Kouga a peck on the cheek.

He didn't know why, but that somehow disturbed Inuyasha. Like he suddenly felt a sudden possessiveness towards her.

But on the outside, he only growled.

"Emo wolf and wench. Im going to hang out with normal people. See ya." He said, walking down the hallway.

Kagome laughed from behind him. "See ya in Physics, hon!" She said, walking another way with Kouga.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha sat in his Spanish class. He was sitting with the regulars, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and now Kikyou.

"Hey Inuyasha, what took you so long to get here? You';re twelve minutes late." Miroku said.

Inuyasha sighed. "I know. I ran into that emo wench Kagome. Kouga was with her, too."

Sango smirked. "Do I sense a hint of jealousy at Kagome being with Kouga?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Get real. Why would I go for some weird goth chick?"

Shippo nodded. "I guess he's right, I mean, come on, going out with a goth is social suicide." He said, taking a bite out of a chocolate bar.

Miroku, Kikyou, and Sango all nodded. "So, Inu-poo what did that lame emo say to you?" Kikyou asked.

Inuyasha scowled. "Called me a newbie, then she called me a prep."

Kikyou gasped with disbelief. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all had bored expressions. All three of them hated Kikyou.

"How dare she! Im gonna shove my maid's stiletto so far up her-

"Kikyou! Shut the hell up for five minutes!" Sango yelled. Kikyou turned red with bitchy anger.

"Who are you to talk, Sango? You cant tell me what to do!"

"But I can, so do what she said and shut the hell up." Myoga said, walking in and sitting in his desk.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo burst into laughter. Kikyou frowned and lifted her head up in a bitchy matter.

This was gonna be a terrible Spanish class for her.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Soon enough, it was lunchtime and Inuyasha was walking back to his table with his lunch. He paid no mind to the world around him as he daydreamed and somehow seemed to be making it back to his table without tripping. He was currently wondering about Kagome. She seemed peppy, sometimes, and others she seemed like that average goth. Then every now and again, she would be a kind but sarcastic girl. He knew this because, no less than a week ago, he had been transferred into Physics class. Which was one of the most boring subjects.

He couldn't deny it, though. Kagome was a beautiful girl, and he might've considered her if she wasn't a goth and didn't think he was a prep. Not to mention, the problem of Kouga. Damn, he hated that wolf.

Inuyasha continued to let his thoughts wander until he bumped into something. Or rather, someone.

"Ah! Watch it prep!" Kagome yelled, as she wiped yogurt off of her shirt.

Inuyasha snapped back to reality. "You watch it ya emo wench!" He yelled.

Kagome scowled. "Im not the one daydreaming while walking! You bumped into me!"

Inuyasha growled. "You walked where I was likely to bump into you!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Im gone." She said, walking away.

Inuyasha snorted. "Good." He said, walking to his table. He sat down next to Miroku and started to converse with his friends who were all popular.

He talked until he felt something hit the back of his head, and he turned around. Kagome and Kouga were snickering.

Inuyasha growled, which caused Miroku to turn around. "What's the matter?"

Inuyasha only signaled for him to look ahead at the Goth Table. (hehe.)

Miroku nodded and grabbed a random milk container off of the table and flung it at Kouga's head.

Kouga quickly whipped around. Inuyasha and Miroku snickered and waved innocently.

They could see Kagome laughing a bit too. "That's how you want it, eh? FOOD FIGHT!!!" She yelled.

Everyone suddenly started throwing food at that one outburst. Inuyasha got hit with tapioca pudding. Sango started fighting food off. And Kikyou screamed and tackled one of the lunch ladies for her hair net. Miroku and Inuyasha were the main one's throwing stuff from their side, though.

"Take that!" Miroku yelled, as he threw a muffin at one of the Goth's.

"And that!" Inuyasha yelled, practically propelling broccoli at the Goth table.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!????" Principal Kaede yelled as she entered the lunchroom.

Everyone froze. Then, Inuyasha and Kagome came to their senses.

"He/she started it!" They both yelled, pointing at one another.

Kaede sighed. "Fine then! Both of you will clean up this mess and get to class! Everybody else, go to class! NOW!!" She yelled.

Everyone screamed and ran out of the lunchroom except for Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome frowned. "This is all you're fault ya know." She said, picking up a mop.

Inuyasha growled. "My fault?! You were the one that flung food at my head!"

Kagome got in Inuyasha's face. "You shouldnt've bumped into me!!!" She yelled.

Inuyasha turned red at how close she was. "Feh. Stupid wench. Just start cleaning." He said, picking up a push broom.

Kagome sighed and started to mop. "Stupid prep, trying to order me around..."

"Stupid emo, getting me in trouble..." Inuyasha mumbled.

Despite his words, Inuyasha took the time to admire Kagome while they cleaned. Her face had a tint of red from her being angry and her lips were formed in a put. He had to admit, even when angry, she looked cute. Her hair covered the side of her face now as she bent down to rinse the mop out in the bucket.

Inuyasha blushed at his thoughts and continued to sweep.

"What are you so red for?" Kagome asked in a snappy way. Even though, you could hear the worry shining through her voice.

Inuyasha blushed harder. "Uh,um, no reason. I think it's just really hot in here." He said.

Kagome quirked a brow. "Inuyasha, its 75 degrees outside. You couldn't possibly be hot, especially with short sleeves on."

Inuyasha only turned redder at that statement. "Uh, eh, shut the hell up wench!" He yelled. Anger was the way to go.

Kagome scowled. "Have it you're way prep!" She yelled, picking her mop up again.

Inuyasha gave her one more look and sighed. This was going to be along lunch hour.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha walked into his last class for the day, Physics. He and Kagome had spent so much time cleaning, that they had missed two classes for the afternoon and only had this one left. This was the only class he didn't have with Miroku and the guys.

However, he had this class with Kagome and Kouga. Oh joy.

He sat down across from Kagome and stared straight ahead. His teacher this hour, was Miroku's foster father, Mushin Houshi. The class just called him Mushin, though.

"Hey dog-turd, lemme sit there." Kouga said, suddenly standing over Inuyasha's desk.

Inuyasha growled. "Go find another seat, ya emo scrawny wolf. My ass is currently occupying it." He said, rubbing his butt into the seat for emphasis.

Kouga growled. "You wanna get your ass kicked you little-

"Kouga! Sit down!" Mushin said, walking in the room and standing in the front of the class.

Kouga mumbled something and sat down two rows across from Kagome. Inuyasha snickered.

Mushin started talking, and Kagome turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked and flipped her off. Kagome cocked a brow, while she threw a small ball of paper at his head. Surprisingly, it hit his ears.

She's done it now. Inuyasha growled and threw a ruler at Kagome. It hit her on the side of the head, and she frowned. She was reaching for her shoe to throw it at him when...

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Since you two are so intrigued by each other, you will be partners for our year long project!" Mushin yelled.

Kagome and Inuyasha's jaws dropped open. "WHAT?! HE/SHE STARTED IT!!!" They both yelled.

Mushin frowned. "For that outburst, you both will stay behind and clean my classroom at the end of the day. Understood?" He said, turning around.

Inuyasha scowled and started mumble stuff under his breath. Kagome turned away from looking at him and sighed.

_Great, more cleaning. _

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was after school and Kagome and Inuyasha were washing the chalkboard. Inuyasha was grumbling stuff under his breath while Kagome took the occasional glance at him.

_Inuyasha has some REALLY nice muscles. Wonder how he looks with a shirt off... Ah! Bad thoughts Kagome! What about Kouga?!_ Kagome thought as she scrubbed the chalkboard furiously as if she were scrubbing away the growing blush on her face.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "Hey wench, why are you scrubbing the board so hard? Mad at it or something?" He joked.

Kagome frowned at him, but she was still blushing. "Oh shut up. I just wanna get this job finished quick. That's all. Nothing more!" She shouted nervously.

Inuyasha eyed her with suspicion, then he turned back to his side of the board.

"Weird wench."

"Stupid prep."

"Emo wench."

"Rude, stupid prep."

They both growled at each other. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" They both yelled.

Kagome let out an agitated scream. "Why did I have to get stuck doing this with you?!" She yelled.

Inuyasha growled. "What?! You're prefer you're scrawny wolf?!" He yelled, with a growing blush on his face.

Kagome turned redder. "Maybe I do! So what!" She yelled, throwing a sponge at him.

Inuyasha smirked and retaliated furiously. He threw sponge after sponge at her.

"Ah! Stop! Damn you!" Kagome threw a roll of paper towel in his direction.

Inuyasha ducked it and it hit the board. He squirted her with water from the spray bottle thingy. Kagome screamed and laughed as she picked up the whole bucket of water and threw it in his direction. But, it missed and hit the board. Leaving it spotless.

Kagome panted. "Well, we cleaned the board. I guess we can go now."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. My dad's picking me up. Want a ride?"

Kagome was quiet for a moment before she smiled at him. "No, that's okay. Maybe some other time when we're working on that project."

Inuyasha nodded. Then, Kagome gasped. "Oh! I almost forgot! Here, this is the address to the shrine I live at. Come by tomorrow and we'll get started on this project thingy." She said, handing him a sheet of paper.

Inuyasha quirked a brow. "Shrine?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Got a problem with shrines preppy hanyou?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Not really. See ya." He said, walking out of he door.

Kagome looked after him and smiled. That Inuyasha, maybe hanging out with him would work after all. Kagome picked up her backpack and walked out the door.

_I can only hope. _

_**Done! Hope you guys liked it. Well, review. Also, keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Can You Help Me?' Entitled: Getting To Know You Better Part II. Hey if you think about it, this had almost nothing to do with getting to no one another, except for the last scene of the story where they are cleaning the classroom. Oh well. The next chapter will have that though. **_

_**Question of the day: Would you work with practically your arch enemy to get a good grade? Or would you just take the F? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	4. Getting To Know You Better Part II

_**Hey guys. Here's the new chapter. Sorry for the delay, and enjoy! **_

_**Getting To Know You Better Part II **_

Inuyasha lazed about in his room, while Miroku ransacked his closet.

"Miroku? What the hell are you doing?" He asked, carelessly as he tossed a toy basketball in the air and caught it continuously.

"I told you, I have a job interview and you have the best business wardrobe." Miroku said, throwing another pair of business pants.

Inuyasha laughed. "Oh sure, take advantage of the fact that my dad makes me go to too many meetings with him."

Miroku smiled. "Gladly." He said, finally deciding on a shirt to where.

Inuyasha sighed. "Im bored."

"Oh? Then why dont you call your own personal slut bag over then?" Miroku said, flopping on some pants.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah. Not in the mood. Hey, where are you going after the interview?"

"On a date with Sango. Why?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha groaned. "Ah, you suck. I ought to be doing school work than trying to hang out with you."

Miroku quirked an eyebrow. "Dont you have to do school work? Ya know, with that goth Kagome?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something when his eyes widened. "Shit!" He yelled, hopping off the bed, hitting the ceiling, then running out the door.

Miroku sweat-dropped. "Thank God I drove over here..."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha was in his car and speeding down the street, away from the Takahashi Estate. He had forgot all about working with Kagome this weekend. He had kinda looked forward to it, actually. Kagome would probably make a good girlfriend if she was loosened up more towards him. Alas, she wasn't.

Inuyasha made sure to look as good as he was known to look around school. And that was, incredibly hot! He was sporting a white wife beater, which showed off his good muscles, and he had a tan which made it all the more better to view! His long silver hair was in a braid that went carelessly behind his back. As to how he learned how to braid, the world may never know.

He also wore beige or light tan looking shorts. Khaki? Dont know. He sported his favorite shoes, Air Force Ones.

He was completely confident. In his looks, that is. He was marveling at himself in the mirror, when his pocket vibrated.

He took out his phone and noticed it was none other than Kinky-ho. Man, she was too clingy for him. Inuyasha considered answering, but then just shrugged and tossed the phone out of the window. He could get another one tomorrow. By the way, his shorts aren't really short and really high or anything, they're only three inches away from reaching his ankles.

Inuyasha continued to speed down the street, towards Sunset Shrine.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

DING-DONG!

D0NG-DONG!

DING-DONG!

Inuyasha growled. "God dammit! I've walked around this damn shrine three times, I finally find the house, and it's taking them forever to answer the God Damn door!" He yelled out of frustration.

Just then, a short elderly man opened the door and gasped. "Ah! Demon, begone!" He said, slapping a sutra on to Inuyasha's forehead.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "What the hell old man?! You got something against hanyous?!"

The old man's eyes widened more. "It's still alive! Die!" He yelled.

Inuyasha looked at the old man strangely. "Old man, these sutras dont even work! You dont even have powers do you?!"

The old man opens his mouth to retort, when s young boy looking about the age of nine, comes up to the door.

"Sorry about that. Jii-chan's a little nuts. Im Souta, Kagome's awesome younger brother." He said.

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Right. Hey, is Kagome here?"

Souta nodded. "Yeah come on in. She's up stairs." He said.

He grabbed Inuyasha's braid and pulled him towards the stairs. "Hey! Watch it brat!"

Souta blinked. "Hey, are your ears real?" He said, suddenly reaching his hands out...

"Hey! They are real and every sensitive! Dont touch!" He yelled, managing to get his braid out of Souta's grasp. And leaping up to the top step.

Souta stared in awe. "Cool." He said, as he watched Inuyasha walk farther down the hallway.

Inuyasha sniffed around until he smelled the strong scent of sakura, and he opened the door. Sure enough, Kagome was there and she wasn't too lonely. Her and Kouga were in a fierce lip-lock.

Inuyasha bit back a growl at the scene. Did Kouga not smell him yet? Odd. What was this feeling welling up inside him? Jealously? No, it couldn't be. Was it?

"If you're done..." Inuyasha said, through clenched teeth.

Kouga and Kagome both jumped back from each other and Kagome fell off the bed with a yelp.

Kouga scowled. "Mutt-face, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Me and Kagome need to work on a project, ya scrawny wolf. Get going." Inuyasha said, leaning against the door frame.

Kagome scowled. "Prep, do you have nothing better to do with your time than to bother me?"

Inuyasha smirked, showing his fangs. "Nope."

Kouga growled. "I'll see ya later Kagome." He said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Haven't you done that enough this afternoon?" Inuyasha asked, irritably.

Kouga smirked as he walked out. "What? Jealous?" He said, closing the door.

Inuyasha growled then turned towards Kagome. "You ready to work on this thing emo?" He said, plopping down on her bed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, prep. Okay, what the hell were we supposed to do again?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer her, but then he had a quizzical expression. "I actually dont remember." He said, remembering how they had spent the rest of that class period glaring at each other.

Kagome sighed. "This is great. Okay, do you remember anything at all about the project?"

"No."

Kagome sighed. "Oh dear God. Okay then, let's just blow it off for today."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Okay, then what do you suggest we do now?"

Kagome shrugged. "Hmm, I dont know."

Inuyasha sighed. _I can think of something and it involves 9 different positions. _He thought, as he stared at Kagome's curves.

"Hey, stop checking me out and listen!" Kagome said, smacking him upside the head with a notebook.

Inuyasha blushed and turned away to stare at the wall. "Yeah right, like you really have anything worth checking out."

Kagome scowled, but let it slide. "I said, we can go to Wacdonalds or something."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever. I would prefer to go somewhere a little better, like a really nice Spanish restaurant. Ah, Spanish women." He said, with a dazed look.

Kagome giggled and then looked as if she accidentally let something big slip out. She then went back to her regular go-to-hell attitude. "Alright, let's go to Wacdonalds." She said, slipping on her boots.

He finally took notice to her outfit. She was wearing a black tanktop with black pants and her boots were mostly covered by the pants leg so they almost looked like ordinary shoes.

Inuyasha swallowed. She must've worn it for Kouga or something. "Well, l-let's get going, eh?" He said, opening the door.

Kagome shrugged as she walked out. She noticed how... hot Inuyasha looked today. She was sneaking peeks at his muscles every time he looked away. And the way his hair was just tossed behind his shoulder like that, was just so much that it'd make the strongest girl swoon.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

In the car, Inuyasha and Kagome were hardly talking. It was starting to irritate the crap out of Kagome, who liked to talk the most between the two. "Inuyasha, what do you have against goths?" She suddenly said.

Inuyasha seemed surprised by the question, but never took his amber eyes off the road. "Nothing really. I've only got something against pretty goths." He said, winking at her.

Kagome blushed and turned to look out the other window. _Pretty? _

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome's reaction and pulled into the parking lot of Wacdonalds.

"Well, here we are." Inuyasha said, getting out of the car. Kagome was already out and waiting for him at the door.

They slid into a booth and sat across from each other. "So, I bet you're not used to going to fast food places, huh?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smirked. "Actually, I come here all the time, Ka-go-me." He said, saying every syllable to her name.

Kagome shook her head. "You're full of surprises."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Hey, tell me about you. One, why are you goth? Two, why are you dating that scrawny wolf Kouga, and three, do you think a cucumber tastes better pickled?"

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "Okay. None of your business, none of your business, and huh?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Saw it on a T.V. ."

"That explains a lot. Hey, how do you know how to braid?"

Inuyasha chuckled darkly. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." He said, rubbing his braid in a very sinister way.

Kagome laughed. "Heh, your not so bad." She said, leaning back.

"Wish I could say the same for you, emo." Inuyasha said, leaning back also.

Kagome frowned. And it looked like something flickered through her eyes, before she had her usual annoyed look. She opened her mouth to retort.

Inuyasha put up a hand. "Just kidding. Dont start bitching at me." He said, smiling. It wasn't one of his usual taunting smiles either. It was an actual friendly, smile.

Kagome smiled back at him the same way. Right before, she reached forward and yanked his braid, still smiling.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He yelled, rubbing his head.

Kagome smirked. "For not telling me how you know how to braid."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Whatever. Look, you ready to go?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, Im bored with this place now." She said, sliding out of he booth and walking out the door.

333333333333333333333333333333333333

"So, I'll see ya later, Kagome." Inuyasha said, as he walked her to the door.

"Hmm, that was one of the rare occasions you said my name, instead of emo wench."

Inuyasha laughed. "I guess so. I'll say it more often. I like how it sounds."

Kagome smiled. "Well, see ya." She said, opening the door.

Inuyasha smiled too. "Yeah, see ya."

Just as Kagome was in the house she heard him call to her.

"Kagome!" He said, he was leaning against his car.

"What?"

"I like your smile." Inuyasha said, smiling before he got in his car and drove away.

Kagome blushed and felt her heart flutter. She smiled as she walked in the house and leaned against the door.

_And I like yours..._

_**Thanks for reading. Review and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Can You Help Me?' Entitled: Dance With Me. Oh, and it was a Saturday in this chapter too. For anybody that's wondering. **_

_**Question Of The Day: What would you do if your supposed worse enemy, who's incredibly hot, starts flirting with you? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	5. Dance With Me

_**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. This is somewhat of a late update, but the chapter after this has forced fluff! Yay involuntary fluff!! So, on with the fic. **_

_**Dance With Me **_

Inuyasha sat in his Spanish class. He was surrounded by the gang. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. For those who didn't know. Lucky for the other three, Kikyou was 'sick' and had to stay home. Yeah right. The only thing that could've made her sick, was crabs.

Sango blew a big bubble with her gum, and then it popped. "So, Inuyasha, how are things coming along for Miroku's birthday party?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Good, I guess. My parents have the club set up and everything, and it's free because it is technically my club."

Shippo nodded. "Miroku, what do you want for your birthday?"

Miroku smiled. His special smile. His special _perverted_ smile.

BWAP!

Sango scowled. "Dont even bother to answer that." She said, while Miroku slid off his chair.

Inuyasha and Shippo chuckled nervously. "So, what are you getting Miroku for his birthday?" Shippo asked, flipping through the Spanish textbook carelessly.

Sango blushed. "Uh, nothing special. Nothing at all."

Inuyasha decided against saying something, and his golden eyes flickered to the front of the room as Myoga walked in.

"Good morning, idiots. Take out your textbooks and turn to page 231." He said, setting his briefcase down on the spot next to his desk.

Miroku snorted. "How encouraging is he..."

Shippo quirked a brow. "When did you wake up?"

Inuyasha shook his head as he watched Shippo eye Miroku strangely. Not anything gay, though.

Inuyasha sighed. He had invited a lot of kids to the party. Mostly popular, and it was bound to be great. But, he probably wouldn't have too much fun. There was gonna be a large number of girls there, which would gladly take him in a millisecond. Hell, he could probably get Kikyou to come if he wanted to.

Parties weren't as fun anymore. It was something missing. More music? Nope. Plenty of that. More alcohol? Nope. Too many hangovers. What was it that really needed to be added to this party?

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome walked down the hallways and towards her locker. She had just came from English, and lemme tell you she was pissed. First, Kouga started the day by being a complete ass towards her then had the nerve to go talk to Ayame. Then, she failed the essay portion of her final. Lastly, she was mad, well, because she wanted to be.

Kagome's boots made loud, but hardly noticeable smacks on the floor. It was too had to tell, in a cramped hallway like this one. Her eyebrows furrowed as she reached her locker and couldn't seem to remember her combination. What the hell was it? What was it?!

"AHH! Stupid locker!" She yelled, kicking it, but then hurting her foot.

"Kuso!!" She yelled, hopping on one foot while trying to rub the pain out of the other one.

"Need some help there?"

Kagome whipped around to see Inuyasha standing behind her. As usual, he looked hot. But she would never admit it, though. He wore a dark blue hoody, with blue jeans, white sneakers, and he wore a dark blue hat that was flipped to the back. They covered his cute little Inu ears.

Kagome scowled. "No, I dont need help. What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Well, I came down this part of the hallway to ask you something, but then I saw you cursing your locker, and holding your foot while bouncing around like an idiot."

Kagome's face flushed red. "Oh shut up. What is it you wanna ask me?"

Inuyasha's smirk grew even bigger. "Ya know, you're cute when you're embarrassed and angry." He said, hooking one finger under her chin.

Kagome's face turned even redder. "Hmph. Wish I could say the same about you, prep."

"Im not stopping ya."

"Just ask what you wanna ask already." Kagome said, in an exasperated voice.

Inuyasha's smirk disappeared. "Right. Well, I wanted to know if you come to a party."

Kagome raised a brow. "Not much of a question, but is there going to be hundreds of preps like you?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You could say that, emo wench. You wanna go or not?"

Kagome smirked. "Is the big and mighty Inuyasha asking me to come as his date?" She said, in a mocking voice.

Inuyasha felt heat rising up his neck as he snorted. "Y-you wish. Im trying to spare you from a lonely Saturday night. After all, considering we're partners until the end of the year-

"Dont remind me."

"Anyway, we'd best get to know each other a little better." He finished.

Kagome nodded. "So, where's this party at?"

Inuyasha took out a sheet of paper and handed it to her. "My parent's club. But, Im gonna inherit it. Be there, eight o' clock, emo wench." He said, walking down the hallway.

Kagome stared after him and shook her head. _The things I get myself into. _

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The music blared and the lights twirled from the ceiling, as Inuyasha leaned against the bar counter. The party had been going pretty good so far. Shippo had wandered off somewhere with a freshman named Satsuki. As for the other two, they were right by Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, who else did you invite?" Sango asked, taking a shot. (drink)

Inuyasha shrugged. "A lot of people. The people that still aren't here are Naraku, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Byakuya, and Kagome."

Sango spit up her drink and it splattered all over Miroku's face, who gave her a dirty look.

"What was that last one?"

Inuyasha quirked a brow. "Kagome. Ya know, emo Kagome."

"Are you nuts! That's social suicide! You inviting a goth?!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Chill. If anybody has a problem with it, they can always leave. And Sango, you used to be real good friends with her, you should be good."

Sango sighed and rubbed her temples. "Okay, sure. It shouldn't be too hard. She acts pretty normal now, right?"

Inuyasha smirked. "About as normal as Kagome can be."

Sango groaned and Miroku chuckled. "Whatever man. It's your club."

"Good thinking."

Shippo suddenly came through the crowd, drunk. "H-hey guys." He said, releasing a hiccup.

Inuyasha quirked a brow. "How the hell did you get drunk? You were no where near the bar the whole party."

Shippo laughed and spun around in a circle, before passing out on the ground.

Sango shook her head. "Anymore surprises?" She asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Let's hope not." He said, as Sango and Miroku dragged Shippo away from the center of the party. He looked after them before sighing. At least those two had come as each other's date. And Shippo found one. Kikyou was still 'sick' supposedly so she couldn't come. One of these days he was gonna drop her.

Inuyasha turned his head just in time to see a certain goth girl walk in the club. 1 hour late, but she was there nonetheless.

His eyes practically bulged out of his head as he looked at her outfit. He never thought that the color black could look so good. Kagome was sporting a black tanktop, it was a spaghetti strap. The shirt showed, just barely, the tip of her navel. Her pants were somewhat dress pants, but not really, plain simple dress pants. Instead of combat army-looking boots, she wore black leather boots that probably went up higher than the ankle. The heel made her look taller and of course the boot stuck out from underneath her pants. Okay, getting tired of talking about her outfit now. On to the hair. Her hair was down and and she had a black headband on too. She sometimes wore all her piercings, meaning the eyebrow, nose, ears, and other eyebrow. But she only had the ears tonight.

Inuyasha pushed through the crowd and ended up spilling a drink on someone to get them out of his way so that he could get to the front entrance of the club.

Kagome spotted him before he even got too close to her. The hair was a giveaway. And the ears. She smiled a small smile at him.

Inuyasha finally reached her. "Hey, so you decided to come, eh?"

Kagome shrugged. "I almost didn't. But, I got bored."

Inuyasha smirked. "Just like I said you would."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but notice how Inuyasha looked tonight. His hair had been brushed, not literally brushed, back behind him and he was wearing a dress shirt, striped black and white, that wasn't too much of a dress shirt. He wore blue jeans with a chain on the side. White sneakers, and his shirt was also unbuttoned by like two buttons so that you could see the first part of his toned and tan chest.

Inuyasha waved his hand in Kagome's face, snapping her out of her reverie. Kagome blushed a little then had a annoyed expression.

"What?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Checking me out, huh?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as her face turned redder. "Y-you wish. You've got nothing to check out."

Inuyasha let out a low whistle. "Wish I could say the same for you."

Kagome smiled. "Whatever, prep." She said, folding her arms as the DJ suddenly played 'Gimme That' by Chris Brown. (Disclaimer: Dont own it.)

Inuyasha held out his hand. "Care to dance, emo wench?"

Kagome laughed a little. "I would be delighted, prep." She said, as she took his hand and they moved to the center of the dance floor.

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha suddenly started shimmying. She did the same, as she moved closer.

_You be frontin' like you like what I got._

Kagome suddenly stopped shimmying and spun around so that her back was facing Inuyasha and she started popping. (I've been in Detroit way too long!!!)

_I know you like how lean and I lack, you can be in the back saying gimme, gimme. _

Inuyasha had no objections as he danced closer to her. Well, more like her backside.

_Ma, take break lemme 'splain to you, what ya body got a young boy ready to do. _

Kagome smirked when she heard Inuyasha gasp when she grinded her backside into him. _Time to liven things up a bit. _She thought.

_You can take a chance and lemme put them thangs on you. Mommy, you may be three years older but you hot. _

Inuyasha smirked after getting over his very mild shock. He grabbed her hips as she moved. He somewhat grinded into her backside.

_Girl ya serious and I be watching you. _

Kagome's smirk stayed on her face as she lifted her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Now, she leaned into him.

_Three years olda! _

Inuyasha took one of his hands off her waist and used it to grab her by the mid-section pull her a lot closer than she already was.

Suddenly, the song stopped and the DJ spoke. "Alright, yall! We bout' to crank it back to the 90s! Find a dance partner and sway to the beat of 'Bump N' Grind' by R. Kelly!" (Dont own that either)

Kagome unwrapped herself from Inuyasha's hold and turned around to face him completely.

Inuyasha smirked. "One more dance?"

Kagome smiled. "Sure."

Inuyasha put one hand around her waist and his other hand grasped hers. Kagome put her other hand on his shoulder. (Sorry, dont know how to slow dance, yet.)

"Hope you'll keep up." Kagome whispered.

"No need to worry." Inuyasha whispered back.

_My mind's telling me no, _

Kagome stared directly into Inuyasha's amber eyes and he stared into her brown ones, as they moved.

_But, my body, my body's telling me yes!!_

Kagome and Inuyasha both had dazed expressions as they stared at each other.

_I dont see nothin' wrong,_

Kagome still had her dreamy expression as Inuyasha spun her out, and then brung her back to him.

_With a little, _

Kagome laid her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance.

_Bump N' Grind _

Inuyasha sighed when he breathed in the scent of her hair. Hmm, sakura. It smelled heavenly.

_I dont see nothin' wrong, _

Kagome pulled her head off his shoulder and stared, transfixed, into his eyes. He was staring at her the same way.

_With a little, _

Inuyasha dipped his head down some, and Kagome lifted hers up more.

_Bump N' Grind!_

They could feel their breath on each other's faces, lips especially. Their lips are only centimeters apart.

SCREECH!!!

Kagome and Inuyasha both jumped apart with a loud yell as a drunk, and hyper, voice came on the microphone.

"Hehe, sorry about that -hiccup- yall! I cant seem to hold my, uh, my, uh, damn, my liquor!" Shippo yelled, wiping his mouth.

Inuyasha growled. _Damn you Shippo!!_

Shippo laughed again. "Whoo! I knocked the DJ over!! Wee! God Damn! Let's party in this bitch! Where da hoes at???" He yelled.

The DJ elbowed Shippo in the stomach, sending him to empty out his stomach's contents.

"Sorry about that everybody. He, uh, kinda screwed up the record thingy so, songs will be underway for about 30 minutes. Sorry to the birthday boy, Miroku, for the inconvenience." He said.

Inuyasha's strong golden eyes were boring into Kagome's they were only standing tow inches apart. Kagome seemed as if she were completely fascinated with his face and eyes.

_I-I cant do this. Not again. Not now. _ Kagome thought, as she continued to stare at him.

_Why? You've grown on me so fast. Why is this happening now? Shouldn't I be somewhere else? With someone else? _Inuyasha thought, as he stared at Kagome's somewhat peaceful and torn expression.

"Inu-

"We should go meet up with the guys." Inuyasha cut her off, as he grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

Kagome was silent for a minute, before she smiled weakly. She only whispered, but to him she could've said it over an intercom.

"Yeah, I'll meet them for you."

_**Hope you like. It's longer than some of the other 'Can You Help Me?' chapters. Im incredibly sorry for the late update, I have had my... moods this week. So, I kept starting it and then doing something else. Sorry. Also, keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Can You Help Me?' Entitled: It's Only A Game, Right? **_

_**Question Of The Day: What would you do if one of you're friends got drunk at a party, where you were so close to kissing someone, and then they screw it up by changing the song and screwing up the mood?**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	6. It's Only A Game, Right?

_**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews. Though I like long ones, but thanks for putting a word or two in anyway! Well hope you enjoy this new chapter. **_

_**It's Only A Game, Right?**_

Inuyasha and Kagome pushed through the crowd. Everyone was dancing, since the DJ had got the music started again.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kagome asked, as she narrowly missed getting bumped.

"I told you. We're looking for my friends. All of them, except for Shippo, that is." He said, mumbling the last part.

Kagome nodded. "So, I can assume your friends are preps too?"

Inuyasha ducked under someone's arm while they were trying to dance. "Pretty much. Not as rich as me, but yeah, they're up there."

Kagome chuckled. "Interesting."

Finally, they made it to the back of the club and they were in front of a group of 5 people.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and they all looked up at him. "Everybody, this is Kagome."

Sango was the first to speak because she knew her slightly better than the rest of them. "Hi Kagome. It's been a long time since we last spoke."

Kagome smiled. "Same for you. Things just seem to change after junior high."

Inuyasha snorted. "Whatever. Kagome, this is Miroku, Sango, as you already know, Bankotsu, Midoriko, and unfortunately Shippo."

"Hey!" Shippo yelled.

Kagome didn't seem to care to much. Back to her goth attitude, Inuyasha guessed. He liked her even more when she was bubbly and liked to kid around. What was up with that girl?

"Hi." She said, simply.

Midoriko suddenly clapped her hands together, causing everyone to look at the senior. Well, she was a senior for her grade level, not senior as in old person.

"I have a wonderful idea!" She said.

Then it was quiet and everyone stared at her. "What?"

"What's the idea?" Sango asked.

Midoriko frowned. "I didn't think you'd want me to tell you now."

Everyone sweat-dropped. _I didn't know people with black hair could act like blondes._ Kagome thought, as she watched Midoriko ramble on.

"Let's go in the VIP room. Just the seven of us! It's too loud out here!" She said, whining the last part.

"Im up for that." Miroku said.

"You're up for anything that involves privacy." Sango retorted.

"I guess we're all going, then." Kagome said.

Bankotsu raised a brow. "Since when did you start calling the shots, emo chick?"

Kagome smirked and walked over to Bankotsu. She leaned down close to him. So that there faces were almost touching.

"Since forever." She whispered, in his ear. She could practically feel him shudder, then she smirked and backed away from him, right back to Inuyasha's side.

Inuyasha was having trouble suppressing a growl that had erupted from deep within his chest. He didn't like that just now. But, the others didn't seem to care to much. So, he should act like he didn't.

Midoriko blinked, then got up. "Uh, okay. Let's get going."

Everyone nodded and followed her to the VIP room. Why not let her lead the way.

333333333333333

Everyone sat in the VIP room. It had a real hanging-out kind of feeling. There was one long couch, that curved. A bed in the far right, Im sure you can guess for what reasons. A TV, and then the rest was just the room's red carpet.

"So, what the hell are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked, leaning back, against the couch while he was sitting on the floor.

Everyone turned to look at Midoriko. "What?"

Kagome sighed. "Well, you brung us in here ya ditz. What did you intend for us to do?"

Midoriko frowned. "Watch it junior emo bitch. I was going to say it, just not right away."

Kagome pursed her lips. "Refrain from calling me bitch."

Midoriko smirked. "Bitch."

Everyone stared in shock, as a second later Midoriko was pinned on the floor with Kagome yanking her hair.

"Holy Shit! This is hot!" Miroku said, continuing to watch.

Sango gaped. "Oh my God. I didn't think she would snap like that."

Shippo licked a lollipop. "Mm. Multi-flavored."

Everyone sweat-dropped.

Inuyasha, being the only with an ounce of common sense left, rushed over to the two girls, just as Midoriko bitch-slapped Kagome.

"Hey! No fighting! Calm the hell down!" He yelled, picking up Kagome, who was still kicking and squirming around and even hitting him, as he tried to throw her onto the couch.

Inuyasha whipped around. "Midoriko! Dont say shit else to Kagome!" He yelled, then finally succeeded in throwing Kagome on the couch.

Kagome scowled. "Why'd you stop me?! I hate snobby bitches like her!"

Sango now regained her common sense, considering Miroku never seemed to have any in the first place.

"Kagome, try to calm down. Midoriko isn't saying anything more, fight's over, looks like you won, so stop yelling."

Kagome huffed, then put on her goth I-dont-care attitude. "Whatever. Just keep her away from me."

Sango smiled. "You've changed a lot Kagome. But, she'll be way on the other side of the room. Nothing to worry about."

Kagome frowned. Sango was still somewhat peppy and temperamental. She used to be like that all the time. But after_ that_ happened. It just wasn't the same being peppy anymore.

Inuyasha straightened his shirt and sat down on the floor, next to Kagome.

Midoriko sighed heavily and straightened her hair. "Okay, now we're going to play a little game."

Bankotsu quirked a brow. "Aren't party games a little kiddy?"

Midoriko smiled. "But this isn't just some type of game. We're going to play Truth Or Dare. To the extreme." She said, darkly.

Kagome made scary ghost-like motion with her hands. "Whoo! How scary!"

Sango fell over laughing and Shippo did too.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Okay, so Truth or Dare to the extreme, how do we do it?"

"Simple. You just ask intimate questions, when truth. Intimate actions when dare." Midoriko said.

Miroku smiled. His special smile. His special _perverted_ smile. "Im in!" He yelled, throwing his hand in the air.

Kagome chuckled. "I dont really have a choice." She said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Eh, why not.

Sango sighed. "Im gonna regret this."

Shippo smiled. "So long as I have my candy, I'll be safe from anything."

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, yeah, Im in." Bankotsu said.

"Great! I'll go first! Miroku, truth or dare?"

Miroku smiled. "Dare." He said. You could hear Kagome going 'whoo' from behind him.

Midoriko smirked. "I dare you, to go hug Inuyasha and tell him you love him."

Miroku frowned. "Shit."

Inuyasha frowned more. "Hell no!"

Kagome chuckled. "Come on, Inuyasha. Live a little."

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her.

Miroku gulped then got up, he timidly put his arms around the angry and embarrassed hanyou.

Sango fell over laughing, already.

He patted his back and gulped. "I-I love you man."

The whole room erupted in laughter. Inuyasha's face was as red as a tomato's and Miroku looked like he been to hell and back.

Midoriko caught her breath as Miroku shrank over to the other side of the room. "Okay. It's your turn Sango."

Sango nodded. "Uh, Bankotsu, truth or dare?"

Bankotsu looked nonchalant. "Truth."

That shocked everyone in the room.

"Um, okay. How do you know how to braid?" She asked, pointing to his long black braid.

"I used to date a hair-dresser. I learned some things." He said.

Everyone nodded. Well, they could've asked him that on a daily basis.

Midoriko coughed. "Sango, that was not an intimate question. Remember, this isn't some kiddy version of Truth or Dare. It's the extreme." She said, again, you could hear Kagome saying 'whoo' in the back.

Inuyasha sighed. "Whatever. Your turn Miroku."

Miroku smiled a mischievous smile. "Sango, truth or dare?"

Sango thought it over. _Hmm, why not take a chance_. She thought. "Dare."

Miroku smiled again. "I dare you to make out with me, right here, right now."

Sango's eyes bulged out of her head as Kagome fell over laughing. "What!? I-Im not doing that!"

"Oh, but you have to." Midoriko interjected.

Sango sighed. "Fine." She said, leaning over to Miroku and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled his face down to hers and their lips met. Sango's face, by the way, was a bright red color.

"Whoo! Go Sango!" Kagome yelled, still laughing her ass off.

The two parted, panting. "Okay. Done." Sango said, getting up and sitting back where she was.

Kagome was still laughing. Inuyasha was starting to chuckle a bit at Miroku's expression.

"I didn't think she'd actually do it." He said, blinking stupidly.

Sango's face never returned to the right color. "Hmp. Fine. Kagome, your turn. Truth or Dare."

Kagome's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Dare."

Sango smirked. That's not good. She rarely smirks. "I dare you to make out with Inuyasha in front of all of us."

Inuyasha fell over.

Kagome stared with her mouth wide open. "You gotta be frickin' kidding me."

"Nope."

Kagome sighed as she walked over to Inuyasha, and pulled him back up since he fell over.

Midoriko chuckled from the other side of the room. "Remember. Do this, but to the extreme."

Kagome made the 'whoo' noise as Inuyasha eyed her in front of him.

Kagome smirked. "Well, get ready, prep." She said, holding his knees all of a sudden, and kneeling in his lap. Remember people, Inuyasha is sitting down with his legs folded. Indian-style. 

Inuyasha didn't object as Kagome's face was suddenly right next to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck. One arm subconsciously gripped her waist. Kagome smirked one more time before plunging in. Inuyasha didn't hesitate in the least to return. And with fervor.

Miroku had his mouth wide open. "Damn..." He muttered in awe.

Sango's eyes were die open. "Oh my."

Bankotsu licked his lips. "That's hot."

Midoriko smirked. "To the extreme, indeed."

Shippo smiled. "Mmm, almond."

Everyone sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha were in a state of pure bliss. Kagome hadn't wasted any time really getting into the 'kiss'. Her hands were entangled in Inuyasha's hair. She had partially slid off his slap. He was partially on top of her. His hands clenching her waist tight, one of his legs entangled in hers.

Sango blinked. "You dont think they'll just go all the way right here, do you?"

Miroku smiled. "I sure hope so."

Sango scowled and smacked him upside the head. Shippo was still busy being one with his candy.

Midoriko was blinking in shock. Bankotsu was on the verge of passing out from the scene.

When they looked back, Kagome was completely on top of Inuyasha now. They had been going at it for a good seven minutes now. They thought maybe they should stop it soon, but they were way too entranced with the other.

Inuyasha's hand somehow ended up getting under Kagome's shirt, and his hand on her butt. Hmm, wonder how that got there.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Naraku popped his head in. "Hey, you guys, Im here with the booz."

Kagome immediately flipped Inuyasha off of her. She took a look at Naraku and got up and straightened her shirt and pants. Inuyasha saw something flash threw her eyes. It wasn't anything that looked like longing or something, but more like desperation.

Naraku finally seemed to notice her and smirked a bit. "Why, hello, Kagome."

Kagome furrowed her brows, and pushed past him and out of the room.

Inuyasha looked from Naraku to the door, then back to Naraku, then the door again, and got up and walked towards the door too.

Midoriko gasped. "Inuyasha? Where are you going?"

He had stood up so abruptly. Almost without saying a word.

"That's your extreme, Midoriko." He said, before leaving out of the room.

33333333333333333333333

Inuyasha pushed through the crowd again and continued to look for Kagome. Muttering apologies, he ran faster with his hanyou speed and found himself at the front entrance of the club.

Inuyasha sighed. Kagome's scent was almost gone. He'd have to hurry.

He burst through the doors and ran outside. Just as soon as he did, he saw Kagome already walking, somewhat jogging down the sidewalk.

"Kagome!" He shouted as he ran to catch up with her. Kagome stopped walking at the sound of his voice. She slowly turned around.

"Inuyasha?" She said, quietly. Why was she acting so small and quiet now? What was wrong with her?

"Kagome? Kagome, what's wrong? Why'd you run out like that?"

Kagome didn't look at him for a moment. "I-I just remembered that I had to go. Uh, sorry." She said, stepping closer to him.

Inuyasha nodded. "Aren't you cold? You only have a tanktop on. Want me to drive you home?"

Kagome thought it over for a minute, then smiled. "Sorry. I cant. Maybe some other time, I'll ride with you."

Inuyasha nodded. He stepped closer to her. "Want me to walk you home, then?"

Kagome chuckled. "No, I'll be fine. Honest." She said, holding her hand to her heart.

Inuyasha chuckled. "If you say so, I guess I'll see you later then, huh?"

Kagome smiled. "Do I really have a choice?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Nope."

Kagome smiled weakly. "I really have to go. Goodbye."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say goodbye, but was cut off when Kagome lightly brushed her lips against his.

Inuyasha was about to wrap his arms around her, but she pulled away quick. Inuyasha stared into her big brown eyes for a minute and even studied her face a little. Her lips were slightly parted, her cheeks were a very faint red. Her eyes almost had a cloudy look to them, and something else he couldn't identify at the moment.

Kagome studied Inuyasha as well. His face still held a somewhat calm, but surprised look to it. But, his eyes... In those amber orbs, there was nothing other than confusion. Maybe even a little wonderment.

Kagome stepped back, her boot heel making a loud click on the empty sidewalk.

"See you on Monday." She said, before turning around and running down the sidewalk.

Inuyasha watched her until he saw her turn the corner. What was that? He had never seen such a vulnerable looking side of her. Not too mention, so quiet, or sweet. She was usually sarcastic, sarcastically flirty, flirty, or a general smart-ass goth. She had been so different just now. Too different.

Inuyasha turned around the opposite way. Back towards the club. He sighed, as he entered again.

_Hope you're alright, Kagome. _

_**Thanks for reading. I really wanna take this chance and thank you guys. I have been getting so much support for this story with your awesome reviews and**_ _**I really, really, appreciate it. I'll do all I can with this story. Please review and continue to review. Head's up, keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Can You Help Me?' Entitled: Confrontation**_

_**Question Of The Day: If you were dared to do the same dare as Kagome and Inuyasha, would you have done it? Remember, this person is your semi-worst enemy. Place yourself in the exact scenario as Kagome and Inuyasha. Minus the goth and prep thing. Unless you are a goth or prep. Whatever. You get the point! **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	7. Confrontation

_**Hey guys. Thanks a million for your reviews! Um, well so long as the reviews keep coming so do the chapters! Hugs!**_

_**Confrontation **_

Inuyasha sat in his Spanish class. Kikyou was back, and Sango and Miroku kept bringing up the 'kiss' on Saturday. It was Monday, by the way.

Miroku smirked. "So, did you like it?"

Inuyasha groaned. "Oh shut up, perv."

Kikyou scowled. "Why wasn't I invited?!"

Everyone, even Shippo, turned to face her with an obvious look on their face. "You weren't invited because you were 'sick' and do to the fact that we didn't want you there." Miroku said.

Inuyasha sighed. "You guys just dont know how to let stuff go. Im sure Kagome has."

Sango snorted. "I doubt that." She mumbled. Miroku chuckled and nodded.

"Yea, I dont think she'll forget that for a long time." He said.

Kikyo's face turned a bright red. Red out of anger. "He kissed that emo bitch?!" She yelled.

Myoga looked up from his desk. "Shut the hell up, Kikyou."

Shippo snickered. "He sure did. Whew, it was hot too."

Everyone turned to look at Shippo with a shocked expression.

"You actually are aware of how the kiss went on?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo blinked. "Of course. I was there, wasn't I?"

Sango blinked. "Yeah, but you were so into your candy, we're surprised you even knew what was going on."

Everyone nodded. Shippo sighed. "My candy told me later what happened."

Everyone was silent.

"Ya know what, Im not even gonna question that." Inuyasha said, shaking his head and turning back around in his seat.

"Im not either." Miroku said, suddenly taking interest in the Spanish text book.

Sango sighed. "He never ceases to amaze."

Myoga sighed, heavily. "Alright class! Everybody shut the hell up! Turn to page 978 in your textbooks and start reading until you hit 2,000."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Inuyasha asked from his seat. Shippo and Miroku snickered.

Myoga raised a gray brow. "No, Im not. Are you? Im fine. My wife's cheating on me, but Im fine. Ayup. Life is fucking great, for old Myoga!" He yelled, slamming his hands down on his desk.

Inuyasha put his hands up in a defense jester. He turned back to the book and kept reading.

Myoga stood up. "I'll be back." He said, walking out of the door.

Inuyasha shook his head as he lazily turned the pages in the book. He couldn't even read this! It was in frickin' Spanish!He hardly pays any attention in this class. Why bother? (No offense to Hispanics.) It would hardly do anything for him in life. He had his parent's riches, he needed no job, pretty much. Hardly a need for school in that case, now that he thought about it.

Inuyasha lifted his head up when a note landed on his desk. He looked around and opened it up.

_So now you for emo bitches? _

Is what it read.

Inuyasha sighed as he scribbled something back, and threw it at Kikyo's head.

She jumped, read it,wrote something,and threw it back at him.

_Maybe?! What the hell do you mean maybe?! You'd better not be two-timing me, Inuyasha! I'll get you and your little emo bitch! _

_-Kikyou _

Inuyasha sighed as the bell rang, and he got up and left out of the room. He didn't feel like dealing with Kikyou's forever bitchiness today. He just wanted to day-dream. Mostly about Kagome, but day-dream nonetheless.

Inuyasha turned the corner and went down Goth Hallway. Oh how he dreaded this hallway. Why did his locker have to be here?

As Inuyasha neared his locker, he sighed. _Man, Im sprung._ And sprung he was. Two kisses, and he was ready to jump Kagome already. This person who occupied his thoughts each and every frickin' day.

"Hey dog-shit!"

Inuyasha didn't turn in time to dodge Kouga's blow to the stomach. Inuyasha spit something out as he went flying into another set of lockers. Kouga neared him even more, with his long ponytail swaying behind him.

"Hey, mutt, I hear about what happened on Saturday at your parent's club." He said.

Inuyasha stood up and smirked. "Oh really? You had to hear about it through the grapevine, what your girlfriend does?"

Kouga growled. "Dont push me today, mutt!" He yelled, swinging a fist at him.

Inuyasha quickly caught the fist and started slowly crush the bones in Kouga's hand. Inuyasha growled.

"Whatever Kagome does with me and doesn't do with you, is on her. If you were really trying to be such a good 'boyfriend', you wouldn't have gone screwing around with Ayame!" He yelled.

Kouga growled and used his free hand to punch Inuyasha in the shoulder, distracting him from his hand. They had hardly noticed that a crowd had gathered around.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the punch, and he found himself holding Kouga by the neck, with Kouga doing the same to him.

"You dont deserve her!"

"Stop messing around with my woman!"

"She shouldn't be yours!"

Hold tightens.

"Well she is, get over dog-turd!"

Hold tightens more on Inuyasha's end.

"Wimpy emo wolf!"

"Stupid preppy dog!"

Both holds tighten. Both boys start wheezing for breath.

"THAT IS IT!!! BREAK IT UP, ASSHOLES!!!" Kaede yelled, pushing threw the crowd.

Inuyasha let Kouga go and jumped back towards the lockers. Kouga back away from him as Kaede made it threw the crowd.

"What the hell?! Is there an unknown war going on between rich and depressed kids nowadays?!" Kaede yelled, at them both.

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head. Kouga clenched his teeth.

"Both of you, get your sorry assess to class! NOW!!!!" She yelled.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth from the large sound and made his way toward his locker again. Kouga did the same.

Kaede turned back to the rest of the students sitting there. "YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT?! GET YOUR SORRY ASSESS TO CLASS!!! NOW!!!" The small old woman yelled, with such force.

They all squeaked in fear, and scrambled to their classes and lockers.

Kaede sighed and lit a cigarette. She sighed. And she mumbled. "They dont pay me enough for this shit."

_**Short chapter, I know. Next one might be short too. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Can You Help Me?' Entitled: Confrontation Part II **_

_**Question Of The Day: How would you have handled Kouga if you were in Inuyasha's position? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	8. Confrontation Part II

_**Hey guys. Thanks a billion for your awesome reviews. Uh, I figured I'd better get the next chapter out quick, or you'd come at me with knives and pitch-forks. **_

_**Confrontation Part II **_

Kagome sat in her English class. Kouga was sitting behind her, and had been grumbling all day. Well, all morning, technically. She had heard he had got into a run in with somebody in the halls, and that Kaede had to come.

Kagome turned around in her seat. "Hey, what's the matter with you?"

Kouga looked up at her and scowled. "You know damn well what's wrong."

Kagome lifted a brow. "I do?"

Kouga's scowl deepened. "Yeah, ya do."

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "I have no idea of why you could be mad at me. Do you mind telling me what's wrong?"

The teacher walked in the room, keeping Kouga from answering.

"Okay class, open you God Damn books and get to work you slackers!" The teacher, Urasue, said as she scratched her bony fingers on the board, making a loud screeching noise.

Every demon in the room yelped in pain. Even humans shuddered. Kagome winced, and turned back to face Kouga.

"So, tell me what's wrong now." She said.

Kouga growled. "You know what's wrong! You kissed that mutt!"

Kagome looked surprised. How did he know about that? Word travels fast, you can say. Now, how to get out of this one?

"H-how do you know about that?"

Kouga snorted. "Word travels fast in a school that's practically called 'Lovers High'!"

Kagome frowned. "I did kiss him. It was just a game, on a dare."

"You two shut up! Get to fucking work!" Urasue yelled from her desk.

Kagome turned around in her desk towards Urasue. "Fuck off you fat bitch!" She said, turning around to face Kouga again.

"Kagome, how can you do something like this to me? I love you and you go out and kiss a mutt and call it a game!"

Kagome frowned even more. "I know, Im sorry- hey wait just a God Damn minute!" Kagome yelled, causing everyone to stare at her.

Kouga lifted a brow.

"You were with Ayame more than once! I even saw you one time! Dont you dare turn this situation on me!" Kagome yelled.

Kouga scowled. "That meant nothing! It was in the heat of the moment!"

Kagome's face turned red with anger. "Heat of the moment my ass! Every time you argued with me, you went to her! Admit, you've been two-timing me since the year started!"

Kouga growled and a dark look came into his blue eyes. "Kagome, get over it. You need me, you hear that? You _need_ me. I helped you. No one else will want you, if they knew."

Kagome was quiet before she lifted her head up and looked Kouga dead in the eyes. "Fuck you." She said, turning around and staring at the board. She could hear Kouga growling from behind her.

Urasue coughed. "Kagome, since you seem so intrigued by Kouga, both of you get your sorry asses to the office! Now!"

Kagome straightened her black mini-skirt and got up. Kouga followed after her.

Urasue sighed. "Finally. Now class can start."

33333333

In the hall, things weren't going so well.

Kagome yelped as Kouga pushed her against a locker.

"Kouga, you've lost your fucking mind!" Kagome yelled.

Kouga growled. "No, you've lost yours! Who the hell do you think you are, questioning what I do and going to make out with some mutt!"

Kagome scowled. "You went and made-out with some wolf! Is it suddenly alright for you to cheat and for me not to retaliate to it?!"

Kouga was in Kagome's face in a matter of seconds. He gripped her arms. Tight.

Kagome almost whimpered under his stare. "Let me go." She said, in a monotone voice.

Kouga growled. "No. Not until you agree to never talk to that stupid hanyou again."

Kagome balled her hands into tight fists. "Shut up! Just let me go! I'll talk to whoever I so desire!" She yelled, looking around the empty hallways. No one to help her in this case.

Kouga growled as his claws pierced her skin from his tight grip. They went even deeper so that almost his whole finger nail was lodged in her skin.

Kagome shrieked in pain as her blood stained her black shirt. "Y-you're no better than _him_." She spat out.

Kouga smirked. "Go ahead, say his name. The one who made your life a living hell. The one who made you come to _me_."

Kagome spit in his face. Kouga growled and Kagome was somewhat lifted off the ground. His claws were sunken deeper into her delicate skin.

"Ahh!" Kagome shrieked, as the pain increased.

Kouga frowned. "Listen here, your mine. My property. Nobody touches my property. You got that? That means mutt face too. I suggest you get your act together and get in line, bitch!" He snarled.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I dont think it'll work like that. I've gone through this shit once, Im not doing it again!" She said, as she grasped Kouga's arms.

Kouga growled. "Get your hands off me." He said, sinking his claws even deeper into her skin.

Kagome smirked, weakly. "I will when you remove yours from my arms."

"I guess that's never!" He said, moving his claw around in her wound.

Kagome gasped and shrieked in pain. "Get... your... hands... OFF OF ME!!!!" She yelled, as a bright blue surge of power left her hands and sent Kouga flying into another set of lockers.

33333333333333333333333

Inuyasha turned the corner as he whistled a beat he had heard on the radio earlier. He had decided to skip his second hour class, and go roam around the school. It was still the same day, Monday by the way.

Inuyasha kept walking and sighed out of boredom. Just then he heard a loud crash.

He whipped his head around and ran down the other hallway, to where the noise was coming from.

He reached the scene to see Kagome releasing a huge surge of energy and to see Kouga flying into another set of lockers.

(The crash before that was Kagome being thrown into the locker the first time.)

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _She's a miko._

Kagome finally seemed to notice Inuyasha's presence. Her mouth had an 'o' shape, and her eyes were wide.

Inuyasha stepped forward. "Your a miko."

Kagome looked at some of the blood on her hands, then she looked up at him. "What of it?"

Inuyasha took notice of the wounds on arms. "Kagome! Your arms, did Kouga do this to you?!" He said, suddenly grabbing her arm and examining it.

Kagome let out a shaky breath and yanked her arm away, ignoring the pain.

"Inuyasha, I can handle myself. Why are you even out here?"

Inuyasha scowled. "Why Im out here isn't important, we need to get you to the school nurse!"

Kagome shook her head. "No. I can handle this on my own. I've done it before, this isn't different. Mind your own business, prep."

Inuyasha growled. "Why do you always do that?! One minute you're all bubbly and chummy, the next your solitary and wont let me in! Why dont you trust me?!"

Kagome bit back a gasp at his tone, and walked past him.

"I do this, to protect myself."

Is what he heard as he heard her boots clicking down the hallway.

_I do this to protect myself. _

_I do this to protect myself. _

The words floated in Inuyasha's mind. To protect herself? From what? Inuyasha watched her prone form walk down the hallway,clutching her arms.

_Kagome..._

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome walked down the hallways, clutching her wounded arms. She didn't think this would happen again. Not with Kouga.

Her hands were completely bathed in her own blood. The pain in her arms was almost unbearable.

Kagome kept walking, until suddenly, she was being thrown into a locker, once again!

Kagome scowled. _God, is this national 'throw Kagome into a locker day?!' _She thought as she looked up at her attacker. To say the least, she wasn't surprised.

Kikyou stood before her, along with Nazuna and Mayu. They all had angry and sinister looks on their faces.

Kagome didn't bother to stand up as she slid down the locker and slouched against it.

Kikyou scowled. "Look here, emo bitch. I dont like to sully my hands with the blood of losers, so just say you'll stay away from my Inuyasha and we'll leave you here."

Mayu and Nazuna nodded.

Kagome scoffed. "As if. I'll talk to him if I damn well want to."

Kikyou's face turned red from anger and she let out an agitated scream. "Nazuna! Mayu! Get her!"

Kagome made no attempt to move as Nazuna moved forward and clocked her upside the head. Mayu gave her a hard slap in the face, causing Kagome to spit up blood.

"Bitch!" Nazuna said, she sent a hard blow to Kagome's stomach. Well, there goes a couple of broken ribs.

Kagome coughed up more blood as the girls kicked and punched her. She couldn't fight back. She didn't have the energy.

Kikyou snapped her fingers and the girls stopped. "That's enough. I hope you learned your lesson to stay the hell away from what's mine, emo bitch." Kikyou said, flipping her hair back.

Kagome hacked up more blood in response to the ever bitchy girl.

Kikyou smirked. "Mayu, hon, give her one last reminder." She said.

Mayu nodded. "Can do." She said, before pulling a switch blade out of her pocket. Wonder how long that's been there?

Kagome watched her with uneasy eyes as she moved closer.

Mayu smirked as she ran the knife down Kagome's bare leg, starting from the very end of her thigh. Kagome hissed in pain.

"Ahh!" She shrieked, before she slouched back against the locker.

"Hope you learned your lesson, bitch!" Kikyou said, as she and her little goon squad ran down the hallway. Kagome watched their retreating figures as her vision started to blur.

She heard the bell ring, and she finally gave into the darkness of her vision that was calling her. She lay, sprawled out on the ground, with blood seeping from her wounds. Her hair was sprawled out around her.

As everyone exited class rooms, a blood curdling scream could be heard among the crowd.

_**Cliffy? I think so. So, sorry to jaimied1968 for making your wonderful Kouga somewhat abusive. But there's likely to be more of that. I bet everybody's ever curious about her past. Well, you wont know for a while! Review, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Can You Help Me?' Entitled: Your Pain Is My Pain **_

_**Question Of The Day: How would you have reacted to Kouga if you were Kagome? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	9. Your Pain Is My Pain

_**Hey guys. Your reviews never cease to amaze as I continue this story. Thank you. **_

_**Your Pain Is My Pain **_

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard the scream. His eyes widened in shock. _Kagome... _

He quickly ran with an incredible speed towards the noise, only speed that a hanyou could possess. He didn't know if the scream was Kagome's or not, but he knew it had to be something involving her.

He pushed through the rush hour of all the students and even punched one guy, to get through. Finally he made it, to see people crowded around in a circle.

Inuyasha growled. "Everybody! Out of my way, my dad has the power to make you all homeless!!!" He yelled, elbowing people.

Somebody shrieked and a path was instantly cleared. Teachers were starting to gather around the circle as well.

Inuyasha finally made it up front, only to have the smell of fresh blood reach his nose.

He looked down and Sango was crouched on the ground.

Inuyasha kneeled beside her and gasped himself. "Sango, what the hell happened?!"

Sango shook her head. "I dont know, I came out of class and found her like this, I was shocked, so I screamed."

Inuyasha nodded. "Sango, go to the office and tell them to call EMS. I'll take care of her for the moment."

Sango nodded and got up. "No problem." She said, walking away from him.

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome's still form. Her leg was dripping out blood, and her arms were too. There was a small trickle of blood coming from her mouth. Inuyasha timidly smoothed her hair back on her completely pale face.

"Kagome, who did this to you?" He asked himself, as people watched him pick up the bleeding girl bridal-style and hold her close to him. He turned to the crowd standing around him.

"Does anybody have a piece of cloth they can tear off?" He asked.

Somebody threw him an entire sweatshirt. He quickly clawed it up and proceeded to tie the scraps of cloth on her wounds.

Kagome winced, but then she didn't show any more actions after ward. She lay there, breathing lazily.

Inuyasha smiled down at her. "Kagome, you're gonna be okay. We'll get you fixed up, and then we'll find the bastards that did this to you." He said, smoothing more hair back on her face.

Sango came pushing through the crowd again and had principal Kaede with her.

"Inuyasha, they've called EMS, and they're on the way. How is she doing?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Not too good."

Kaede frowned too. "Hmm, poor depressed child. This should help her pain until the ambulance arrives." She said, reaching in her sleeve and taking out a small tube that looked like a tube of lipstick.

Inuyasha and Sango watched with wonder as Kaede stepped forward and popped the cap off of the small tube.

She rolled it up and the tube uncovered, looked a depressing gray.

"Hey, you sure she knows what she's doing?" Inuyasha whispered to Sango.

Sango nodded. "Kaede is a healing miko. If there's anyone who can help Kagome's pain right now, it's her."

Inuyasha nodded as the old woman rubbed the tube of medicine on the wound in Kagome's legs.

Kagome's eyes shot open. "AHH!!" She shrieked, before falling unconscious again.

Inuyasha growled. "Hey, you old hag, I thought that was supposed to help her, not hurt her!"

Kaede frowned. "It has to get worse before it gets better."

Inuyasha watched as the girl in his arms squirmed in pain and as she tired herself out while doing it.

"Make way, people! The paramedics are here!" Miroku shouted, as he pushed through the crowd, making a path for the medical team.

Inuyasha hesitantly placed Kagome on the stretcher, but her hands stayed attached to his shirt. Inuyasha swallowed.

Sango patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay. She'll be alright."

Inuyasha nodded, and took her small hand from his shirt, and laid her arm straight at her sides.

Kaede turned to Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and now Shippo.

"All of ye, are excused to go to the hospital today. Get going."

They all had gracious expressions, before they followed the paramedics out of the school.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all sat in the waiting room. They've been here for two hours now, and they've heard nothing about Kagome's condition. Inuyasha was pissed at the wait. Kagome could be on the verge of dying from loosing so much blood.

Inuyasha growled, causing everyone to look up at him. "Im tired of waiting! I wanna know about her condition!"

Miroku sighed. "Patience is a virtue, Inuyasha. We all want to know, but we still have to wait."

Shippo put his lollipop down. "I cant even eat this, now."

Sango fell off her chair at the statement.

Miroku shook his head. Inuyasha growled. Again. Just then, more paramedics came in with someone on a stretcher.

Sango gasped. "Look! It's Kouga!"

Everyone turned and indeed, it was Kouga on the stretcher. His arms were burned from his shoulder down to his hand.

"Whew, how did that happen?" Shippo said.

Miroku glanced at the wounds again. "Those are purification wounds. Kouga was purified."

"Who could've purified-

Inuyasha cut Sango off. "It was Kagome."

Everyone turned to look at him as Kouga was wheeled down the hall.

Miroku raised a brow. "How do you know?"

"I saw her do it. Kouga had been knocked into the lockers. She's a miko."

Sango sat back down. "Who would've thought that a goth would be a miko?"

They all shrugged, and then a doctor came in.

The doctor coughed and they all looked up at him.

"Im Doctor Shin. Are you the friend's of Higurashi, Kagome?"

They all nodded.

"She has just gotten out of surgery, because we had to stitch the wound in her leg. She's resting in one of the room's right now."

They all sighed with relief. But, Doctor Shin still looked stricken.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What is it that you're not telling us?"

Doctor Shin coughs, and straightens his white coat.  
" She is low on blood, from bleeding so much, so she'll pretty weak when she wakes up. And the knife managed to hit a bone and leave a pretty depressing crack in it."

They all nodded. "So, will she be alright?" Inuyasha asked.

Doctor Shin nodded. "She should be after plenty of rest, and at least four weeks of rehabilitation."

Sango nodded. "Wow. When can we go see her?"

"In a couple of hours."

They all nodded. Miroku did a small bow. "Thank you." He said.

Doctor Shin smiled. "It's my job, no problem."

They all nodded as he left the room.

"So, tow hours, think you can hold out till then, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I know that she's alive and somewhat well, so Im better, I guess."

Miroku chuckled. "Two hours worth of surgery, wow."

Shippo picked up his lollipop again and licked it. "I can eat this now." He said.

Sango looked like she was ready to puke. "Ah Shippo! Gross! That was on the floor!" She said.

Shippo blinked. "You're point?"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"_Kagome, I promise I wont hurt you, ever." _

_Kagome felt herself running away from the voice. _

"_We'll be happy, I'll take care of you." _

_Kagome picked up the pace as she ran even more from __**his**__ voice that was calling out to her. _

"_Bitch, you'll learn your lesson yet." _

_Kagome felt a sudden pressure on both of her arms. _

"_I'll show you how it really is." _

_Kagome squirmed as the tears fell, and so did her feelings of trust. _

_SLAP!!! _

"_I'll love you, always and forever, my Kagome."_

_Kagome felt herself falling into a pit of deep despair. There was no escaping it. No light, in this dark hole. Nothing to shine, and lead her the way..._

_Forever falling. _

"Ah!" Kagome screamed as she launched up in her bed. Sweat was pouring down her forehead and her eyes were wide with fright. Just then she felt the pain of her arms and leg.

"Ahh!" She yelled, but not too loud, as she moved her leg. She slowly sat back on the bed, with her wounded leg stretched out in front of her.

She suddenly became aware of the IV in her arm. She sighed. _Great, another hospital. _She thought. It had been years since she'd last been in a hospital. 3 years to be exact. That had been when _that_ happened.

Kagome sighed as she took in the way the depressing room looked.

She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Her gaze flickered back to the IV in her arm, and without a second doubt, she snatched it out of her arm and shoved into the sides of the bed.

She hissed in pain as the needle was forcefully ripped out. She moved to get out of the bed, when she felt a tug. She turned around to see another IV in her other arm.

Kagome scowled. "Damn." She said, as she ripped that one out as well.

She bit back a scream of pain once again, as she plunged the needle into the bed, and slowly attempted to get out of the bed.

She felt a jolt of pain as she put weight on her injured leg. She lifted up the hospital gown to see a large stitch there.

"What the hell? Stitches?" She whispered to herself, as she limped over to a bag on the far side of the room. She had to pinch herself to keep from screaming bloody murder from the pain she was feeling.

She finally plopped down in front of the bag, and as soon as she reached for her left arm fell limp.

Her eyes widened. "Shit. Nobody bothers to tell me that Im going to be temporarily paralyzed after something like this. How bad is this wound?" She asked herself.

She used her right arm to open the bag, and just as she thought, all her stuff was in there.

She grabbed her long leather boot out of the bag and shook it a couple of times. Then, finally, what she had been looking for, fell out.

She picked up the Swiss Army knife, and flicked the blade open. It really was a nice looking tool. The handle was black and had a rose vine design on the front and it was really shiny!

Kagome smiled, bitterly. _Well, I guess I need more 'relief'._ She thought, as she limped into the bathroom.

She plopped down on the tile floor, right in front of the toilet. She held her limp right arm over the toilet and popped out the blade from the switchblade she held in her right hand.

She lightly pressed the thin blade against her delicate skin, and along with a couple of drops of her own blood, tow tears fell as well.

_Why do I do this? I dont wanna suffer anymore! I just wanna forget!_

She thought, as the blood spilled into the toilet water, turning it a clear/pinkish color.

"Kagome?!" someone gasped.

Kagome whipped her head around to have her teary eyes land on Inuyasha's shocked face as he stood in the doorway.

He quickly walked all the way in, and plopped down in front of her.

Kagome turned to look away from him, but he gripped her chin and turned her to face him.

"Kagome, look at me."

Kagome kept her cloudy eyes away from Inuyasha's as two tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Kagome, please, look at me." Inuyasha pleaded, as he kept his hold on her chin.

Kagome uneasily turned her cloudy gaze on Inuyasha and looked into his worried amber eyes.

"W-what do you want? Why a-are you always butting in?" She asked, quietly.

Inuyasha never took his eyes away from hers. "Kagome, what the hell is wrong with you?" He whispered.

Kagome choked back a sob, as she shook her head. "I dont know anymore, I dont know why I do this, I dont know anything! I dont want to suffer anymore."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the broken girl, and held her close.

"What are you suffering from, Kagome?"

Kagome's hands automatically clenched his shirt, tight.

"I-I cant tell you." She whispered so softly that he barely heard it.

Inuyasha nodded. "Whenever you're ready, then. I'll be here to help you, I'll be here to protect you. You'll be alright."

Kagome released a heart-wrenching sob, as her shoulders racked with every single sob she released.

Inuyasha held her tighter. _What is it, that's wrong with her? Why wont she let me in? Why cant I help her?_

Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "Everything, will be fine. You wont suffer anymore, and neither will I."

Kagome's sobs quieted, then stopped completely after a while. "You're suffering, Inuyasha?" She whispered.

Inuyasha smiled. "Mhm. Because when you're in pain, so am I."

_**Hm, would that be a sweet or creepy ending? Who knows! Not even I, who wrote it! Review, this was a really good chapter. I think. Does that sound conceited? Hmp, who cares. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of '  
Can You Help Me?' Entitled: So Long As You Need It...**_

_**Question Of The Day: How would you have handled Kagome if you were Inuyasha? Meaning, if you come in and she's cutting herself. Answer honestly!**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	10. So Long As You Need It

_**Hey guys. This is gonna be somewhat of a songfic chapter. I have 100 reviews now, and this story is nowhere near over. Help me reach that 200!! **_

_**Italics- Song. **_

_**After thought after Italics,- Thinking. **_

_**So Long As You Need It...**_

Kagome winced as she put weight on her recovering leg, it was her third physical therapy session. She had been in the hospital now for two weeks. Her leg was becoming better faster than expected, because of her miko powers, and she could walk now, but not for too long a time.

Inuyasha watched her from off to the side. He came to see her while she was in the hospital almost everyday. He usually watched her with her session, like today. In a couple of more weeks, maybe sooner, she'd be back in school with whoever did this to her. Inuyasha growled at that thought. He'd find whoever did this to her.

Kagome's therapist clapped. "Excellent, Kagome! You're recovering better than expected! You should be back in school in no more than a week."

Kagome smiled. "That'd be great. I hate hospitals."

The therapist laughed. "Dont we all? Well, Im going to lunch, take care." She said, walking away.

Kagome nodded and turned to Inuyasha, who smiled at her. "Well, we should get you back to your room." He said.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I hate these crutches." She said. Inuyasha chuckled, as he grabbed her crutches and picked her up bridal style.

"Hey! Who said you could do that?!" She yelled, as he walked down the halls with her squirming in his arms.

Inuyasha laughed. "Calm down. It's not like I'd drop you or anything." He teased.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You'd better not!"

"Oh but I will."

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head. "Ah! Damn it, woman! I wont drop you!" He yelled, as he turned the corner and got on the elevator.

"Like I can really trust you now." Kagome said, pouting. Inuyasha shook his head as the elevator doors closed.

"Whatever, emo wench." He said, as he watched the buttons light up with every new floor.

Kagome finally relaxed in his hold. "When can I finally leave this place? Jii-chan's already pissed that Im missing so much school."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whenever you can walk for more than five minutes."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever, dog-boy." Kagome said, managing to finally roll out of his arms as they entered her hospital room.

"Dog-boy? I thought I was 'prep'?" Inuyasha asked, plopping down in a chair right next to Kagome's bed.

Kagome smirked. "Oh, you're that too."

Inuyasha threw her crutches on the ground and relaxed more in the chair. "You should practice with those, when you're feeling up to it. They might send you back to school on crutches."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she hopped over to her bed and plopped down it.

She turned over on her side, so that she would be facing Inuyasha.

"How's Kouga?" She said, barely above a whisper.

Inuyasha growled. "What do you wanna know about him, for? You'd think you would have dropped the guy by now."

Kagome frowned. "Well, it is because of me that he's even here. And, he's still my boyfriend."

Inuyasha felt his heart sink before he growled again. "It's part way because of him that _you're_ here."

Kagome scowled and brung her fist down on the bed. "Just tell me how he's doing, dammit!"

"Why do you spend your time worrying about him?!"

"Why are you butting in my business?!!"

"Cause' I want to!"

"Cause' _I_ want to!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha growled. "Im just trying to help you!"

"No, you aren't! You're trying to keep me isolated from the world!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!!!"

"TOO!!"

Inuyasha stood up abruptly and grabbed his coat. "You help yourself out, emo wench." He said, grabbing his hat as well and walking out of the room.

Kagome sat back against the bed, with her arms folded and lips formed in a pout.

"Stupid prep..."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha sat in his Spanish class. In fact he sat right next to Kikyou.

Myoga ranted on about how to say customary greetings in Spanish.

"And that, you retarded little shits, is how you say 'good morning' in Spanish. You'll be tested on that!"

Inuyasha sighed as Kikyou kept playing with the long braid he had his hair in. It had been 5 days since he last saw Kagome, and since their argument. It had been really awful for him. He had been wondering about her condition and if she had gotten better or worse.

"Inu-poo, what's the matter? Why aren't you talking?" Kikyou asked, twirling his braid around.

Inuyasha sighed. "Nothing. Nothing at all." He said, leaning back into Kikyou's hands more.

Kikyou smirked and continued to play with his hair. "It'd better not be anything like a goth. A particular girl goth."

Inuyasha quirked a brow. "Why would you say that?"_ Something's not right here. _

Kikyou froze, then continued the petting of his hair. "Oh, no reason. I was just kidding around." She said, chuckling nervously.

Inuyasha quirked his other brow, as he reached his hand back and with the tip of his claw, swiped one hand down the braid. The braid came loose and his hair was out and down his back like it was most of the time.

Miroku threw a pencil at him from behind him. Inuyasha yelped from the hit, and gave Miroku an annoyed and questioning look.

Miroku snickered. "Dude, did you hear who's back?"

"Who?"

Just then the bell rang, and everyone got up to leave.

_Imagine if the pillow that you cried on was my chest, _

Inuyasha and Miroku walked out. Sango and Shippo weren't there that day.

"So, who's back?" Inuyasha asked, as he threw his books into his locker.

Miroku smiled. " Well, it's-

"Me."

Is what Inuyasha heard from behind him. He whipped around to see Kagome standing there. On crutches.

_The tissue that you wiped your face with, was my hand. _

"Kagome! What are you doing here?! You should be in the hospital!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome scowled. "Inuyasha, Im fine! I walk on crutches fine, and Im fit to be in school."

"You cracked a bone! No you're not!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku chuckled nervously. "Inuyasha maybe you shouldn't yell so loud. You know what, never mind, Im going to class." He said, zipping off down the hall.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha.

_Imagine if you needed advice about some other guy, Im the one that comes to mind! _

Inuyasha growled. "Kagome, you really shouldn't be here."

Kagome frowned. "Im fine. Besides, what are you trying to pull, anyway? I told you Im fine. I even have pain-killers with me."

Inuyasha growled. "Im not trying to pull anything! Im trying to be a good friend!"

"Well your doing a rotten ass job of it!" She yelled, turning around and practically strutting down the hallways.

Inuyasha sighed. He'd done it again.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was after lunch and time to go back to class, Inuyasha walked down the hallways, heading for Physics.

_Im not tryna hear you tell nobody that Im just a friend. _

He was still thinking about his fight with Kagome. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled. But then again, she shouldn't have come to school with her leg still slightly fractured. Pain-killers or not.

_Just trying to make sure Im that body that you call your man. _

Inuyasha had reached the stairs when he heard a familiar voice, groan...

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome turned the corner on her crutches. Her leg was hurting and she had just took some painkillers. She was coming from a teachers room and needed to get down stairs. She didn't feel like taking the elevator.

She reached the staircase and and her vision blurred a little bit. She disregarded it as she started to hobble down the stairs. Her vision blurred some more, and she fell forward with a groan. Damn painkillers and their side-affects.

3333333333333333333333

Inuyasha gasped. "Kagome!" He yelled, as he ran forward and caught the crippled girl, and her crutches fell to the ground next to them. Kagome had ended up falling against his chest and she quickly snapped to it.

"I-Inuyasha?" She said.

Inuyasha sighed with relief. "You're alright. I told you you shouldn't have today."

Kagome looked surprised. "You're not mad at me?"

It was Inuyasha's turn to look surprised. "Mad? I was worried more than anything."

_I wanna be the last one that you cal late at night, _

Kagome smiled. "Im glad. I dont like to fight with you."

Inuyasha smiled. "That's good to hear. We should get you to the Nurse's office or something."

Kagome yawned. "Sure, whatever you want." She said in her careless goth voice.

_The first one that you dial when you open your eyes, _

Inuyasha nodded. "Glad you agree with me." He said, hoisting her up on his back.

"Inuyasha, why did you help me back there? Especially after all that."

_Wanna be the one you run to, _

Inuyasha shook his head. "Kagome no baka."

_Wanna be the one that aint gonna hurt you,_

Kagome quirked a brow. "What? What'd I say?"

_I wanna be the guy that's making all your girls jealous,_

Inuyasha smiled.

"I'll help you so long as you need it."

_**Cheesy, but cute. Hehe. Next chapter, less cuteness, and more drama. Oooh. Wonder what that's gonna be? Only I know! Review, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Can You Help Me?' Entitled: For You **_

_**Question Of The Day: What would you do to deal with a stubborn and injured friend? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	11. For You

_**Hey guys. Here's your new update. Thanks for your never-ending reviews. I really appreciate it. So, on with the fic! **_

_**For You **_

A scowl graced Kagome's features as Inuyasha propped her leg up on a stack of huge pillows.

" Inuyasha! My leg is fine! Leave it alone!"

Inuyasha growls. "No, it isn't! I just saw you wince!" He yelled.

Kagome sighed and laid against the headboard of the bed. She had come over to Inuyasha's mansion, to work on their project. And she had been practically pampered since she limped her way in on crutches.

Kagome pouted. "I've been over here for an hour! We haven't got any studying done!"

Inuyasha scowled. "We will in a minute, I was just making you comfortable."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Look, do you remember what we were supposed to do the project on?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Uh, wasn't it on the Sengoku Jiidai or something?"

Kagome sighed. ":After almost two months, you still dont know. God, I hate you." She said.

Inuyasha smirked. "Love ya too!" He said, getting up and and hitting her on the head with one of the pillows. 

"No fair! Im crippled!" Kagome yelled, trying to swing at him, but she couldn't reach. Inuyasha had jumped too far back away from the bed.

Inuyasha laughed. "And thank God that you are. Hey, lets go get something to eat. Plenty of crap in the kitchen."

Kagome quirked a brow. "You mean, you actually get your own food?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Why wouldn't I? Oh wait, you thought I would have a servant get it for me? Sorry, we only have maids here, not servants that bring you food."

Kagome shrugged. "Whatever."

Just then, the door opened and Sesshomaru walked in. "Little brother, where is the peanut butter?" He said in his monotone voice.

Inuyasha shrugged. "How the hell should I know? I hate peanut butter!"

Sesshomaru scowled. "You know where it is, you hid it from me because you know I love peanut butter!"

"I dont care if you love peanut butter!"

"Oh but you do. Now tell me half-breed, where is my peanut butter?!"

Kagome watched the two blood brothers with an amused expression.

"I dont know where the God Dam peanut butter is! Get out of my room!"

"Not until you tell me where you hid my peanut butter!!"

"I didn't hide your God Damn peanut butter!"

"WHERE IS MY PEANUT BUTTER?!!!" Sesshomaru yelled.

The door opened and Inu No Taisho came in the room. "Sesshomaru, your peanut butter is in my room. I wanted to make a sandwich."

Sesshomaru stood with his mouth open, while Inuyasha smirked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You've won this round, little brother." He said, walking out of the room with his fluffy fur hanging behind him.

Inu No Taisho did the same with his fluffy fur dragging behind him as well.

"Damn, that fur creeps me out." He said, plopping down on the bed again.

Kagome chuckled, and straightened her black skirt. "Are things always like that?"

"Like what? With Sesshomaru? Sure. We're one pretty messed up family."

"I see. You're lucky."

"I guess, stuff like that happens with Sesshomaru often."

Kagome shrugged. "Whatever. What the food you said you were gonna get?"

"Oh right. I'll be back." Inuyasha said, walking out of the room. 

Kagome sat on the bed looking around the room. God, she was bored. But then again, the view of Inuyasha's room wasn't bad. The room was painted a dark red, and he had posters of random bands. It wasn't how she pictured it to be. She had thought it would be, preppy and all rich boyish.

But, it looked normal. Like the average teenage boy's room. Kinda reminded her of Kouga's room.

At the thought of Kouga, Kagome saddened.

Was she somehow betraying him by being here? No, she wasn't. She was only working on her project with Inuyasha. It was nothing more.

"Kagome, hey I brought you some peanut butter- Kagome, what's the matter? Why the long face?"

Kagome's head snapped up. "Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."

Inuyasha set the peanut butter down on the small table beside the bed and sat down on the bed. "About what?"

Kagome scowled. "God, Inuyasha why are you so nosy?! Stay out of my business!"

Inuyasha growled. "Im trying to help you! You keep pushing me away!"

"I never said I wanted your help! It's not like I said, 'Inuyasha, can you help me with a problem I dont have?'"

"There is problem that you have! Something that you're hiding from me and everyone else!"

"Im not hiding anything!" Kagome's voice cracked.

"Yes! You are! Please, Kagome, let me help you."

Kagome tried to attempt a scowl, but she couldn't. "I-I cant let you do that." She whispered.

Inuyasha sighed. He pulled Kagome's somewhat still form to him. "Kagome, who hurt you?"

Kagome gasped. "I-I, n- no one."

"No, somebody did."

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha's embrace. "C-can we just talk about something else, please?" Kagome asked, with pleading eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't resist. "Fine. We'll talk about who hurt your leg."

Kagome sighed. "I knew that this would come up, sooner or later."

Inuyasha nodded for her to go on.

"They actually hurt more than my leg. I was punched a couple of times, and kicked. I just got he living shits beat out of me."

Inuyasha waited for her to go on.

" You know, it all happened on the way to my locker."

"Just tell me who did it, dammit!"

Kagome nodded. "It was Mayu, and Nazuna."

"Mayu and Nazuna? They usually hang around Kikyou, which means... oh no. Kagome, why didn't you say anything?!"

Kagome flinched. "I didn't think it would matter, considering you're dating Kikyou."

"Are you out of your frickin' mind? I dont care if it was Buddha himself!"

"Um, Inuyasha, Im Shinto..."

"You religion doesn't matter right now! Oh, Im really gonna handle this!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "You wont hurt her, will you? I never saw you as the type to hit a girl."

Inuyasha snorted. "Of course, I'll hurt her, but not physically. Im gonna hit her where it hurts most."

Kagome quirked a brow. "Where?"

Inuyasha smirked. "The ego."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was a Thursday and everyone was at lunch. Inuyasha had talked to Miroku about his little plan. They knew what they were going to do, and they were going to do it today.

Everyone was sitting at the table. The whole group. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Shippo's candy, and Naraku and Kikyou.

Kagome was off at the Goth table, sitting next to Kouga. They were having they're sweet little lovers conversation, which made Inuyasha wanna go gut himself.

Inuyasha turned back around with a disgusted sigh. Then he looked over to Miroku. "Miroku." He said.

Miroku turned around at the sound of his name and nodded. Him and Inuyasha both stood up and went to go tower over Kikyou.

Kikyou looked up. "Oh, hey boys. What do ya want?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Nothing. Cant I come stand over my girl? God." He said.

Kikyou smirked. "Oh, of course you can. I was just wondering." She said, seductively.

Inuyasha nodded and held his arms out. "Give me a hug, Kiki-poo." He said.

Kikyou squealed in delight. "You're finally, giving me a pet name, too?!" She yelled, as she hugged him.

Inuyasha forced a smile. "Mhm." He said, signaling for Miroku to get behind her.

Miroku smirked evilly and nodded. He crept behind Kikyou and pulled a container of mud and other things in that container (dog poo) out of his backpack. He opened the container and emptied the contents onto Kikyou's but.

Kikyou screamed and almost jumped in the air. Inuyasha smirked.

"Look, everybody! Kikyou just shit herself! God Damn!" He said, moving his hand as if something something stank.

Miroku supposedly gasped. "Damn! She did! Damn, bitch, you real nasty."

"I didn't do anything, I-

"Ah, shut up bitch! I dont wanna go out with a girl who just shit herself! It was nice knowing ya, bitch!" Inuyasha said, pushing her away from him.

Miroku walked past Kikyou as he went back to his table. All eyes were on him and the whole popular table.

"Damn, you stank. You might wanna go take care of that." He said, waving his hand in front of his face.

Inuyasha chuckled and bent down next to Kikyou's ear. "Think twice before you hurt Kagome again, Kinky-ho."

Kikyou gasped and ran out of the lunchroom, screaming: "You'll pay for this Inuyasha and Kagome! You wait till I get cleaned up! I'll get you!"

"You might wanna go use the bathroom, first!" Inuyasha yelled, leaving everyone in the lunchroom laughing their asses off.

Inuyasha smirked as he looked over to the Goth table and saw Kagome busting a gut. _   
_

_It was all for you..._

_**Yet another cheesy ending. The next one will not be cheesy at the ending, though! Yay! Review, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Can You Help Me?' Entitled: I Hate Road Trips**_

_**Question Of The Day: What would've been a better way to get back at Kikyou? **_

_**  
With that said, Sayonara! **_


	12. I Hate Road Trips

_**Hey guys. Thanks for your reviews. Almost to 200!! Whoop de **__**do**__**! So long as you give the **__**encouragement, I'll give the entertainment! So, here's the new chapter. **_

_**I Hate Road Trips **_

Inuyasha sat in the kitchen in his large mansion. It was the day before Christmas break, and only one more day till freedom!! Right now, Inuyasha was feasting on an entire jar of peanut butter. Kagome had made him taste some when he brung her the peanut butter. Now, he was addicted.

Sesshomaru walked in with a bored expression. "Hey Inuyasha, wanna go get- Is that _my_ peanut butter you're feasting upon?"

Inuyasha looked up with an innocent expression. "Actually, it is. It's pretty good. Kagome made me taste some. Mmm."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Get your grimy half-breed hands off of _my _peanut butter."

Inuyasha growled. "I dont see your name on it!"

Sesshomaru coughed, and signaled for Inuyasha to turn the jar around. Inuyasha looked on the side and there was a big label that read: SESSHOMARU'S PEANUT BUTTER! NOBODY TOUCH!!!!!!

Inuyasha sweatdropped. "Im still eating it." He said, taking one slow spoon of peanut butter and putting it in his mouth. To make a big show out of it.

"Mmm..." He said.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "How dare you! Put down the peanut butter, now!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nuh uh. Im hungry." He said, taking another teasing spoonful of peanut butter into his mouth.

"Yes! Yes! Oh God! There's a orgy in my mouth! Yes! Yes!" Inuyasha said, slamming his hands down on the counter.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and he scowled. "Leggo of the God Damn peanut butter!!" He yelled.

Inuyasha took in another spoon of peanut butter and smacked his lips.

All was quiet. You could hear a pen drop. A cricket started making that annoying noise.

Without hardly uttering a word, Sesshomaru jumped over the counter and jumped onto Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha tried to swing him off, but no such luck. Sesshomaru started choking Inuyasha with his fur.

"Ha! You cant eat peanut butter while you're choking, huh bitch!?" He yelled, tightening his hold.

Inuyasha hurriedly gulped down more peanut butter and yanked Sesshomaru's hair. Even that wouldn't distract Sesshomaru from getting his peanut butter back.

Inuyasha elbowed Sesshomaru in the stomach and scrambled from underneath him.

Sesshomaru pulled out his whip from the tips of his fingers and started to hit Inuyasha with it.

"Give back the God Damn peanut butter!!" Sesshomaru yelled, hitting him with the whip repeatedly.

Inuyasha shook his head as he ate more peanut butter. "No! It's mine!" He said, wiping a strip of blood from his face onto his claws.

"Blades of Blood!" He yelled, throwing them at Sesshomaru, then doing a back flip onto the other counter.

Sesshomaru dodged the blades. And tackled Inuyasha, and started to pull his hair. "Give me my peanut butter, half-breed!"

Inuyasha bit down on Sesshomaru's hand. "Never!" He said, laughing maniacally.

Sesshomaru yelped and grabbed his hand, while he sat on Inuyasha. "Give me the _fucking_ peanut butter." He said, panting.

Inuyasha panted as well. "Hell...no." He said, taking another large portion of peanut butter into his mouth.

Sesshomaru growled and brung a chair down on Inuyasha's head. But, Inuyasha didn't give up. He yanked Sesshomaru's hair and kept pulling on it.

Sesshomaru screamed. "Ah! My beautiful silver tresses!!" He yelled, bitch-slapping Inuyasha across the face and reaching for the peanut butter.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at Sesshomaru's reaching hand. He stuck his entire tongue into the jar and started licking everything in it.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in despair. "NOOO!!!" He said, pounding his hands on the tile floor while he watched Inuyasha take another triumphant bite of _his_ peanut butter.

Inu No Taisho entered the room and shook his head at his two sons. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha."

The two boys immediately looked up at their father's call. Inu No Taisho sighed.

"Inuyasha, stop eating Sesshomaru's peanut butter. Sesshomaru, stop crying over it. I came to tell you that we're going to Aspen again this year for you're Christmas break, with Miroku's family."

Inuyasha nodded. "Great. I'll go call Sango and the others."

Sesshomaru groaned. "I dont wanna be seen in public with a bunch of juniors! I'll be embarrassed!"

Inu No Taisho quirked a brow. "Weren't you just crying over lost peanut butter?"

Sesshomaru scoffed. "This Sesshomaru, cries over no delicious treat." He said, walking out of the kitchen.

Inu No Taisho shrugged. Then from the living room, you could hear Sesshomaru wailing.

"MY PEANUT BUTTER!!! DAMN YOU, HALF-BREED!!"

Izayoi was walking past Sesshomaru and into the kitchen. "Stop all that harsh language!" She said, going into the kitchen.

Inu No Taisho hugged his wife and a perplexed expression. "I think those boys will be the death of us."

Izayoi nodded. "One seventeen year old, and one eighteen year old. Who both love peanut butter. Yup, they'll be the death of us, alright."

333333333333333

"You want _me _to go to Aspen with you?" Kagome asked, as she laid back more in her chair.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, you're a friend and all, so why not? Shippo, Miroku, and Sango are coming too."

Kagome shrugged. "I might. How are we getting there?"

"Well, my dad is letting the teens drive. So, it'll be me, you, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Rin, and Shippo and Sango."

"Wasn't those two goths you mentioned?"

Inuyasha nodded. "They both have a thing for Sesshomaru. So, they're both coming."

Just then, Kouga entered the media center they were in, and plopped down next to Kagome, wrapping one arm around her waist possessively.

Kagome inwardly groaned. "Hey Kouga-kun, what are you doing here?"

Kouga smirked. "Do I need a reason to come see my woman?"

Kagome's goth behavior suddenly snapped back in place and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Inuyasha growled. "What the hell do you want mangy wolf? You see us talking here!"

Kouga growled. "Listen, mutt-face, Kagome is mine and no one else's. I can come around her if I feel the need to. Now go lick yourself clean or something."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. " Kagome, I'll see ya later. Think over what I said." He said, getting up and walking out of the media center.

Kagome scowled. "Dammit Kouga, you didn't have to be so mean."

Kouga scowled. "Why would you care? He's some preppy half-breed mutt."

"But he's my friend."

"Kagome, far as Im concerned you dont need any other friends besides me."

Kagome scoffed. "Pig." She said, trying to remove his hand from her waist.

"Wolf." Kouga said smirking, as he tightened his hold on her waist.

Kagome looked around. "Dont make a scene here. Please dont."

Kouga growled, leaning in closer to her. "I'll do whatever I damn well want to." He said, hooking one claw under her chin.

Kagome stood up abruptly. She could get around a lot better now without those damnable crutches. She was fully healed now. "Kouga, go screw yourself." She said, touching the hand that was on her waist lightly with a huge surge spiritual power.

Kouga hissed and immediately drew his hand back. Kagome stormed her way out of the school's media center.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Careful, Miroku! That's my make-up suitcase!!" Sango yelled, as she helped Miroku ease her suitcase onto the top of Inuyasha's Range Rover.

Inuyasha shook his head as he found himself loading three suitcases worth of Shippo's candy onto the top of the truck as well. It was the day to leave for Aspen and all the teens were arranging their luggage in the car. Sesshomaru had got a suitcase with a lock on it for his peanut butter and Inuyasha had his own as well.

Inuyasha sighed. Too bad Kagome wasn't here.

Shippo patted him on the back as he ate the new chocolate Skittles. "Cheer up, buddy. Taste the chocolate rainbow." He said, dropping one Skittle onto Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah, yeah, you taste my foot up your ass." He mumbled, as he went to the front of the car.

"Alright, everybody! We're getting ready to leave in two minutes! Any bathroom breaks, take care of it now!" He said.

Everyone nodded and ran inside the mansion for the bathroom use. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Inuyasha!"

He heard a female voice scream, and he looked up to see Kagome sliding towards him on a large trail of ice.

"Ahh!" He yelled, as Kagome landed on him. Well, more on top of him.

Kagome smirked. "Thought I wouldn't show up, eh?"

Inuyasha smirked as well. "Well, hello to you to, Kagome. You must be really happy to see me."

Kagome blushed red as she figured what he meant. She slowly slid off of him. "Oh shut up."

Inuyasha laughed and stood up and held his hand out for her to take. She did so, and then everyone else came out of the house.

Sango grumbled. "Stupid hentaii..." She said under her breath, as she came out.

Then, she finally took notice of Kagome. "Kagome! What are you doing here?"

Kagome smirked. "May seem a little unexpected, but Im coming on that trip to Aspen with you guys."

Sango smiled. "That's great, I need another friend here that isn't a guy or obsessed with Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha took Kagome's black suitcase and lifted on top of the truck and strapped it down. "There. Tell the others to hurry the hell up. I wanna hit the road before the ice thickens more on the roads."

Sango nodded. "Be right back." She said, running back into the Takahashi Estate.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "So, how'd things go with Kouga?"

Kagome cocked a brow. "Uh, you could say it went well. He's just jealous over me having a guy for a friend. He's... always been like that."

Inuyasha nodded. _And I guess a friend is all I'll ever be. _" As long as you're alright. Oh, here come the others."

Kagome turned around to see the whole gang plus some others leaving the large mansion.

Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha. "Little brother, hand over the keys."

Inuyasha growled. "Hell no. This is my truck, so Im gonna drive it."

"Im the elder brother, do as I say! Give me the keys!" Sesshomaru said, glaring at Inuyasha.

"No!"

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, just let Sesshomaru drive the car. You're giving me a migraine."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and 'feh'd. "Nope. It's my truck, Im gonna drive it."

Shippo scowled. "Just letting him drive the fucking truck or I'll shove my candy up you're ass!"

Everyone was silent.

Inuyasha coughed. "Sesshomaru, here are the keys. Im gonna go sit in the back, c'mon Kagome."

Kagome nodded slowly and went to go sit in the back of the truck.

Sango watched them get in the back, and then she turned to Miroku. "Im not sitting next to Shippo."

Miroku nodded. "Me neither. Let's get in the back with Inuyasha and Kagome." He said, sliding into the car. Sango nodded and followed. Shippo got in the car feeling good about himself, and Kagura and Rin shuffled in soon after. Sesshomaru got up front.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It had been three hours, and so far, it had been the worst three hours of Kagome's life. They had made nine stops, all for Shippo's candy and not to mention, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kept bickering. Kagura and Rin were fighting over Sesshomaru.

Sango had slapped Miroku for groping her, and had screamed 'hentaii!' every time she did.

Kagome sighed, as the next argument with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started.

"Look, Im telling you, Barney is gay." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Barney is my hero, he's not gay."

"Yes he is!"

"No he isn't!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he isn't!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he isn't!"

"Yes he is!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Shippo yelled, as he stuck a lollipop into his mouth angrily. Kagome silently thanked Shippo, as she laid her head more on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha blushed some, but decided to bask in the moment.

The car was silent. That is, until a loud smacking noise resonated through out the large vehicle. Everyone blinked and turned around slowly.

Everyone directed their questioning gazes towards Inuyasha.

Then, only Sesshomaru's voice was heard in the car as he continued to drive.

"Is that _my_ jelly you're feasting upon?"

_**Okay, okay. I was a little lazy with this update. Ya see, I've been feeling kind of weak for a day or two, so I didn't feel up to typing something with a whole lot of effort. At least this one was funny. Dammit, being anemic sucks. Anyway, review and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Can You Help Me?' Entitled: No Time To Settle In: Hit The Stores! **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	13. No Time To Settle In: Hit The Stores!

_**Hey guys. Thanks for your outstanding amount of reviews. I hope that after this chapter, I reach 200. Thanks so much. Here's your new chapter. **_

_**No Time To Settle In: Hit The Stores!**_

"Finally! Sweet land, I'll never doubt you again!" Miroku screamed, as he jumped out of the truck and began kissing the ground.

Sesshomaru frowned. "It wasn't _that_ bad. It was only a six hour drive after all."

Everyone snorted in response. Rin laughed and clapped her hands together. "That's alright, Sesshy! We can all still have a good time."

Kagome sweatdropped. "I dont even know why they call you a goth."

Inuyasha got out of the truck holding everyone's bags. "Whatever. Let's get inside the cabin, it's cold out here." He said.

Everyone shrugged as they went into the beach house-looking cabin.

3333333333333

"This room is mine! It's closer to Sesshy!" Rin yelled, clutching onto Sesshomaru's arm. Kagura scoffed in annoyance.

"You stupid human! This room is mine!" She yelled, taking Sesshomaru's other arm. Sesshomaru gulped as the two girls began pulling him back and forth.

Inuyasha sweatdropped at the scene in front of him, before turning around to face the others. Apparently, they weren't too concerned about rooms right now. Sango had laid herself in front of the fireplace, Miroku was reading a book while sitting in one of the arm-chairs, Shippo was eating candy, and Kagome was staring out the window. It was no surprise how comfortable they were already, the 'cabin' was extremely warm. The walls were painted a dark brown, and there was a red carpet right in front of the fireplace.

Along with that, the kitchen wasn't too far off from the sitting room, and that had an unlimited supply of peanut butter and other foods in it. There was also an assortment of arm chairs in couches in the cabin. There four armchairs, and two couches. One was a big one, the other was a love seat.

"Im getting that room!" Kagura yelled, her red eyes shining with anger.

Rin let out an agitated yell. "No, it's mine!"

Inuyasha growled. "Both of you shut the hell up! Share the room or something." He said.

Both of the girls shrugged, and settled for sharing.

Sango suddenly clapped her hands together. "Alright, everybody! Let's get out of this cabin and hit the stores!"

Every boy in the room groaned.

"Can we shop for candy?" Shippo asked.

Everyone fell over.

Quickly recovering from that outburst, Kagome straightened her black skirt and rolled her eyes.

"You'd think we'd hit the slopes first." She mumbled, from her place at the window.

Inuyasha sighed. "What exactly are we shopping for?"

"Christmas presents of course!" Rin said. Miroku cocked a brow. "Christmas is four days away from now."

"Exactly. All the more reason to start shopping now. We'll split up in to two teams." Sango said.

All the boys groaned once again.

"Boys with the boys and girls with the girls. Simple as that." Kagome said.

Everyone nodded. "Well, let's get shopping!" Rin and Kagura yelled.

All the boys opened their mouths to groan again, but Sango and Kagome immediately silenced them.

"Groan again and we'll take away everything that you like!" They both yelled with murderous looks in their eyes.

Miroku smirked. "You cant take away groping."

"Miroku, your forgetting that Im very skilled with a katanna, and can therefore chop your hand off." Sango said in a nonchalant voice.

Miroku 'eeped!' and hid behind Inuyasha. "She's always been beautifully frightening." He muttered.

Inuyasha chuckled and then his eyes suddenly met Kagome's. For once, her eyes actually seemed happy, rather than tortured and un-trusting or sarcastic like usual. She smiled one of her rare smiles at him in place of her usual smirk. Inuyasha had always loved her genuine smile, but maybe, he just loved her. Or was it a strong like?

Inuyasha was knocked out of his wonders and thoughts of love, by a blow to the head, courtesy of Sesshomaru.

"Dammit, Sesshomaru! What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Little brother, we're leaving, maybe you'd know that if you hadn't been too busy staring."

Miroku started chuckling and Inuyasha turned red. "Whatever. Let's go."

3333333333333333333

Kagome sighed as she was forced to try on yet another dress because of Rin and Sango. They had tried to force a yellow dress on her, but Kagome threatened them with 4 surges of electric like spiritual power. That's why Kagura backed off right there.

Kagome walked out of the dressing room with one long black dress on. She heaved another heavy sigh. "Guys, Shouldn't we be looking for presents for the guys?"

Sango smiled. "Why Kagome? Eager to buy Inuyasha a gift?"

Rin laughed along with Sango as Kagome's cheeks became a nice shade of pink. "I-it's nothing like that! I just thought that was why we came here!"

"Riiight. You know you have it bad for him. Doesn't she Kagura?" Rin said.

Kagura shrugged. "I'd rather not risk getting purified by her, so I'll have no opinion on that matter."

Sango sweatdropped. "Um, okay. Kagome, take that dress off so we can go look for presents." She said, getting up from where she was sitting.

Kagome frowned. "Then why'd you make me try on all those clothes, if we're not buying any?"

Rin laughed as she picked up her purse and started to fall Sango out the door. "To annoy you!" She laughed as she ran out.

Kagome growled lightly under her breath, as she stomped back into the dressing room.

00000

Kagome and the other girls were in a store that was basically a guy haven. They had everything any guy could want, in the form of a gift! Electronics, sports stuff, girls even!

Sango furrowed her brows. "Hey, how would we know what to get the guys anyway?"

"Well for somebody like Miroku, I'd suggest the girl section of the store." Rin said.

Kagome nodded. "Well, let's split up and find a gift for whoever. I'll be back." She said, walking down one of the aisles.

The other three shrugged and split up as well.

Kagome explored the section she was currently in. It was filled with Inuyasha-type stuff. Stuff for cars, sneakers, and whatnot. She continued to walk until she walked past something that caught her eye. She backed up some and sweatdropped.

"Figures." She said, grabbing a large crate of peanut butter and a couple of spoons. He'd need them.

"Damn, this thing is heavy!"

3333333333333

Sango wandered down the weird women's section of the store and so far, she was completely creeped out. She had seen blow up dolls, real women in boxes, and action figures of women. You'd think some forty year old nerdy pervert designed this section of the store.

"There's nothing good for Miroku here. I dont even know what he'd like." She said aloud, as she continued walking down the strange aisle.

Sango sighed as she bumped into a large book rack. "Oomph!"

Just then Sango took a good look at the rack before pulling one book out.

_Please dont let this be some weird sex book._ She prayed as she opened it, and saw the cover page. It read: HOW TO TREAT A WOMAN.

Sango smirked as she closed the book and walked down the aisle towards the checkout area.

_Perfect. _

3333333333333

Kagura and Rin were in the same aisle together. Surprisingly, they actually had a hair section in the store. Rin was loading up on brushes and shampoos, while Kagura got a whole lot of conditioners and oddly enough, jelly.

"Ha! Sesshy's gonna like my gifts better!" Rin said, as she threw stuff into her basket.

Kagura snorted. "Dream on! Nothing can get to a man's heart like conditioner and his favorite snack!" She said, grabbing eight containers of jelly.

Rin scowled. "We'll see about that!" She said, as she threw in more brushes then dived over to Kagura's side and threw a whole lot of jelly in.

"Hey! That was my idea! Put it back!" Kagura yelled, as she tackled Rin for the jelly.

Rin sank her canines into Kagura's threatening hand and kicked her to get up. Kagura shrieked, then grabbed a HUGE brush and swept it at Rin.

Rin's eyes widened and she shrieked then ducked under a fallen shampoo rack.

Kagura scowled. "Taste my wind!" She said, pulling one of the hardly noticeable plumes out of her hair that noone ever asked about and watched it enlarge. Then she hopped on, and armed herself when shampoo and conditioners.

"Ah! No fair you're a wind demon!" Rin yelled, running down the aisle with her basket in hand.

"Take that! And that!" Kagura yelled, squirting Rin with shampoos.

Sigh, they'll never get this done.

3333333333333

Kagome and Sango sat by each other waiting for Rin and Kagura to pop up. They had been sitting here for almost a half-hour waiting for them. Kagome's arms were starting to hurt from holding the peanut butter crate and Sango had read the book over and over in that time.

Sango sighed. "What do you think is taking them so long?"

Kagome shrugged. "Probably something idiotic. They can be that way."

Sango nodded. "Hey, Kagome. Why did you suddenly turn goth over summer break anyway?"

Kagome stiffened. "O-oh look! Here they come!" She said, pointing towards Kagura flying on her feather and Rin running in front of her.

Sango directed her attention the the approaching girls now. Kagome sighed with relief. _Phew. Thank God for the change in topic. _

Kagura hopped off her plume and put it back in her hair and Rin finally relaxed.

Sango started laughing at them while Kagome cocked a brow.

"What the hell happened to you two?" She said, referring to their hair and jelly product covered clothes.

Rin squeezed some shampoo out of her hair and chuckled. "Oh, long story. I'll tell ya later."

Kagura nodded. "What she said."

3333333333333

A static of electricity went between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's faces. The two brothers were having an intense glaring contest sorta, while Miroku and Shippo watched with somewhat amused expressions.

"Little brother, I put my hand on this peanut butter crate first." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha growled. "No, I did."

"Leggo of the crate. It's big enough for my daily need of peanut butter."

"Mine's too."

"Let go of the crate, half-breed!"

"You let go of the crate, full-breed!"

"That's not an insult to my character!"

"So what!"

"So there was no point in saying full-breed!"

"Who cares! Just leggo of _my_ crate."

Sesshomaru laughed. "Im sorry, _your_ crate?"

Inuyasha nodded. "That's right, my crate."

Sesshomaru laughed harder.

Inuyasha growled. "What the hell is so funny? This crate is rightfully mine!"

Sesshomaru laughed even harder than before.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku and Shippo, who mirrored his confused expression.

Sesshomaru finally calmed down some. "That was funny. No, seriously, let go of the crate."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Uh, no."

"No, you dont understand. I _need_ this. So, uh, let go."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No."

It was quiet between the two for a moment.

"Poison claws!" Sesshomaru shouted, as he launched at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodged his attack and ran at Sesshomaru. "Senkon Tessou!" He yelled, as he raised his youkai glowing claws towards his brother's face.

Sesshomaru flipped over Inuyasha and landed behind him. Sesshomaru smirked triumphantly as he grabbed the crate.

Then, Sesshomaru was surprised to see Inuyasha smirking as well.

"What the hell are you smirking for, half-breed?" He said.

Now, it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "I demand to know why you're laughing!"

Inuyasha was doubled over laughing now and Miroku and Shippo were starting to chuckle too.

"What are you laughing at?!" Sesshomaru shouted, as his eyes flashed red.

Inuyasha finally calmed down. "Look at that crate."

Sesshomaru looked down and saw that there was only a small leaf there where the supposed crate had once been.

He sweatdropped as he sputtered out pronouns a the small leaf in his hand.

Inuyasha stepped back some to reveal the real peanut butter crate.

"How'd you..."

Inuyasha smirked. "Shippo is good for more than supplying candy. Ah, kitsunes. Ya gotta love em'."

Sesshomaru dropped on the ground with an anguished howl. "NOOO! Once again I am separated from peanut buttery goodness!"

3333333333333333333

After everyone recovering from another peanut butter fight, they all split up to find a gift for the girls. Inuyasha was currently in a jewelry store. He didn't know if Kagome would be the type to like jewelry, but why not.

Inuyasha sighed as he looked through the glass cases. He had plenty of money to put into the gift, but it was simply a matter of choosing.

"Can I help you?" An elderly voice said from behind the counter.

Inuyasha looked up to see a very old man standing there. "Uh, yes. Im looking for a gift, for a friend." He said, as he inwardly sighed. _And only a friend. _

The old man smiled. "Im Hakushin. And, would this gift be for a girl?"

Inuyasha's cheeks became somewhat pink and he nodded. "Yeah."

Hakushin nodded. "So, does she like really fancy stuff?"

"Not really. She's more simple and laid back."

"Ah, yes. I know just what you could get her." Hakushin said, signaling for Inuyasha to follow him.

Inuyasha followed the old man as he turned and they were in front of another glass case.

"This is perfect for your description. All these are really plain and simple." Hakushin said, walking away.

Inuyasha turned back to the case and looked at all they had. They had bracelets, anklet's, and necklaces. He continued to sort through them all until he found one that he finally liked.

It was a locket. It had a silver chain thingy and it was silver itself. It was heart shaped, and it had a sapphire stone in the middle of it. He could tell two heart shaped pictures could fit in there.

"Hakushin! I want this one!" He said, pointing to it.

Hakushin walked over to him. "Ah, fine choice. That'll be 20,000 yen." (That's not a lot of money. )

Inuyasha nodded as Hakushin put it in a jewelry box, He gave the old man the money leaving the store with a confident stride.

3333333333333333333

Sesshomaru was in a book store. He figured he'd buy Kagura and Rin two books. Hell, they'd go crazy if he gave them a pen.

He continued to walk down the long aisle of books looking for something of interest.

Just then he entered the 'Self-Help' section, and smirked. He reached out and grabbed two copies of the same book. It was called: HOW TO NOT COME ON TOO STRONGLY.

It'd be perfect for those two.

333333

Miroku sat in Victoria's Secret staring at the lingerie that was in the window. He had been here for about an hour looking for the right gift for Sango. He just knew she would like it.

"Can I help you?"

Miroku turned around to see a young teen standing in front of him. Her hair was black and she had a really cheery look to her. She had dark brown eyes.

Miroku nodded. "Im looking for something for a lady friend of mine."

The girl nodded. "Okay. By the way, Im Koharu. Come right this way, please."

Miroku nodded as he followed the young girl to the far back of the store. Back there, were the sluttiest articles of clothing you could find.

"What do you think of this one?" Koharu said, pointing out a lace one that looked like a loincloth.

Miroku shook his head. "Maybe something that covers a little more."

Koharu nodded. "Okay. How about this?" She said, taking out a magenta colored see-through robe looking thingy with the undergarments to match.

Miroku smiled. His _perverted_ smile. "I'll take it!

333333

Everyone met in the main lobby place in the mall. The only person that wasn't there yet, was Shippo.

"So, how'd you guys do?" Sango asked.

All three guys shrugged.

"You got me something, didn't you Sesshy?" Rin asked, bouncing up and down.

Kagura snorted. "Yeah right! He got me something!"

Kagome sighed. "Will you both shut up?!"

Kagura automatically shut up. "Im not getting purified." She mumbled.

Inuyasha laughed and turned to Miroku. "Hey, you know where Shippo is?"

Miroku shook his head. "I haven't seen him since we split up to look for stuff."

"I haven't seen the strange kitsune either." Sesshomaru said, munching on some peanut butter that was crunchy.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Is that _my_ peanut butter you're feasting upon?"

Sesshomaru suddenly had a smug look. "Maybe."

Inuyasha growled. "I'll kill you!" He yelled, launching at his brother and starting to choke him.

Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Rin, and Kagura stared at the two with amused expressions.

"Make way for Shippo!" Shippo yelled, running towards them with thirteen boxes of candy.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Man, how much candy could you possibly need?" Miroku said, staring at all the candy amazed.

Shippo smiled. "You'd be surprised."

Inuyasha snorted. "Whatever. Let's go."

"Inuyasha, weren't you just choking Sesshomaru for peanut butter?" Kagome asked.

"The bastard swallowed the whole jar." He mumbled, as he led the way out of the large mall.

33

Everyone sat in the Range Rover now. They were all trying to figure out what the other person might've got them. But, noone would let up.

"C'mon fluffy, tell me!" Rin begged, pulling on Sesshomaru's fur.

"Watch the fur, dammit!" Sesshomaru yelled., detaching her from his arm.

"Let go of my Sesshy!" Kagura yelled, thumping Rin. Rin let out a battle cry and started hitting Kagura on the head.

Inuyasha scowled. "Stop screaming!" He yelled, from the back seat.

Kagome snorted. "As if they would ever."

Miroku reached a hand out to Sango's behind. "What'd ya get me Lady Sango?" BWAP! Sango let a big lump on Miroku's head. "Not telling."

Yup, the car was pretty hectic.

Kagome looked at everyone else in the car and sighed.

_What a day..._

_**Thanks for reading! Review please, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Can You Help Me?' Entitled: Christmas With Kagome. Oh, and I realize I didn't do a question of the day, last chap, I dont think. Well today, you can pick any question to answer! **_

_**a. What would you have gotten Inuyasha?**_

_**b. What would you have gotten Kagome **_

_**c. What would you have gotten Sesshomaru?**_

_**  
With that said, Sayonara! **_


	14. Christmas With Kagome

_**Hey guys. Thanks so much for your reviews. Just wondering, who out there thinks the peanut butter bit is getting kind of old? I kinda do. But whatever. I hope to finally reach 200 after this chapter. And you can help me do that! **_

_**Christmas With Kagome **_

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes and the blinding sunlight shined threw the windows. She looked around her in the cabin, then sighed. Over the past couple of days, she constantly thought of Inuyasha. These thoughts just didn't seem to stop. Why was she feeling this way? And when he smiled at her, she felt great. She felt cared for.

She tilted her head a bit and looked at the time. It was 7:45. Still early. The others were probably still asleep. It was just then, that something occurred to her. Today was Christmas. Christmas morning, and she was the only one up. Just great.

Kagome sighed once again as she climbed out of the bed and rummaged around until she found some sweatpants. Then she threw on a plain black T-shirt, then ran her brush threw her hair once. And the brush was pink. Sometimes she wondered why she still kept the 'happy-looking' thing around.

She walked into the hallway, and her feet were cold as they touched the hard wood floors.

Kagome kept walking until she reached the door that opened the patio. She slid it back some and stepped out onto the snow-covered porch. Kagome sighed and watched her breath come out as a small puff of air.

She smiled a bit as she looked down upon the ski-lifts and tracks. She would hit the slopes later on today. Thinking about skiing, she sighed again. She's doing that a lot lately. _He used to ski. I used to go with him. Then again, I used to be a prep then, too. _She thought, as her eyes took on a sad glint while she stared at the early morning skiers.

She leaned against the rail on the balcony somewhat, so she could be a little more comfortable with her gazing. This was probably one of the best places to think. That might be why Inuyasha seemed to like this place so much. _Dammit, there I go thinking of him again. Why is he __plaguing__ my thoughts so much? Inuyasha would think Im obsessed with him or something if he knew my thoughts. _ She thought, as she sighed once more.

"Merry Christmas."

Kagome would've jumped if she hadn't sensed him right before he said it. She didn't turn around.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled. "So, you ready to hit the slopes today?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you so solitary this morning? Even an emo wench like you couldn't be so dark on Christmas morning."

That did it. Kagome turned around and scowled. "Shut up. What are you doing up anyway?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Im a morning person." He said, walking up more to stand beside her.

Kagome snorted. "Figures."

Inuyasha looked down at the people skiing and at the people on the ski lift. When he looked back, Kagome was staring at him with her brown eyes boring into him.

"What?"

Kagome turned a nice shade of pink and turned back around. "Er, nothing."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and moved closer to her. "It's not 'nothing'. What's the matter?"

"Why'd you come out here?" Kagome asked, trying to change the subject.

Inuyasha went along with her change in subject and sighed. _Because I heard you come out here. _"Just felt like getting some fresh air."

"Why did you invite me on this trip?"

Inuyasha seemed a little surprised by the question, but answered anyway. "Because we're friends. And I figured you needed a break from that mangy wolf Kouga."

Kagome chuckled. "You're something else, ya know? By something else, I mean something weird."

Inuyasha pouted. "Aww, Kaggie-poo doesn't like me anymore." He said, pinching her cheek.

Kagome scowled, trying to hold in a laugh. "Stop that!" She said, swatting his hand away.

Inuyasha laughed and then something caught his eye. A mistletoe. "Kagome, look at that." He said, pointing at it.

Kagome looked up and hanging off the very edge of the roof, was a mistletoe. Her cheeks turned bright pink and she realized their position.

Inuyasha just seemed to stare at her and occasionally his eyes darted back to the mistletoe. Kagome's face was becoming even redder. 

"Uh..." She said cleverly, as her face was turning as red as a tomato.

Inuyasha didn't seem to care about her loss for words as he leaned forward and claimed her lips.

Kagome gasped, considering that was the expected, yet unexpected. Inuyasha took advantage of her open mouth, and timidly slid his tongue in, exploring every corner and inch of her mouth. Kagome kissed back with fervor. She slowly slid her tongue in his, to explore a little. She ran her tongue along one of his fangs, sending many, many shivers down his spine. He pulled her body flush against his and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. One of his hands was planted firmly on her waist, while the other cupped her cheek. Kagome moaned into the kiss, and that enough was about to drive Inuyasha over the edge.

Before things could get out of hand, Kagome pulled away, getting a barely audible whimper from Inuyasha.

Her entire face was red, or maybe her entire body. Considering her hands and neck looked rather red too.

Inuyasha was starting to get a slight tint of red to his cheeks as well. "I, uh, we, I, you..." He said, sputtering pronouns.

Kagome swallowed. "Um, I'll see ya in a bit." She said, hurriedly sliding the door back, and walking back in the cabin.

Inuyasha stood and watched her leave while he blinked dumbly.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Wake up, everybody! It's Christmas! Wake up! Wake up, dammit!" Rin yelled, banging two pots and pans together.

Everyone groaned as they all shuffled to the sitting room of the cabin. Sango plopped down in an armchair and Miroku fell on the floor. Kagura was sleep on the floor. Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall, Inuyasha sat in an armchair and Kagome stood near the window. Shippo sat in front of the fireplace, roasting something that would later be dipped in chocolate.

"Rin, we're awake you ass!" Kagome yelled.

Rin finally stopped. "Okay, let's open the presents! I wanna see what Sesshy got me!"

Kagura suddenly snapped to it and was awake. "No, Sesshy only got me something!"

Everyone sighed.

"You both would find out, if you shut up and open presents!" Sango yelled, still irritated that she had been woken up outta good dream.

Everyone got ready to move towards the presents under the tree, when Rin screeched.

Inuyasha growled. "Dammit! What now?"

"I dont wanna open them like this. It takes all the fun out of it." She said.

Everyone sighed. Again.

"Okay, Rin, how do you want to do this?" Sesshomaru asked, with an exasperated sigh.

Rin smiled. "I want everyone to pick a gift and give it to whoever they bought it for. A gift exchange."

Kagome groaned. "Okay, whatever! Let's just get this over with." She said.

Everyone nodded as they got up and grabbed a gift from under the tree.

Kagome picked up the large peanut butter crate and wobbled over to Inuyasha. "Uh, Inuyasha, this, is for you." She said, practically shoving it in his arms.

Inuyasha looked down at it and his eyes lit up. "Y-you got me peanut butter?"

Kagome smiled a bit and nodded. "Uh, yeah. You and Sesshomaru fight over it so much, I figured I might as well."

Inuyasha leaned some and gave Kagome a light hug. She blushed slightly because she still hadn't quite recovered from the earlier events of the day.

A loud slap resounded throughout the cabin and everyone directed their attention to a certain perverted monk in training, and a fuming taiyja in training.

"Miroku! How dare you buy me something skimpy like that!?"

Miroku chuckled nervously as he backed up. "Sango, I didn't mean any harm, I, uh, gotta go!" He yelled, as he ran away from her.

Sango let out an inhumane growl. "Miroku!" She shrieked, throwing the 'HOW TO TREAT A WOMAN' book at Miroku's head.

Everyone shook their heads as they watched the two squabble.

Both Rin and Kagura popped in front of Sesshomaru, screaming, "Sesshy!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Here." He said, handing them both the books he bought them.

Both the girls sighed contentedly then threw their assortment of gifts at him.

Sango clapped her hands together. "Okay, let's al go do whatever the hell we want!" She yelled.

Everyone nodded at that.

Sango turned to Kagome. "Kagome, me, Rin, and Kagura are going to hit the mall what about you? Are you coming?"

Kagome smiled. "Um, no. Im gonna hit the slopes."

Inuyasha stood next to her. "Me too."

Sesshomaru was already half-way out the door. "Im gonna go to L-Mart, they have a sale on jelly."

Everyone sweatdropped.

Shippo popped a sucker in his mouth. "Im staying here."

"Well, we've all got something to do now." Sango said.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome stood outside wrapped in scarves and whatnot. They were standing in front of the ski-lift and they were getting ready to get on one of the ski lift parts that acts as a cart.

Inuyasha smiled. "Ready?"

"Sure, it's just the ski-lift thingy, it's not like we're about to actually go skiing threw some trees or something." Kagome said.

Inuyasha shrugged as the thing finally lowered and they climbed in. It was kinda cramped in there.

It was also awkward.

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, I dont want things to be so awkward between us."

Kagome turned her head to look at him. "Me either. What happened today-

"Wasn't something I can say I didn't wanna do. Im just saying, after something like that, I dont us to be awkward."

Kagome was dumbfounded. "Uh, yeah, me too."

Inuyasha suddenly shoved a small rectangular box in her hands.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's you're Christmas present. I meant to give it to you earlier, but I was too caught up in the whole peanut butter thing." He said, his cheeks starting to become a nice shade of pink.

Kagome smiled a little. "Thank you." She said, opening the box and pulling out the silver locket.

Inuyasha waited for her to say something. "If you dont like it, I can easily exchange it ya know-

"No, no, I love it."

Inuyasha looked up with a surprised look. "You do?"

"Of course. Look at it, it's... beautiful."

"I didn't think you would like it that much." Inuyasha said, truthfully.

"I do like it. Help me put it on." She said, turning around, slightly.

Inuyasha snapped the two clasps together and the locket was hanging off her neck beautifully.

Kagome laid her head slightly on Inuyasha's shoulder. _Why did he get it in the shape of a heart? _She wondered, as she smiled.

Inuyasha smiled too. "How do you feel?"

Kagome's smile widened. "I feel... happy."

_Only with you..._

_**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! More fluff next chapter. Review and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Can You Help Me?' Entitled: New Year, New Love?**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	15. New Year, New Love?

_**This, this is amazing. I have reached 200 reviews. Thanks so much, guys. This makes me wanna keep this story up and running! Let's hope to reach 300! Hehe. Just joking. Well, unless, you wanna review that much, I see no problem in it. **_

_**New Year, New Love?**_

Kagome sat in front in the fireplace, staring into the flames. It was New Year's Eve. Everyone was out buying fireworks and it was only her and Inuyasha left in the house. Well, cabin. Whatever.

She was surprised, when even Shippo went. Maybe he would buy a firework-like candy. At that thought, she chuckled a bit. But, her current situation was not what she needed right now. Like she really needed to be alone in the house with Inuyasha. It was bad enough, she couldn't stop thinking about him. What was worse she didn't even know why.

Kagome sighed as she got up. It was late at night, and she was alone with Inuyasha. Just great.

She slowly walked up the stairs of leading to the other bedrooms and stopped at Inuyasha's door.

She hesitantly knocked, and waited for him to come to the door.

It opened and there stood Inuyasha with no shirt on, and he looked like he just stepped out of the shower.

Kagome's eyes widened and her face flushed. _Must not think dirty thoughts, must not, ah, damn, too late._ She thought, as she continued to ogle him.

Inuyasha smirked and leaned against the door. "Have enough, emo wench?"

The supposed 'nickname' snapped Kagome out of her reverie, and she looked up at Inuyasha. "W-what are you talking about?"

Inuyasha's smirk grew wider. "I mean, have you had enough, because you were eating me up."

Kagome's face grew even hotter and she snorted. "Yeah right. You have nothing worth eating up."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So, what'd you come up here for?"

Kagome stared slightly before answering. "I,uh, are you gonna put a shirt on anytime soon?"

Inuyasha laughed as he walked back into the room and shrugged on a red T-shirt. He walked into the hallway and shut the bedroom door.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." He said, already half way down.

Kagome nodded as she walked after him.

Once downstairs, Inuyasha sat on the love seat in front of the fire place and patted the spot next to him. Kagome hesitantly sat down beside him, curling her legs up some as she did.

"So, what's your New Years resolution?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Im not sure. There's nothing I really wanna change." _Same as every year, to forget. _She thought, as she watched Inuyasha's expression turn to a peeved one.

"Oh, come on. There has to be something. I have mine."

Kagome quirked a brow. "Oh, really? Well, let's hear it."

Inuyasha shrugged as he answered. "You."

Kagome looked confused and cocked her head to the side. "Come again?"

"I said, you."

"Me? Why me? How can a person be your New Year's resolution?"

"In more ways than one. I thought you should be my New Year's resolution, because you're still a mystery to me. It's so much more I wanna know, but you wont tell me. And there are other reasons, too." He said.

Kagome snorted. "Haven't you ever heard the term 'mind your own business'? And what, other reasons?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Haven't you ever heard the term, 'practice what you preach'?"

Kagome chuckled a bit as she sank into the love seat more. "I guess that's a fairly good way to put it." _Just what is it that you want from me?_ She thought, as Inuyasha smiled at her.

Inuyasha looked at his watch, then looked at Kagome. Her eyelids were starting to droop, and it was late. She looked tired. He was tired too. The others just had to go get fireworks two hours before midnight. When it would officially be New Year's. He looked back at Kagome an d she hardly seemed to notice him staring. Her long raven hair acted almost as a curtain for her face, which he wishes he could look at right now. She just had to sit on the far, yet not far, part of the love seat. It was a small couch for a reason! He yawned, and his eyes widened when Kagome was suddenly laying right against his side.

His cheeks took on a light shade of pink, and he hesitantly wrapped one arm around the supposedly sleeping girl.

"What are you staring at?"

The question almost made Inuyasha jump out of his skin. He looked down to see Kagome looking at him with her brown eyes slightly all the way open.

"Huh?"

"You were staring at me, just a minute ago." She said, in a sleepy voice.

"I was not."

"Yeah you were. I saw you. I wasn't sleep."

"You're half-sleep now."

"No, Im not. Dont you see my eyes all the way open?"

"You're sleep talking."

Kagome yawned. "I am not. If I were, would I tell you I think you're cute?" She said, with a loopy smile.

Inuyasha's cheeks became a dark red. "Uh, I think you would."

Kagome mumbled something then she made half-way eye contact with him. "Nope. I wouldn't. Cause' you are. You're really cute."

Inuyasha had a confused expression. "What the heck are you talking about?"

She yawned once more. "Dunno."

"Ya know what, just go to sleep Kagome."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but then her head drooped and her eyelids closed. Inuyasha heard her breathing even out, and knew she had fallen asleep.

"That was quick." _She thinks Im cute? _He thought, as he smiled at the sleeping girl. _ At least I know what my New Year's resolution is, fully. _

He smiled at her once more, and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"To win and heal your heart..."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

She was being shaken. Who was shaking her like that? She wanted them to stop. It was irritating. Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes and saw tow big amber one's staring back at her.

She would've screamed until she heard his voice. "Kagome, wake up! We're gonna light the fireworks!" Inuyasha said.

The others were already outside on the balcony prepare to light them.

Kagome still had a dazed and confused expression. "We're gonna what now?"

"I said, it's time to light the fireworks! It's five minutes till midnight!" Inuyasha yelled, throwing her over his shoulder.

Kagome suddenly came to life. "Hey, wait! It's cold out there! Too fucking cold for me to go out dressed like this!"

Inuyasha put her down. "You look fine, c'mon." He said, grabbing her hand and dragging her outside. Kagome blushed at the close contact.

She was dressed in black leggings, and a big black hoody. Probably a little too cold considering the weather. But, she didn't care anymore as she watched Miroku crouch down in front of the fireworks.

Sango smiled at her and walked towards her. "Kagome, it was about time you woke up. We got back and you were so snuggled up next to Inuyasha." She teased.

Kagome's face became a light shade of red. "Oh, shut up Sango." _Was I really that close to him? _ She thought, as she lightly smacked Sango on the arm.

Sango laughed and smirked. "What's the matter Kagome-chan? A little embarrassed?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she smiled. "Kagome-chan? You haven't called me that in years."

Sango shrugged. "Things change. Oh look, time to light the fireworks!"

Kagome looked up as Miroku lit the firework and it set off into the sky making a bunch of different colors.

They heard another pop right after that and Shippo blinked. "What? It's my new firework candy."

Everyone sweatdropped. Kagome sighed. _I was right. _She thought.

Rin and Kagura had went back into the house complaining it was too cold, and Shippo and Sesshomaru went with them.

Sango and Miroku kept watching the fireworks with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, it is. Maybe we can do this again next year."

Kagome smiled. _He wants to have a next year with me. _"Sure."

The two continued to watch the fireworks, and Miroku and Sango called out to them.

"Hey, guys! We're going back inside, okay?" Sango yelled, smacking Miroku's hand away from her butt.

"Alright!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome kept looking at the fireworks that would die out completely in a minute.

Kagome continued to stare at the sky before she noticed Inuyasha looking at her. She was looking back at him out of the corner of her eye.

Kagome finally sighed and gave in. "What?"

"'What' what?" Inuyasha said.

"You're staring at me."

"What of it?"

"It's strange."

"Cant I stare at something I find beautiful?"

Kagome's face became a bright red. "Have it your way." She said.

Inuyasha smiled at her and stood closer. "Kagome, why are you with Kouga?"

Kagome shrugged. "Honestly, I cant say I know why anymore."

"Do you care for him?"

"Dunno."

"Would you be willing to try something new, with someone else?"

Kagome quirked a brow and turned a little to face him. "What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing much. Im just asking would you be willing to try something with someone else."

Kagome was silent for a moment before answering. "It all depends," she said looking up into his calm amber eyes, "On who this 'someone' is."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Say if it were a certain dog-eared hanyou, who happens to be standing 5 inches away from you."

Kagome gave him a quizzical, yet knowing, expression. "What are you trying to say?"

Inuyasha growled. "You should know what Im trying to say!"

Kagome scowled. "But, I dont!"

Inuyasha growled even more and pulled her closer before slamming his lips down on hers. Kagome gasped somewhat and wrapped her arms around his neck as if it were a reflex and Inuyasha's grip on her waist became tighter as he pulled her closer to him. Kagome lost every shy bone in her body as she became more into the kiss. She entangled her small fingers in his hair, and kissed him even more deeply than before.

Inuyasha slowly pulled away from her, panting. Kagome whimpered some when she felt him pull away from her, and she was panting.

"There -pants- ya -pants- go. That's what I was trying to say."

Kagome smirked. "That doesn't completely answer the question. What are you trying to say?" She said, with her with arms still wrapped around his neck.

Inuyasha growled. "Dammit, Kagome! Im saying, that, I-I think I love you!"

Before she had a chance to answer, there was a loud bang and they both looked at the door of the balcony. Which just so happened to have a furious looking wolf youkai standing in front of it.

Kagome gasped. "Kouga!" She yelled. How did he figure she was here?

Kouga growled. "Mutt-face! Get you're hands off of her, now!" He said, charging at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up, for once ya stupid wolf!" He yelled, charging at Kouga as well.

"Both of you, stop!" Kagome yelled, getting in between the two raging demons. Both of her palms were extended and held electric-like surges of spiritual energy.

Kouga growled. "Kagome, get out of the way!" He snarled.

Kagome scowled. "No!" She yelled, raising her palm that faced Kouga a little more.

Inuyasha growled as well. "It's about time I disfigured that stupid wolf's face!"

Kagome kept her arms extended and raised her palm that was facing Kouga a little higher. "Kouga, start talking."

"I dont have time to talk! Im gonna turn that mutt inside out!"

"Yeah right, wimpy wolf, I'll-

"KOUGA! TALK, DAMMIT!" Kagome yelled.

Kouga growled and then directed his rage towards Kagome. "What the hell do you mean, talk? I should be saying that to you! I find you here with this mutt, doing only Kami knows what, and you direct all this crap towards me?!"

"Of course, I would! You followed me here, didn't you? You couldn't find me back at the shrine so you figured I was with Inuyasha. Except, it proabaly took you a couple of days to find exactly where Im at! You did it because you dont trust me!"

"That's not true! I dont trust mutt-face-

"Cut the crap, Kouga! You've been fooling around with Ayame since the beginning of the year! And you turn around and accuse me of doing something!? Like Im the villian here!"

"Because you are! It's your fault getting all goody-goody with this preppy mutt!"

Kagome lowered her other arm completely against the side Inuyasha was on. The energy still rest in her palm though.

"You were fooling around with Ayame all this time! Dont you dare try to say it's all my fault for making a new friend!"

Kouga growled. " Kagome, you're gonna make me do something I surely wont regret!"

Inuyasha growled. "The hell you will, wolf!"

"Oh what are you gonna do, mutt!!?" Kouga yelled.

"I'll tell ya, what, Im gonna-

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!!" Kagome screamed, raising both arms back up and shooting out the energy from both palms. Kouga went flying through the patio door and landed somewhere in the front room of the cabin. Inuyasha went flying into the railing of the patio.

Kagome stared at her hands in horror. She slowly turned to look at Inuyasha and in place of the usual hanyou was a human boy.

"I-Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "I guess you purified my youkai."

Kagome kneeled down in front of him. "How can you not be angry with me? Look at what I did to you!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I've been human before. Im sure I'll turn back."

"Of course you will, but still-

"Kagome! I told you Im not angry, and I couldn't be mad at you, because I love you." Inuyasha said.

A pained look crossed Kagome's face and she got up and walked away, back into the cabin.

Leaving the hanyou gone ningen alone.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha sat in his Spanish class. He was still in human form, and Kagome hadn't said a word to him when they all left to go back to their part of Tokyo. She was silent. Kouga had drove himself back in his own car. Though, he couldn't stop thinking about a certain gothic miko.

Sango leaned over in her seat towards Miroku. "Hey, ya think Inuyasha is thinking about Kagome?"

Miroku shrugged. "Probably. He's hardly said a word all day."

Myoga looked up from the stack of papers on his desk. "Inuyasha, could you run off a copy of this quiz?"

Inuyasha nodded while he still had his vacant stare and grabbed the paper, then walked out of the classroom.

Miroku nodded as the hanyou left without putting up a fuss about helping. "Yup, he's thinking about Kagome."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha veered left down the hallway and walked into the media center. Waving a quick hello to the librarian, he went into the copy room that was in the back.

He almost gasped when he entered.

Kagome was standing in front of the door, ready to leave out.

"H-hey." He choked out.

Kagome smiled one of her rare smiles at him. "Hey. How's it going? I see you're still human."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yup. I should be changing back soon. So, how're things with you and Kouga?"

"Me and Kouga, we're done."

"Oh. Finally came to your senses, eh emo wench?"

Kagome laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yup. Figured I'd try something new."

Inuyasha paid no mind to where her arms were placed and raised a brow. "Oh? What are you trying to say?"

Kagome smirked as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in a short, sweet kiss. Before Inuyasha could respond too much, she pulled away receiving a sound that sounded like a whimper from him.

"Im trying to say, I think I love you too."

_**Hope you enjoyed! Check out the top of my profile page for info as to why this seems rushed and the a/n is short. Review!**_

_**Next Chapter: When You Think It's Over...**_

_**Question of the Day: How would you have felt if you were Inuyasha and Kagome said that to you? Switch it around if you like. **_

_**Bonus Question of the day: (The one missing from last chapter!) What gift would you have gotten Sango? **_

_**Last note: Help Me Reach 300!!**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	16. When You Think It's Over

_**Hey guys! Im back now, my punishment is half-way over! Computer **__**privilege**__** back, but the phone one isn't yet. Who cares! Alright, here's your new update!**_

_**When You Think It's Over**_

Kikyou sat at the nerd lunch table, glaring at Inuyasha and Kagome. She absolutely hated to see the two of them together. Inuyasha had finally reverted back to his cuter hanyou state. _That should be my spot beside him! Not some emo bitch! _She thought, as she watched them share a sweet 'lovers' kiss.

Kikyou growled almost inhumanely, and slammed her hands down on the table. "THAT'S IT!" She screamed.

All the nerds looked at her strangely.

Kikyou chuckled nervously and got up and threw her lunch away.

"I cant stand the sight of those two together." She mumbled under her breath, as she left the lunchroom. Kikyou kept her eyes on the floor as she walked down the deserted hallways. That is, until she bumped into a hard chest.

"Hey, watch it you little-" She started to say, but then looked at who she bumped into.

Kouga stood in front of her with his blue eyes practically burning a whole in her face. "Kikyou. Do you want Inuyasha?"

Kikyou scoffed. "I dont see how that's any of you're business."

"I'll take that as a yes. I can help you. Because, I want Kagome."

Kikyou took on a look of interest. "Hmm. Interesting. I usually dont associate myself with emo's, being me and all."

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap, Kikyou. You're as good as a nerd now. Dont you want you're spot back with Inuyasha? As Queen Bee?"

"Of course!"

Kouga leaned closer to her and smirked. "I suppose I should tell you a little something about Kagome."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Meanwhile, at the popular mixed with goths table, Kagome scowled as Inuyasha tried to reach for her hair the umpteenth time today.

"C'mon! What are you hiding?" Inuyasha probed, as he reached again.

Kagome sighed, while Sango and Miroku chuckled. "It's, a, uh, goth thing."

Inuyasha seemed skeptical. "Oh? I dont see Kagura or Rin doing that. Why do you insist on covering up that part of your eye?"

Kagome moved the supposed 'bang' more to cover up more of her eye. "They haven't caught on yet."

Sango giggled. "Look at them. Aren't they so cute, arguing like that?"

Miroku shook his head. "In a way, but they're just being really stupid right now." He said, as they watched Inuyasha reach for her hair again.

Sango nodded.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha whined.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome mimicked.

Inuyasha growled. "Okay, seriously, now Im getting pissed off. Would you please just move your hair?"

"No."

With a heavy sigh, Inuyasha's head hit the table.

Shippo threw a piece of chocolate in his mouth. "Even though they're dating, they still act like idiots."

"Mhm, mhm." Miroku and Sango said in agreement.

The bell rang, and it was time to go back to class.

Kagome got up with haste to avoid more attempts at Inuyasha pulling her hair back. She grabbed her books and headed out into the crowded hallways.

"Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha call after her.

She turned around with a sigh, and looked at him dully. "What now?"

"I just wanted to walk you to class." Inuyasha said, innocently.

Kagome felt a wave of guilt wash over her at Inuyasha just wanting to do a simple gesture. "Oh, sure." She said, as Inuyasha fell into step next to her.

Smirking, he put one arm around her. Kagome only smiled up at him. His smirk widened as she tilted her head, which gave better access to the hair that was hanging. He carefully moved his hand more towards her face, but not too suspiciously. _Almost there..._

"See ya later, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stopped in mid-reach. "Huh!?"

"This is my class, you dope. Wake up, will ya?" Kagome said, giving him a light pat on the cheek.

He frowned. "Yeah, sure. See ya." He said, walking down the hallway, with his long silver hair swaying behind him.

Kagome watched him go and smiled to herself. "I love being me."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Can I please pull it back!?" Inuyasha yelled, as they pulled up in front of the stairs to Higurashi Shrine.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "No!" She shouted, as she got out of the car.

Inuyasha rolled down the window. "Will you not wear it like that tomorrow?"

"Not making any promises!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder, as she ran up the steps.

Inuyasha sighed as he put the car in drive, and drove off.

3333333333333

Kagome entered the house and threw her backpack on the ground. She wasn't surprised to see her grandfather in the living room watching TV. He had nothing better to do.

"Hi, Jii-chan."

Her grandfather snapped his head up and smiled at her. "Ah, hello Kagome! How are you feeling?"

Kagome kneeled in front of him and shrugged. "I could be better."

Jii-chan frowned. "Kagome, when will you stop hiding it? When will you talk to someone and-

"I dont need to!" She yelled, maybe just a little too loud.

"You do. You've kept how you feel locked away for three years now."

Kagome stood up abruptly and walked towards the stairs.

"You have changed in a good way, since the beginning of the year, though. I can tell, you've started to trust someone again." Jii-chan said.

Kagome said nothing, as she walked up the stairs, made a right and went into her bedroom. She slammed the door, and collapsed on her bed.

_I dont wanna admit it, but Jii-chan's right. I have learned to trust again, but I cant make myself forget, and I cant bring myself to tell anyone, either. _She thought, as she rolled over on her back.

She yawned, and sighed right after. "I cant forget, I dont think I ever will." She whispered to herself, as she closed her eyes.

3333333333333

Three hours later, and it was night. Kagome had finally woken up. She yawned as she sat up in her bed, and looked around the room, then out the open window. The stars were out and so was everyone else in the house.

"Might as well change." She mumbled to herself, as she grabbed a pair of pajamas and threw them on.

After accomplishing that, she plopped back down on the bed. Something glinting caught her eye and she got up and walked to her desk. Lying there, was an old hand mirror. Something that her mother once used.

"Mother." She whispered to herself in remembrance, as she wiped a bit of dust off of it. With the old mirror in hand, she sat back down on the bed. And pulled the piece of hair from her eye. She quickly looked around first, and only ended up seeing the clock go to 11 PM. She uncovered what she had been hiding all day.

A bruise.

A large bruise that was going slightly purple, and would probably swell soon. She winced as she looked at the unflattering bruise on her pale skin. It looked more painful than it actually felt.

"Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened as she whipped around to see a certain amber-eyed hanyou sitting on her window-sill. _I knew I should've closed that window. _ She thought, as she made eye-contact with him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was bored. Thought I'd come see you. Never expected to see this."

"Now you know why."

"No, I dont. I dont know who did this to you, I dont why they did this to you, all I know is that you hid this bruise from me, when I could've helped you."

Kagome almost cringed at the hurt look in his eyes. "I would say sorry, but it's not really your business." She said, turning away from him.

A loud growl directed her attention back to him. Inuyasha jumped off the windowsill and landed in front of her. "Dammit, Kagome! Why wont you trust me!?"

"I do trust you!"

"No, you dont!"

"Yes, I do!"

"You dont know what trust is, obviously! If you trusted me, you would've told me that this happened, you would've told me who did it! You would've let me help you!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome scowled. "This is why I didn't tell you. I knew you get like this, I knew you would go berserk."

Inuyasha plopped down in front of her with a heavy sigh. "Do you love me, Kagome?"

"Of course."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you would try and fix things, I knew you would go jumping where you're not needed!" She yelled.

Inuyasha fought back a growl, as he watched Kagome suddenly take interest in the carpeting. "Wherever you need help, is where Im needed." He said, pulling her into an embrace.

Kagome didn't pull away from him, as one tear rolled down her cheek. "Im sorry."

"Dont be."

"I should've told you."

"You should've."

"I shouldn't have hid it from you."

"You shouldn't have. Dont cry."

Kagome tried to keep her resolve as she nodded meekly. _How does he manage to do this to me?_

"Who did this to you?"

Kagome fought back a sob, as she answered. "K-Kouga."

Inuyasha's already tight hold on her tightened even more when he heard the name escape her lips. "All this time, I've been blind to him doing something like this. Im so sorry."

"You dont need to be! It's all my fault for not saying something sooner! Everything, even back then, it was my own fault!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha blinked confusedly. "What are you talking about? Back then? Back when?"

Kagome gasped when she realized what she had let loose. "Nothing."

"You'll never tell me the real source of your pain, will you?" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome didn't respond as she only snuggled into his embrace more.

Inuyasha sighed, seeing as she obviously wasn't going to tell him. "Fine then. When did Kouga hurt you?"

Kagome finally responded. "It was yesterday. I had gotten kicked out of class again..."

_Flashback_

" _Stupid teachers. The whole staff is a bunch of assholes." Kagome mumbled under her breath, as she walked down the hallways. It would only be a couple of more minutes that school would be over for the day anyway. But, too bad for her, Inuyasha was home sick today. No one to drive home with._

_She made a right down Goth Hallway, and headed towards her locker. Just as she reached, she heard him. _

"_Kagome." _

_Kagome whipped around and scowled when she saw Kouga standing behind her. _

"_What now, Kouga?" _

_Kouga stepped closer to her. "Cant we just talk for a minute? I miss you." _

_Kagome snorted. "Cant say that I miss you." _

"_You know you do. I know that mutt doesn't treat you like I do, he could never take care of you, like I did." Kouga said, stepping even closer to her and grabbing her by the waist. And then nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck. _

"_You're right," _

_Kouga smirked. _

"_He treats me much better." _

_Kouga's smirk dissolved into a frown. "C'mon, Kagome. You need me, you know it. You owe me." _

_Kagome was already trying to squirm out of his grasp. "I dont owe you a damn thing!" _

_Kouga narrowed his eyes. "Dont play stupid with me, Kagome. You came to me in you're time of need. You needed me. I helped you and loved you." _

_Kagome had an even bigger scowl on her face, if that were even possible. "You never loved me, I was just arm-candy to you. Plus you never helped me, you just fucked me up even more!!" She screeched. _

_Kouga growled. "You know that's not true. I helped you forget him." _

"_I never forgot." _

"_Either way, I helped you. It's time you returned the favor." _

_Kagome growled an almost Inuyasha-like growl. "Get your hands off me, you stupid wolf!" _

_SLAP!_

_Kagome stood, frozen in shock. Kouga had back-handed her. Hard. The bruise was already starting to form near her eye. _

"_You're mine, no one else's. And I'll be damned if something that's mine insults me." Kouga said, his hold tightening even more on her waist. _

_Kagome fought back a tear from the stinging pain. "Kouga, you go to HELL!" She shouted, sending out a tremendous amount of spiritual energy and in doing so __succeeded in throwing Kouga against the lockers. _

_Just then, the bell rang. _

_Kagome looked around weakly, then quickly sprinted out the back doors of the school. _

_End Flashback _

"So there, that's how it happened."

Inuyasha's growling had increased when she ended the story. His eye's flashed from red to gold, gold to red, and back.

"Kagome, listen and listen good, I cant guarantee that I wont do something that'll seriously hurt Kouga."

Kagome nodded against him, weakly. She was starting to feel tired again.

Inuyasha pulled her off of him, and walked back towards the window, with his back to her. He put one leg up and was read to hop out.

"Stay with me?"

Inuyasha turned around to stare into Kagome's somewhat red, from crying, brown eyes. Even her eyes were pleading just like her voice.

"Please?"

_This has to be the third time I've seen her so weak, so vulnerable. _Inuyasha thought, as he took his leg off the windowsill.

"I'll stay, for tonight."

Kagome got up and laid on the bed, waiting for him. "Thank you."

Inuyasha only nodded as he climbed in the bed as well, and wrapped his arm around her waist, protectively. He practically cradled her as she slept.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was the next day. Kagome and Inuyasha were walking down the halls in school. Miroku and Sango were behind them, looking at them strangely.

"Miroku, dont you think they've been a little quiet this morning?"

Miroku nodded. "Yeah. Are they fighting?"

"I doubt it. No dirty looks or anything, so far."

Inuyasha could hear the two talking in the back, but his mind wasn't exactly trying to concentrate on their meaningless conversation. He only had two words running through his mind at the moment. And those were: Kill Kouga. Or at least injure him severely. He cracked his knuckles at the thought.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha cracked his knuckles menacingly. She knew it was gonna be some trouble today. She pulled her hair in front of that side of her face more. She still refused to really show the bruise. One thing she really didn't want though, was for Inuyasha to get himself into deep trouble at her expense. They hadn't even talked that much this morning, due to his anger. He had hardly talked to her that much, except for saying 'get in' when he started the car.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said, making a feeble attempt at conversation with him.

He ignored her.

"Inuyasha."

He just continued to walk.

"Inuyasha!"

"What!?" Inuyasha snapped.

"You've hardly talked to me all morning. I know your angry, but dont do anything you'll regret-

"I surely wont regret it."

"Please, listen to me. Just dont do anything stupid."

"Who said what I was doing was stupid."

Kagome sighed, realizing that Inuyasha couldn't be convinced otherwise.

Miroku and Sango continued to look at the two strangely.

Just then, a certain blue-eyed wolf youkai came into view. He was chatting with Akkitoki.

"Scrawny emo wolf!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome sighed, knowing what was coming.

Kouga turned around and scowled. "What do ya want, mutt?"

Inuyasha growled as he stepped closer to the wolf youkai and grabbed one of his shoulders.

Kouga looked at the hand that was on his shoulder and he growled. "What the hell do you want?"

Without saying another word, Inuyasha pulled back his fist and sent it flying right into Kouga's face.

Kouga went flying against the lockers and everyone else looked on in shock. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles more as he shrugged off the hoody he was wearing.

Kagome looked on in shock. _Do something, do something, dammit!_ She thought, but couldn't get herself to move.

"You stupid asshole of a wolf! Im gonna make you pay!" Inuyasha yelled, as he sent another punch in Kouga's direction. Kouga saw it coming this time and quickly dodged. He then kicked Inuyasha in the leg.

Inuyasha quickly recovered from the small blow, and jumped up into the air. He brung his fist back, and sent a bone-cracking blow to Kouga's chest.

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha paid her no mind as he picked up the sputtering Kouga by the collar and sent another hard blow to Kouga's eye.

"I'll give you exactly what you gave her!" He yelled, punching Kouga mercilessly in the face.

Miroku leaned over more towards Kagome. "What exactly is he talking about?"

Sango nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what's he talking about?"

Kagome sighed as she pulled her hair away from her face. To uncover the bruise.

Sango gasped. "Wait, Kouga did that to you?"

Kagome nodded.

"How terrible. How weak a man he has to be to hit a woman so brutally." Miroku said, touching the bruise lightly.

Kagome winced a little and smacked his hand away. "I have to stop this." She said, rushing up to Kouga and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Stop it! You're killing him!" Kagome yelled.

"Good!"

"Please!" She screamed, as she grabbed the arm that was rapidly punching Kouga. Inuyasha looked at Kouga then looked back at her, then at Kouga, then at her again. He sighed, dropping the half-dead wolf.

Kagome sighed. "Finally."

Inuyasha growled. "Look here, wolf. Dont you ever, ever, lay one of you're grimy hands on her again. You got that straight!?"

Kouga coughed up blood and smirked. "Heh. Such a hero, the bigshot boyfriend. I bet you wont be ready to stand up for her so quick, when you find out she's used merchandise."

Kagome gasped and had a look of utter horror on her face, as Inuyasha furrowed his brows confusedly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"So I was right, she hasn't told you." 

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Kagome, what's he talking about?"

Kagome said nothing, she only slowly backed away from him. "I-Im sorry!" She yelled, running down the hallway.

"Kagome!"

She only continued to run.

Kouga chuckled. "Looks like she doesn't care for you as much as you thought, mutt."

Inuyasha growled and grabbed Sango by the arm, and walked around the corner.

"Hey, watch it Inuyasha! That hurts!" Sango complained as they stopped in front of a water fountain.

Inuyasha let her arm go, and took a deep breath.

"Geez. What's your problem?" Sango asked, as she rubbed her sore arm.

"Tell me what you know about Kagome, before you guys went to high school. Before she went goth."

"I told you mostly everything I know, already."

"C'mon Sango, I know you know something. You were her best friend in junior high, weren't you?" Inuyasha pleaded.

Sango sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you this much. Which will be everything I know after this."

Inuyasha nodded. "Get on with it."

"She used to date Naraku, they were really into each other. That was all back when she was a star student and better than everybody else at everything. Not too mention, she used to be rich."

Inuyasha nodded. "Naraku, eh? Did they ever fight?"

"No, not really. They were the perfect couple."

"Thanks Sango. I gotta go find Kagome." Inuyasha said, turning around and running up a flight of stairs.

Sango sighed. "I hope he can help her."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent, all the way to the roof of the school. She was sitting with her back to him, and her legs dangling off the edge of the building.

"Kagome."

Kagome turned around slowly and her eyes held so much pain in them. She looked so weak and helpless. Like even he couldn't help her at this point.

He stepped closer to her and sat on the edge right next to her. "Kagome, I know about Naraku."

Kagome nodded. "Do you know everything?"

"No."

"Then, I'll tell you." She said, in the smallest voice possible, that he almost didn't hear it.

"Im listening. Im here for you."

Kagome smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah, I know. As you know, I dated Naraku back in junior high. I thought I was in love. I thought I could trust him. As it turns out, I couldn't."

Inuyasha nodded for her to go on.

She took a shaky breath and kept talking. "Everyone said we were the cutest couple. That we couldn't be away from each other longer than five minutes, like twins or something. We did everything together. We went on ski trips, ate out at expensive restaurants, ya know, the works."

"Why did it all change?"

"Im getting to that. Im guessing that Sango told you, that I used to be a prep, like you. My parents were extremely wealthy. We were a rich and cute couple. But, things changed. They changed big time. They changed because of one Saturday afternoon at Naraku's house."

Inuyasha didn't fail to notice the small tear that trailed down her cheek.

"Naraku, he had went to get something out of the kitchen. I was fine with it, until his dad came in. The bigshot lawyer. I said a friendly hello to him, like a rich girl like me was taught to do. I didn't do anything wrong."

"No, you didn't."

Two more tears fell out of her brown eyes. "His dad, he, he tried to force himself on me. Right there, in the living room. I-I didn't know what to do, I couldn't scream for help because he had covered my mouth. So, I did all I could."

Inuyasha nodded for her to go on.

"I called on my miko powers. I almost killed him, Inuyasha! I almost killed a man!" She somewhat yelled, as two more sets of tears came falling.

"It was all you could do. It wasn't your fault." Inuyasha said, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"But, it was. I had to do something wrong. And that was it. I sent him flying into a bookcase. Burned, might I add. I nearly purified him completely. After that I ran out, thinking everything would be alright, that mom and dad would get me out of this one and Naraku wouldn't hate me,but I was wrong!"

"As soon as I got home, I stayed shut up in my room. I didn't come out for hours. Until I heard the banging."

"Banging?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. I-I went downstairs and my mom and dad, they were trying to fight off Naraku and his dad. They were trying to get to me, but my parents wouldn't let them. That banging, was my dad being thrown against the wall, so many times. And he just kept throwing him! Naraku's dad did! Until, he finally d-d-died. His head couldn't take it."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome practically had a mental breakdown in front of him. Tears were coming out of her eyes endlessly, and she hardly seemed to notice it.

"My mom, Naraku took care of her. He just cut her in stomach and kept cutting. She bled to death. And I watched I couldn't do anything to help. Neither one of them. My brother Souta, he would've been braver than me and he was only seven at the time. Luckily, he was at school when it all happened."

"Go on."

"I dont think I can."

"You can. When's the last time you cried like this?"

"When they were dying."

"Three years ago, Kagome? You've kept all these feelings inside for three years without talking about it?"

"I did. The only people that know about it are Naraku's father, Naraku, and my grandfather."

"Keep going."

The tears still ran down her cheeks, but she still told the story. "They killed them right in front of me. And then, they turned to me. That's when Naraku finished what his father started, if you know what I mean.

"What do you mean?"

Kagome let out a loud heart-wrenching sob.

"I-I mean, I was raped."

_**Okay, Im hating being me right now. I almost cried while writing this chapter. It was very emotional. And long. Long chapters deserve long reviews!!! Oh, help me reach 300, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Can You Help Me?' Entitled: A Broken Gothic Miko, And A Dance. **_

_**Question Of The Day: What would you have said to some news like Kagome gave Inuyasha?**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	17. A Broken Miko And A Dance

_**Hey guys. You're really gonna love this chapter. A bit of a recovery from the last emotional chapter. Dry your tears from last time, and grab your popcorn! Now! (Lemon Warning)**_

_**A Broken Miko And A Dance **_

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in absolute shock. This was why she was like this? As a goth? And it all happened in one summer vacation? Kagome's eyes looked like something was tearing her up from the inside. And now he knew why. 

"H-he raped you?" 

Kagome nodded. "Yes. And then, considering his father's position, him being a lawyer and all, he covered it up somehow. I tried not to trust anyone like I trusted him, since then." 

Inuyasha raised one clawed hand to wipe away another tear that was making a long trip down her cheek. "This is how you became a goth, isn't it?"

"Not exactly… That same summer, shortly after the event, I met Kouga. I had hardly known him in junior high. I just knew that he was a goth. He 'helped' me, whatever that is." 

Inuyasha nodded. "So, you had to move to the shrine with your gramps, after you're parents were killed?" 

Kagome nodded. "Yes. Kouga and I had become fast friends, but I don't think I ever loved him more than as a friend, we started to go out. I didn't complain. I had told him all my problems, and practically the reason I was so traumatized. He never used to bring it up that much, until I became interested in you. That's when he supposedly became abusive. And after being around him long enough, I was just as bad as him with fighting and stuff. Had it not been for him, I would still be... normal." She said, softly. 

"Kagome, you trusted Kouga, didn't you? If only for a short time?" 

Kagome smiled a bittersweet smile. "Yeah... I did… Figures I really couldn't trust him." 

Inuyasha only pulled the depressed miko into his warm embrace, and she cried even more. Inuyasha smoothed her hair, and made soothing sounds. 

"Kagome, you don't have to be like this anymore. You don't have to lock your heart away from the world. I'm here for you. And, so are the others." 

Kagome let out a loud wail, and only clutched his very damp shirt tighter. 

_This is what she's been keeping in, for three whole years..._ Inuyasha thought, as he kept running his clawed hands through her hair. 

Minutes passed, then almost an hour, and he still held her while she cried. He wouldn't let her go. She'd been through enough. Rather it was for today, or for the past three years. 

Kagome's sobs slowly dissolved into small sniffles. "We sh… should get back, shouldn't we?" 

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, if you aren't ready to go back yet, I'll stay." 

Kagome only nodded her response as she soon fell asleep in his warmth, like the night before. _I can only hope to do this every day, or night..._

33333333333333333333333333333333333

_You don't need to be like this..._

_You don't need to lock your heart away from the world..._

Inuyasha's words echoed through the young miko's mind as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black tank top with jeans. She had long ago stopped wearing so many piercings. She only had them in her ears now, and sometimes she didn't even have those. 

Kagome stared at her reflection. "Do I really need to be this way? So isolated and untrusting of others?" She asked herself, as she did a double take in the mirror. 

She walked over to her closet and timidly slid back the door. Way, in the far back, was a dress. It was a yellow sun-dress. It would go in the air, if she turned around. She's had the dress for over a year now. It was a gift from a distant relative. 

Just then, the bedroom door opened. Souta popped his head in. "Kagome, Inuyasha is outside waiting for you, hey are you okay?" 

Kagome's cloudy eyes took on a more solid and normal look. "Huh? I'm good. Tell him I'll be out in a minute." 

Souta seemed reluctant and looked as if he wanted to ask if she was alright again, but he only nodded and closed the door. 

Kagome walked over near her bed, and grabbed her backpack. With one last wistful look at the yellow sun dress, she headed out the door, downstairs. 

_I can't do it, at least, not yet. _

Outside, Inuyasha was somewhat relaxed in the car as he waited for Kagome. He somehow felt a little better, knowing what and who had hurt her, after all this time. It showed she really did trust him now. Not only that, it showed that she really loved him like she said she did. If only he could get her out of this goth thing. He could tell she hadn't always wanted to be this way. She needed his love above anything else, and he would help her through this depression, and out of this goth thing, something that she didn't want to be. 

"Hey, Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha jumped at her voice, as Kagome closed the door when she got in the car. "You startled me. You ready?" 

Kagome smiled an actual warm smile and nodded. "Yeah, I am." 

Inuyasha returned her smile and drove off, towards the school. 

33333333333333333333333333333333333

"Where were you guys yesterday! We were so worried!" Sango ranted on, as they all walked inside the school building. 

Kagome smiled. "Sango-chan, you have nothing to worry about. We were fine." 

"But still, you could've called us after school and- did you just call me Sango-chan?" She asked, wide-eyed.

Kagome's smile grew wider. "I guess I did." She said, walking ahead and falling into step next to Inuyasha. 

Miroku was having a good time of making possible explanations as to what the two could've done, meanwhile. "C'mon, Inuyasha. You can tell me. You guys did the nasty on the school roof or something?" 

Inuyasha growled. "You stupid pervert, no we didn't do that!" He yelled, his face suddenly becoming hot. 

"Judging by your tone and face, I'd say something happened." 

"Miroku, you're one of my best friends, but shut up before I gut you!" 

Sango quickly cut into the two's 'conversation' to get everyone's minds off Inuyasha and Kagome's sex life. 

"So, are you two going to the Spring Dance, this Friday?" 

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "There's a dance this Friday!" 

Sango nodded, slowly. 

"Why are you just now telling me? It's Wednesday!" 

Miroku laughed. "Calm down, we just found out yesterday. In class, where we were supposed to be unlike some people." He added, for extra fun. 

Inuyasha growled and smacked Miroku upside the head. "Stupid, lecher." He mumbled, as he turned left and walked down a different hallway. 

Sango shook her head. "Anyway, are you two going?" 

Inuyasha shrugged and turned to look at Kagome, who seemed to thinking about something. "What do ya say, Kagome? You wanna go to that dance?" 

Kagome was snapped out of her reverie from the sound of his voice. "Huh? What?" 

Inuyasha blinked. "I said… do you wanna go to the Spring Dance?" 

Kagome shrugged. "Sure. When is it?" 

"This Friday." 

Sango suddenly clapped her hands together and squealed. "Yay! You can go shopping for dresses with me, Kagome-chan!" 

Kagome smiled at the given nickname from her old friend. "I guess so. Later today?" 

"Yup. See ya! I gotta go to class now!" Sango yelled, cheerful as ever as she ran down the hall. Kagome sweat-dropped at her cheery mood, then smiled. She's been doing that a lot today. 

She looked back at Inuyasha, who was staring at her. "Well, see ya at lunch," she said, reaching up and giving him a peck on the cheek. He smiled in turn. "Yeah, see ya later! Don't run into any scrawny wolves today, huh?" He said, over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway, long silver hair swaying behind him. 

Kagome smiled a lazy smile. "I love being me," she said, before entering English class. 

33333333333333333333333333333333333

"Oooh! Kagome! How does this one look?" Sango asked, as she tried on a dark blue long, very long, dress. 

Kagome frowned and leaned against one of the clothing racks. "Ugh, try something shorter, Sango-chan. You aren't a nun." 

Sango furrowed her brow as she stared at the dress as well. "I guess you're right. I'll go for something a little shorter." She said, grabbing a knee length magenta dress off the rack instead. 

"Perfect, it's just you're color too, Sango." Kagome said, as a black dress with red stripes going down it diagonally caught her attention. 

"Isn't it? I think Miroku will really love it." 

Kagome cocked a brow and smirked as she pulled the dress off the rack. "Oh? So it's for Miroku?" 

Sango's face instantly turned red. "U-Uh, did I say that out loud?" 

Kagome chuckled. "Admit it, Sango. You love Miroku. You always have." 

Sango's face turned an even deeper shade of red. "W-well you love Inuyasha!" 

"Sure do." 

"Dammit, Kagome!" 

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

As you would've thought, the next day went by fast, and Friday night was soon here. So, we bring ourselves to venture into a certain nervous, very nervous, miko's room. 

Kagome stared at herself with a critical eye in the mirror. She couldn't feel more nervous tonight. It had been a whole three years since she went to a dance, all dressed up. She and Kouga had never done this type of thing. Though, she couldn't help but be glad that she was going to the dance, with her boyfriend, Inuyasha. 

Only one more thing to worry about though, would Inuyasha even like the dress she had? Was she wearing too much makeup? Not enough? So confusing. 

Kagome sighed as she leaned over her dresser and grabbed a tube of red lipstick, carefully going over lips with it; she puckered her lips and smiled some. She put the lipstick down and picked up an eye-lash curler. Sweat rolled down the side of her face. _I haven't used one of these in a long time..._

"Kagome! Inuyasha's downstairs!" Souta yelled, bursting in the room. 

"Ahh!" Kagome yelled, throwing the eye-lash curler in the air, and watched as it hit the dresser. "Dammit, Souta! Knock next time!" 

Souta rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Whatever, spaz, go see him." He said, walking downstairs. 

Kagome looked at the eye-lash curler again and shuddered. "No fucking way," she said, as she walked over to the bed and picked up her purse. 

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was downstairs being interrogated by Kagome's grandfather. 

"Are you sure you aren't an evil demon!" He yelled. 

Inuyasha sighed. "What the hell do you mean 'am I sure'? I'd know if I was!" 

Jii-chan leaned back in his chair. "I'm watching you." 

Inuyasha snorted. "Might wanna put on your glasses then, old man." 

"Such disrespect." Jii-chan said. 

Souta chuckled. "Um, Kagome should be down in a minute. Gramps is just a little nervous because he has an all-night poker game tonight. Lucky for me, I don't have to go with him! I get to spend the night over my friend, Shito's house!" 

Inuyasha nodded. "That's nice to know, I guess." 

Just then, there was a creak on the stairs and Kagome entered the room. Inuyasha's mouth could've caught flies, with it hanging open like that. 

Kagome was wearing the black dress with diagonal stripes, and the dress only came to mid-thigh. And it hugged her curves perfectly. Her lips were painted a bright red, and her long raven hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. 

She timidly stepped down the stairs and smiled. "So, how do I look?" 

Inuyasha walked up to her, mouth still open, and looked her up and down. Kagome was waiting for him to say it was too revealing or something, but it never happened. Instead, he let out a low whistle. 

"You... look ... gorgeous." 

Kagome's cheeks became a pretty shade of pink. 

Souta laughed from where he was standing. "Aw! Look, she's blushing!" 

"Shut up, Souta!" Kagome said, her face becoming even redder. 

Inuyasha smiled. "You really do look beautiful. And it's nice to see you in something other than just black."

"I-I kinda figured you'd like it, so I couldn't resist buying it." Kagome said, smiling a little. "By the way, you don't look bad either." 

Inuyasha smirked. "Don't I know it," he said. Inuyasha sported a black tux that had the jacket only half-way open, and the shirt under that was kinda thin, so you could see his toned… very, very, toned chest. 

"Well, you two get going. As soon as you leave, I can get going to my poker game!" Jii-chan shouted. 

Kagome nodded and walked out of the door, with Inuyasha following behind her. 

333333333333333333333333333333333

"Kagome! You look so beautiful!" Sango commented, as her friend entered the school gym.

Kagome's cheeks took on a light shade of red. "Uh, thank you. You look like nice too, Sango." 

Sango smiled. "Thank you. I gotta go find Miroku now." She said, wandering off somewhere in the gym. 

Kagome smiled and shook her head and Inuyasha took her hand. "Ready to dance?" He asked her, with a smirk planted on his face, remembering the last time they danced. 

Kagome smirked as well. "Oh yeah." She said, as Inuyasha lead her to the center of the dance floor. 

The lights of the room bounced off the walls as the song 'Throwed' by Chris Brown echoed through the room as well. (Don't Own It) 

_Oh! I can't wait for us to be alone! So just tell me what ya say, ma…_

Kagome smirked as she moved closer to Inuyasha and wrapped one arm around his neck. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her waist as they moved. 

_We been keepin' it one hundred up to this far! _

With her arms still wrapped around his neck Kagome turned around so her back was to him, and grinded into him some. 

Inuyasha's smirk grew wider, as he could only hold her hips as she did so. 

_So what you wanna do? I'm trying to keep it but I'm loosin' my cool! _

Kagome grew tired of grinding after a couple of seconds and proceeded to drop it like it's hot. 

Inuyasha let out his second low whistle for that night, as he watched her drop down to the floor, and pop back up, grinding into his member as she did so. 

_Cause shawty got me throwed! _

Kagome spun back around to face him, gyrating her hips perfectly, as she did so. She wrapped one leg around his, and practically hung off of him. 

_Lil' mama, lil mama, she got me throwed, yeah!_

Inuyasha ran one hand up her bare thigh and almost without her noticing it, pulled up her leg to have it near his other one. 

_Tell me! Tell me, what ya say ma!_

Miroku and Sango watched from the other side of the gym. "Damn." Miroku said, stretching the word out. 

Sango nodded with her mouth wide open. "Oh wow, I didn't think she could bend like that." 

"I wish I knew ahead of time she could." Miroku said. 

"They don't even realize that they've been dancing like that for almost an hour. It's damn near 11!" Sango said, in awe.

_Girl you got that knock, I hear it down the block..._

Inuyasha practically buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Let's get out of here..." He whispered. 

"We just got here." 

Inuyasha inhaled her scent again. "Don't matter. Let's go."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah," she said, as she untangled herself from Inuyasha and took his hand as she led him out of the gym doors. 

Sango and Miroku were awe-struck. "They're leaving together. I didn't think Kagome had it in her." Sango said. 

Miroku only stared. "I wish I had known that she had it in her!" 

333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha and Kagome burst through the doors of her house while kissing furiously. Kagome's arms were wrapped around his neck, where they always were, and her tongue was deep inside his mouth. 

Inuyasha moaned as he quickly ran up the stairs with her in his arms, and into her room. He gently put her down on the bed while still kissing her, and kicked his shoes off. 

Kagome practically ripped open his tuxedo jacket, and was already unbuttoning the undershirt. Inuyasha leaned down from his position above her and planted light feather-like kisses on her tender neck, which sent hundreds of shivers down her spine. 

Kagome had a sharp intake of breath, at his touch, and her eyes suddenly focused on his. "You -pant- still want me even after I told you...?"

Inuyasha planted a light kiss on her forehead and nodded. "I'd still want you if that happened 1,000 times." He said, using the tip of his claw to peel off the top part of her dress. 

Kagome only nodded as she kissed him furiously. Her tongue mingled with his, her tongue running over his fangs. In the end, his tongue won the supposed battle. Inuyasha had stopped to stare at the beauty that was Kagome. Her bosom was full, and they were so round and perfect to a tee. 

"Beautiful..." He murmured as he planted a kiss on both of them. Kagome moaned as he did so, and her hands almost instantly went to the belt buckle on his pants. 

She threw the belt off as he slid down the rest of her dress. Begrudgingly, Inuyasha left the warmth of Kagome's body long enough to discard his pants and boxers, as well as assist in the removal of her undergarments. Once the clothing as thrown into a corner of the room they were ready in eager anticipation.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small peck on the lips. Inuyasha smirked. "Tease," he said, as he cupped her cheek and showed her what her earlier actions had done to him. 

He continued his languid kisses upon her throat and chest, while his warm member slowly entered her. Kagome gasped, and moaned all in one as the sensation of his member slowly stretched her aching walls. This was different from her first time, more sensual and loving in contrast to the pain and wanton actions of the lawyer and his bastard son. As he slowly built up his speed, Kagome relished the feel of his tool in her body, nearly loosing it with every thrust.

Inuyasha continued to trail kisses from her breasts to her throat and back again, keeping his pace slow enough to be enjoyable and yet not fast enough to end to quickly. Kagome allowed her hands to run along his toned chest, feeling the ripple of muscles under her palms as he moved. One thrust, was practically enough to send her over, way over the edge. 

As he placed his lips against hers, taking his pace up a notch, knowing that she was near her peak and that he was soon to follow, Inuyasha heard Kagome whine at the increased pace. After a few more vigorous thrusts, he knew she was about to climax. 

Pulling away from her lips for a mere second, he called out to her in a husky voice, "Its okay… let go of yourself, I'm here to keep you safe."

As if on queue, Kagome relaxed in his grip, allowing the climax to wrack her body as it never had done before. She dug her nails into his shoulders as the waves of passion flowed through her body, leaving her gasping for air. With the clenching of her tight passage around his buried member, Inuyasha couldn't resist the urges of his own body. With a roar of his own, Inuyasha thrust once more into the warm depths of her aching body. Once the waves of pleasure wore off, Inuyasha eased himself to her side, still buried into her heated core.

"Kami, I love you." Kagome whispered, as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body closer to his. 

_I love him so much…_

_**Uh, hope you liked my perverted display. Not really a veteran at writing lemons. I absolutely MUST thank my friend and fave reviewer, who I now have an conjoined account with, for helping me write this! Love ya bud! Well, review to help me reach 300, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Can You Help Me?' Entitled: InuYasha's Birthday: Party at the Mansion!**_

_**Question Of The Day: Would you had wanted to be in Inuyasha's and Kagome's current position? **_


	18. InuYasha's Birthday:Party At The Mansion

_**Hey guys. Thanks so much for your never-ending reviews. If only you'd do that for 'The Love Never Dies' it's just as angsty as this one! Well, whatever. Enjoy this somewhat funny and sweet chap. **_

_**Inuyasha's Birthday: Party At The Mansion! **_

The sound of straw hitting the ground repeatedly rang through out the Higurashi Shrine. It was almost Spring time, but not quite. Small sakura buds were starting to form on the branches of Goshinboku, and snow was melting. Though, they were still getting a light snow every now and again. Jii-chan swept idly on the steps of the large shrine. Business was somewhat slow today. Also, there wasn't too much to do around the shrine, either. Souta had gone to a soccer game, Kagome was out in one of the yards sitting by Goshinboku. 

Jii-chan sighed. "This shrine is gonna be the death of me." He muttered to himself. 

"I wouldn't say that. More of a light stroke or heart attack will." He heard a voice say. 

Jii-chan practically jumped twelve feet in the air. He looked around to see a certain hanyou sitting on one of the fences. He wore a bored expression. 

"Demon! Begone!" Jii-chan yelled, pulling out one of his sutra's that don't work. 

Inuyasha sighed. "For the last time old man, I am not some type of evil demon. I'm a regular hanyou, with no evil intention." 

Jii-chan mumbled something under his breath before turning back to the now irritated hanyou. 

"What is it you want?" 

"Where's Kagome?" 

"When did you get here?" 

"Don't worry about it." 

"I think I should." 

Inuyasha sighed. "Where is Kagome?"

Jii-chan finally gave in. "She's somewhere around Goshinboku. The big tree in the far back on the shrine. Cant miss it." He said, pointing in the given direction. 

Inuyasha nodded. "Thanks weird priest!" He yelled, before hopping off the fence and running towards the back of the shrine. 

Jii-chan shook his head. "Why do I even let her have people over?" He asked himself before resuming his sweeping. 

Inuyasha hopped over another fence that bordered the landing where Goshinboku was. He smiled as he hopped down and stared at the most beautiful site before him. 

Kagome stood there in front of the tree, her hands at her sides, her face completely peaceful. The wind whipped her hair around her face, and her eyes appeared even more beautiful than usual. 

He walked up behind her, knowing she would sense him any minute now. "Kagome."

Kagome slowly turned around and her peaceful expression turned into a scowl. "I was meditating, you ass. Why'd you disturb me?" She said, straightening her black pleated skirt. 

Inuyasha smiled. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

Kagome blinked. "Uh, Sunday?" 

" That, and something else." 

Kagome threw her hands up in the air. "I give up. What?" 

"My birthday. I'm having a party at the mansion." He said, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her closer. 

Kagome smiled one of her rare smiles. "Oh? Am I invited to this party of which you speak?" 

Inuyasha laughed. "Nope." 

Kagome frowned. "Why the hell not?" 

"Gotcha! Of course you're invited. Why wouldn't I invite the girl of my dreams?" He said, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. 

Kagome's face took on a pretty shade of pink. "Dunno. You got bored with me?" She suggested. 

Inuyasha pulled back and stared at her strangely. "Why would you say something like that?" 

"Well, since we've already 'you know', I just assumed it was only a matter of time before you-

"Shut up. That was over a month ago. Had I got bored with you, I would've dropped you like a bad habit." Inuyasha said. 

Kagome smirked. "I was only kidding." 

Inuyasha leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips. "You have a cruel sense of humor."

Kagome shrugged. "Whatever. Got anything planned today?" 

"Not really. Kinda why I came over here, it's so boring at my house."

"Boring? You live in a frickin' mansion. How could you possibly be bored?" 

"Dunno." 

Kagome shook her head and sighed. "Whatever. I'm tired of standing now. Sit with me?" She said, leading him over towards the large trunk of the Goshinboku. 

"Sure." 

Inuyasha sat down first, and then Kagome pretty much sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her small body, and she snuggled into him. Inuyasha was busying himself looking at how big the tree was. To grow this large, it had to be hundreds of years old. 

"You're impressed by Goshinboku?" 

Kagome's voice snapped the hanyou out of his thoughts. "Yeah. It has to be hundreds of years old, to grow this large and it didn't die during all this time." 

Kagome smiled and snuggled into him more. "It's five hundred years old to be exact, dating back to the Sengoku Jiidai era. I don't why, but of all the trees around here, this one practically calls me to it." 

"Well, it's huge and has lived 500 years, so it would call me too, Something odd, like that." Inuyasha said, looking up at the high branches of the tree. 

Kagome chuckled. "You dope- 

She didn't get to finish her sentence as she was lifted off he ground. Then, she was on a very high branch of Goshinboku. Inuyasha was still holding her in the same position they were on the ground. Just turned to the side. 

"Warn me when you get ready to do that!" Kagome yelled. 

Inuyasha flashed that smile at her and her anger dissipated. "But, you gotta admit, it's a way better view, huh?" 

Kagome took a moment to survey the area. She could see the entire shrine and how her bedroom window was right across from them. A couple of birds flew by, and she smiled. "Yeah." She said, quietly. 

Inuyasha smiled. "I'm always right." 

Kagome yawned and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said, snuggling into his hoody more. 

Inuyasha looked down at her and saw that her eye-lids were fluttering closed. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, when she was asleep or getting ready to go. 

Kagome sighed. "This is nice."

"What is?"

"Being with you, like this."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome sat in her room, faced with the very same predicament she was the night of the dance. What to wear. It was Sunday afternoon, and Inuyasha's birthday party was tonight. He'd be turning eighteen. She wanted to make sure that he liked whatever it was that she would wear. She wanted to dress more casual, than formal. 

Kagome took a couple of timid steps towards her closet. She slid back the door with trembling hands, and looked around the spacious part of her room. The yellow sundress was still there. Waiting. Mocking her. She took one deep, shaky breath.

One shaking hand reached out to grab the dress, but instantly recoiled. As if the harmless dress had bit her. Her face took on a pained expression, and she sighed. "I cant do this." She said, walking over to her dresser, and pulling open one of the drawers. She pulled out a black leather skirt, and pulled her pair of leather black boots from under the bed. She grabbed the fishnet stockings, and a vest-like jacket. She opened her top drawer and grabbed a single red shirt. 

Kagome plopped down on her bed and sighed. She could only hope that Inuyasha would like this little number at this point. Kagome got up off of her bed and put on all the picked out items of clothing. She looked at herself in the mirror, and frowned. 

_I don't be like this... I don't want to, this isn't me. But, I just cant... _ She thought, as she took another wistful look at the yellow sun-dress and sighed and what almost was. 

333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha paced the large, very large, ballroom of the mansion. He wanted his eighteenth birthday party to be absolutely perfect. What could ruing today? Nothing. People were already getting the food, and other crap ready. The DJ had just arrived, and what he looked forward to the most, was coming as well. Kagome. 

POP!

Inuyasha growled. "Dammit, Shippo! I told you I didn't want any firework candy included in the party!" 

Shippo frowned. "But they're-

"I don't care what flavor or brand they are! Get them out!" 

Shippo scowled. "Well, fuck you!" He yelled, walking out of the ballroom and down the hall. 

Inuyasha blinked, then turned back to business, even though the party wasn't until another four hours from now, he was still urging everybody to make this perfect. Or it's they're ass. 

Miroku handed Inuyasha a stack of magazines. "What the hell are these for?" 

Miroku smiled. "It's your birthday present. For those times when you and Kagome are fighting." He said, winking at the end. 

Inuyasha had a disgusted look and shoved the magazines back at Miroku. "No thanks." 

Miroku shrugged and walked somewhere else in the ballroom. Inuyasha plopped down in a chair. He rubbed his temple and sighed. Everything was turning out so damn weird today. 

Sesshoumaru entered the ballroom with a large crate in hand. "Here ya go." He said, dropping it in Inuyasha's hands. 

Inuyasha looked at the crate, then looked back at his brother. "Is this peanut butter?" 

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Better. Peanut butter and jelly, in one jar." 

Inuyasha gasped. "Where did you find this?" He asked, breaking open the crate. 

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Unimportant. It's your birthday present." 

Inuyasha's eyes watered and he suddenly launched a 'guy hug' on his older brother. "I love you man!"

Sesshoumaru scowled. "This Sesshoumaru, also known as Fluffy, and Sesshy, does not like hugs." He said, throwing his younger brother off of him. 

Inuyasha dried his eyes. "T-thanks."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and walked away. Inuyasha blinked, then shrugged. He set the crate down, and started to survey the progress of the party again. 

Soon enough, his mother, Izayoi walked in the ballroom with a certain someone following behind her. "Inuyasha dear, look who I found at the front door." She said, pointing to Kagome. 

Inuyasha smiled. "Kagome, you're here this early? The party doesn't start for another four hours." 

Kagome returned his smile with one of her own. "I know, but I wanted to help with preparations." 

Just then, Inuyasha took the time to notice his girlfriend's outfit. He let out a low whistle. "Damn, when'd you decided to hook this little number up?" He asked, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer. 

Kagome smirked. "Well, couldn't think of anything better to wear..."

"I think you chose the right one." 

She was wearing the leather skirt outfit with a poet-looking hat on her head. Her lips were painted a deep red to match her shirt, and she had put on a little bit of blush, on her cheeks. 

"Glad ya like it." 

Inuyasha was about to lean in and give her a peck on the lips, but she stopped him half-way. He frowned. "Hey, you cant turn down the birthday boy."

"For the moment, I can. I have something for you." 

"Oh? Does this 'something' involve a bed, you, me, and nakedness?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she smacked his arm. "You're as bad as Miroku. Here." She said, handing him a silver box, that looked like it had jewelry in it. 

Inuyasha had a curious expression as he opened it, and smiled at what he pulled out. It was half a heart, and it had the word 'Forever' on it. 

Kagome blushed a little. "It's a girlfriend/boyfriend kind of necklace. I have he other half that says 'Love'. See?" She said, pulling her part of the necklace out. 

"Forever love..." He said under his breath. 

Kagome coughed. "If you don't like it, I can take it back-

She was cut off with his lips being pressed against hers. She didn't wanna have too much of a show, considering they were in a ballroom, but she still wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha pulled away from her after a couple of seconds. 

"So, you like it then? It's not girly or anything?" 

Inuyasha smiled at her. "No, it's perfect. 'Forever Love' that fits us perfectly." He said, putting the necklace over his neck. 

Kagome smiled. "I'm so glad that you like it. It's a special necklace, from the shrine. Grandpa said, it works with a hanyou and miko, but half the crap he says isn't true anyway. I just thought it looked nice." 

The necklace was silver, for the record. 

Inuyasha nodded. "I still like it anyway. But, you didn't have to come help, though. You could've waited till it was time for the party." 

Kagome smiled. She's been doing that a lot lately. "I wanted to help, I owe you so much, don't I? Besides, the birthday boy shouldn't have to help decorate his own party." She said, leaning in to him more. 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I gotta go put this peanut butter/jelly up. I'll be back." He said, moving away from her and picking up the large crate. He then walked up the spiral staircase. 

Kagome stared after him for a while, then walked across the large room, over to Sango. 

"Sango-chan, you need some help there?" Kagome asked, leaning against the wall. 

Sango looked up and smiled at her. "Hey, Kagome-chan. I didn't even know you were here. I suppose I could use a little help." She said, trying to untangle herself from a streamer. 

Kagome chuckled as she knelt down and yanked the streamer. Sango was free now. "Yes! I was wrestling with that thing for like thirty minutes!" She yelled. 

Kagome shook her head and looked around. "Where's everybody else?" 

"Shippo stormed off a little while ago, into the kitchen. Most likely to raid the fridge for sweets. Miroku was talking to the DJ last time I saw him. Sesshoumaru went upstairs after being hugged by Inuyasha." 

"Hugged?" 

Sango giggled. "Yeah. He gave Inuyasha a large crate of peanut butter/ jelly for his birthday present and Inuyasha just got all emotional." 

Kagome giggled too, and then her giggles turned into a full-blown laugh. Before she knew it, her and Sango were doubled over, hanging on to each other, laughing. 

"What the hell is so damn funny?" 

The sound of Inuyasha's voice snapped them out of their good laugh. "Um, oh, a joke." Kagome lied, just barely holding her laugh in. 

Inuyasha could tell that she was lying. "No, really, what's so funny?" 

Sango started to giggle a bit. 

"Well, um, you were all emotional when Sesshoumaru gave you the peanut butter/ jelly thing." She just barely said without laughing. 

Sango doubled over laughing, and fell on the ground, pounding her fists on the hard floor. 

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side like a cute dog. Kagome wasn't here when he got that gift, so that left...

"Dammit, Sango!" 

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The sound of a thumping beat resonated through out the ballroom as the music played and teens danced like they never had before. Sango and Miroku had wandered off somewhere together, and Inuyasha and Kagome were currently by the punch bowl. 

Kagome watched others danced. "Good turn out." 

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah," just then Inuyasha had an annoyed expression. "Ah shit. Here she comes." 

Kagome quirked a brow and turned around to see Kikyou coming towards them. She sighed. Inuyasha growled. 

"What do you want, Kikyou?" He asked. 

Kikyou smiled at them. "I came to wish you a happy birthday."

"Could've told me at school." 

"I didn't want to." 

Kagome watched with an amused expression as the two of them went back and forth. 

"You weren't invited." 

"I invited myself."

"What do you really want?"

"I want to let all that stuff in the past, go." 

"Oh, you mean the you putting Kagome in the hospital, nah, I don't think that'll work too well." 

"I want to just let that go. I mean you two no harm." 

Kagome tired of their pointless conversation, and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's midsection possessively. "Hey, Inuyasha let's go dance. I hear my favorite song playing." 

Inuyasha looked at her and nodded. "See ya later, Kinky-ho." He said, as he let Kagome lead him to the dance floor. 

The song 'Touch My Body' by Mariah Carey was playing. 

When they got to the center of the 'dance floor', Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. 

_Touch my body, throw me on the floor..._

Kagome dance towards him and took one arm off his neck, so the other could hang limply at her side. One hand on her waist, he dance towards her too. 

_Wrestle me around, play with me some more. _

Kikyou watched from the punch bowl as they danced, and decided she wasn't going to stick out like a sore thumb, as to he not having a date. It was time to hit the dance floor. 

Kagome was suddenly thrown out of the way, as Kikyou got in her place. 

_Touch my body, throw me on the bed..._

Kikyou danced towards Inuyasha rubbing herself against him, as she did. Inuyasha just continued to dance. 

Kagome smirked as she started to walk back towards Inuyasha. _If it's a contest she wants, it's a contest she'll get. _She thought, as she slid and booty bumped Kikyou out of the way. 

Kagome spun around slowly, and just like the very first time they danced, grinded her backside against him. 

_Touch my body, I just wanna make you feel like you neva did..._

Kikyou fumed from where she was standing, and shoved Kagome out of the way. Wrapping her arms, around Inuyasha's neck, in one fluid motion, she pulled herself to him. She was completely in his face. One leg in between his parted ones, as they stood. 

Kagome raised a brow from where she stood, off to the side. Inuyasha cast her a look that clearly said, _You aren't gonna let her win, are you?_ Kagome mouthed back, _Hell no. _

Dancing while she did, Kagome danced herself close enough to Kikyou. Kikyou didn't notice because she was paying so much attention to Inuyasha. Still dancing, Kagome lightly grabbed Kikyou by the hair, and swung her out of the way. 

Kagome put Inuyasha's hands on her waist, as she shook and rolled her hips. Then she mouthed the words: 

_Touch my body, let me rub my face all around ya waist, just a little taste. _

She went down some for emphasis, then danced her way back up to look at him. All in one quick, fluid motion. 

Kikyou's face became red as she watched the two dance. She was ready to end this. She snapped her fingers, and Mayu and Nazuna were at her side almost immediately. 

"Mayu, Nazuna, go set it up. Now." 

Mayu nodded and Nazuna quirked a brow. "Um, Kikyou, is this plan B or A?" 

Kikyou stared off into space for a minute then answered. "I don't know bitch, just do what Mayu does!" She hissed, walking over to the side. 

The song ended and Kagome and Inuyasha stopped dancing. "Inuyasha, I'm gonna go get some punch." She said, taking his hands off her waist, and walking towards the punch bowl. Inuyasha watched her walk away and her skirt bounced up ever now and again. 

Inuyasha walked over towards he DJ to see what was up there. Just then, from the other DJ booth, someone's voice rang through out the room. 

Everyone turned to see Nazuna standing there, talking in the microphone. "Would the birthday boy, Inuyasha, please come to the center of the dance floor." 

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she watched. _Nazuna? This doesn't look too good..._ She thought, setting her drink down. 

Kikyou was off to the side, smirking. Next to her was a rope, she already had her hand on as Inuyasha wandered to the center of the dance floor. _I'll teach him for making a fool of me._... She thought, as Inuyasha finally reached the center, and she gave he rope one hard yank. 

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw what was happening. "Inuyasha!" She screamed, suddenly casting a barrier over him as she ran through the crowd, and when she was close enough, dived like she was on a soccer team and pushed him out of the way. Leaving her in the line of fire. Inuyasha looked at her with a shocked expression, as he tried to get out of the barrier he was in. 

Kikyou laughed, and clapped her hands as Kagome was suddenly laying there on the ground in the line of fire. "Even better!" She yelled, laughing. 

Kagome gasped, as a large, large, large, quantity of blood came down on her. (Whoever can guess where I got spilling blood from, gets a spoiler.) 

Inuyasha gasped as well in his 'protective bubble'. 

Everyone was silent, until...

"Hey, look, Kagome's PMS-ing!" Kikyou yelled, the whole crowd burst out in laughter at Kagome. As she raised her hands and looked at the blood that covered them, like a thin red glove. Everything on her, was covered in blood. She started to tremble. As her pupil somehow got smaller, and her trembling turned more violent. 

_Flashback..._

"_Lay down! Stop moving, dammit!" Naraku shouted, as he brang his hand down on her face. Tears coursed down young Kagome's face as her lip started to bleed. _

"_No! Please! Stop!" She pleaded, as she tried to get up, only to be dragged back down, leaving long marks on her legs, and those started to have blood seeping from them. _

"_Shut up! I was gonna be patient with you, but after this, you owe me a little something." He said, as he pulled out a pocket knife, and ran it along both her arms. Kagome tried to bite her lip to keep from crying out in pain, but no such luck. Those started to pour immense amounts of blood as well. _

_With this monster on top of her, she stared at her hands, releasing a sob, as she stared at her blood covered hands now. The blood from her arms, had gone to her hands. _

_From one, of his forceful, cold, and un-loving thrusts, she started to bleed from between her legs as well. She cried out in pain and released a loud wail as he broke a her barrier. _

_By now, the entire carpet was covered in blood as she stared at all the blood around her. Her eyes became lifeless, like she had no soul, her mind shut down. All she saw was red. _

_So much blood... her own blood mingled with the still fresh blood of her beloved parents. Everything, so red! The walls were even splattered with crimson blood, and when she looked up, there was red again. His eyes. _

_So much blood... too much blood..._

_End Flashback_

Everyone continued to laugh while Inuyasha stared in horror at his girlfriend. Was she in shock? Why wasn't she getting mad or something? Why was she just staring at her hands?

Kikyou laughed it up even more. "And it's pig blood, too!" 

Everyone laughed along with the witch who had suddenly gained her popularity back by doing this cruel act. 

They laughed and laughed, and laughed until...

"AHHHHHHHHH!!"

Everything and everyone one in the room instantly got quiet. Kagome... she was screaming. Staring at her hands and screaming.

Inuyasha was released from the barrier, since her concentration had broke. He quickly ran over to her and plopped down in front of her. Then he grabbed her by the shoulders. She didn't take notice to him, she just continued to scream. 

"AHHHHHH!" Inuyasha was panicking. What to do? "Kagome, please, calm down, stop it, please." 

Despite his pleas, Kagome kept screaming. Her eyes had even started to cloud over a little. Though tears poured from them. Inuyasha stared at her soulless eyes and his heart dropped. The girl he loved... was in so much pain, it was unbearable. 

_This must have something to do with her past..._ He thought, as he pulled the screaming girl to him, and picked her up bridal style. He turned to everyone else that was watching, horrified. 

"Everyone, enjoy yourselves, still. Stay away from this area, though. Kikyou, Nazuna, Mayu, I want you three gone. Now." He said, in an emotionless voice, as he went up the spiral staircase. 

Kagome still screamed as he carried her, and her face was turning a dark shade of red. He swallowed and reached the bathroom, finally. 

He went in and turned the faucet on. Sitting, the still screaming and crying Kagome down on the edge of the tub, he grabbed a towel. 

Her hands shook violently as she screamed, and Inuyasha had a mental image of her in the fetal position, which would probably happen soon if he couldn't calm her. He ran the towel under the water, then put it to her face, cleaning her. 

Kagome's screams quieted, and they soon turned into sobs. Inuyasha shook his head as he swallowed again. _This is all my fault, I was about to get hit with it, and I let her push me out of the way..._ He thought, as he wiped the area around her eyes and under her chin. 

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, as tears still fell off her cheeks. 

"Shh. Let me wipe some of this off. Kagome, I'm so sorry, this is my fault, I let you push me out of the way." He said, wiping her cheeks now. 

Kagome let out another loud sob. "No, it's not you're fault. I looked at my hands... and it reminded me... of when it happened... there was... a lot of blood. On my hands especially." 

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl. "Your hands?"

Kagome managed a weak nod. "Yes. H-he cut my arms. The blood, it seeped onto my hands, there was so much blood, everywhere." She said, before collapsing in sobs again. 

As Inuyasha held her, he inwardly growled. 

_This is unforgivable. Wait till I get my hands, on you, Naraku..._

_**That's the end of this chapter. Only a good three more chapters to go with this story. Yay! Review, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Can You Help Me?' Entitled: Together Part I**_

_**Question Of The Day: Where'd I get the idea of spilling pig's blood from? Worth a spoiler!**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	19. Together Part I

_**Hey guys. Thanks for the outstanding reviews. After this chapter, I'll have reached 300. Then we'll have to make it our goal to make it to 400! Haha. Well, here's the new chap. **_

_**Together Part I **_

An owl flew past a window late in the night. Going about it's business doing whatever the hell owls do for fun, it flew past a window. A certain window. A certain window of a person we should know very well by this point in the story.

The moonlight shined through the window and bounced off the wall, into the amber eyes of a certain dog-eared hanyou.

Inuyasha sighed as he continued to stare at the ceiling. Not only was he somewhat depressed and angsty tonight, he was angry. Hell, he was furious! He had caught her again. Her, meaning Kagome. She was hurting herself again. It had only been a week after the pig blood incident as well.

It had started off as a normal day. Well, as a normal as a day could be for a ill-tempered yet kind hanyou, and a gothic miko.

_Flashback _

"_Ahh, demon, do you seek my granddaughter here?"Jii-chan asked, as he swept fallen sakura off of the shrine steps. _

_Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah,and would you stop calling me demon?" _

"_Nope." _

_Inuyasha heaved another heavy sigh as he walked inside the shrine house where the Higurashi family resided. Sliding the shoji screen door back in place, he wandered upstairs. _

"_Inuyasha! It's you! What's up?" Souta yelled, running towards the older boy. _

_Inuyasha smiled down at him. "Hey. You're sister around?" He asked, walking further down the hall where Kagome's room was. _

_Souta's bright expression faded. "Kagome is, well, she's not exactly well. For the past week she's stayed in her room most of the time except to eat and bathe. She's acting a lot like she was at the beginning of the school year." _

_Inuyasha's eyes suddenly went from being friendly to being dead serious. "Souta, I'm gonna go check on her, okay? You just go play over whatever the hell kids do these days..." He said, stopping at her door and shooing Souta off. _

_Souta shrugged and ran down the hall with a soccer ball in hand. _

_Inuyasha watched him go then put his hand on the door knob. He opened the door a little, he more or less cracked it, and peered in. What he saw, made his blood boil and his heart ache. _

_Kagome was standing in front of her window, one leg on the windowsill, as if she were ready to jump out, and a thin line of blood trailed down her paler than normal arm. _

_She didn't show any sign of sensing him, considering that she still had her back turned to him as the air from the open window __continued to blow in. _

"_Kagome..." _

_At the whisper of her name, she slowly turned her pained eyes on the hanyou standing in her room. _

"_Inuyasha..." She croaked out. _

_Inuyasha stepped closer to her and soon enough he was right beside her at the windowsill. He looked out, and saw that for a human, that would be a suicidal jump. If Kagome made an attempt to save herself with a barrier, she would live, but it looked like that was not her intention. _

_Inuyasha drew in a shaky breath as he lifted her leg off the windowsill, and grabbed her pale, bleeding arm. He finally looked up at her, staring right at her face. _

"_I-Inuyasha," She choked out. _

_Inuyasha swallowed as he opened his mouth to speak. "Kagome, why? Why this again?" He asked. _

_Kagome let out a choked sound that sounded like a sob, and tried to tug her arm loose. _

_Inuyasha wasn't going to lessen his grip on the bleeding arm anytime soon. "Where is it?" _

_No response. _

"_Where is it!?" He yelled. _

_Two lone tears trailed down her cheeks and she pointed over to her bed. "Right there! There's the knife! Is that what you wanted?! Will you finish the job for me?!" She yelled. _

_Inuyasha picked up the knife and threw it out of the window. "What the hell were you trying to do? What would it have solved?" _

_Kagome continued to try and yank her arm away from him. "Plenty."_

_Inuyasha's blood boiled at that response and he growled. "Plenty?! What would killing yourself have solved?! Huh!? Leaving behind everyone that cares about you! And for what! Nothing!" _

"_It's something, dammit! What do you know?!" Kagome shrieked, her tears falling down freely. _

_Inuyasha growled once more as he pulled her arm, and pulled her close to him. He could feel his shirt getting wet already. From her tears. "I know that Naraku hurt you, badly. That you were reminded of it all on my birthday. Did you hope to escape Naraku or his memory by killing yourself?" _

_Kagome nodded against his shoulder. "Why are you still here? Why haven't you left me yet? What is it that you still see in me? I don't deserve to be with you!" _

"_Shut up!" _

_Kagome let out another loud sob onto his shoulder as they both sunk to the ground once Inuyasha dropped to his knees. _

"_I'm used merchandise! You need someone who didn't become forcefully impure. Someone like Kikyou! Not me! I cut myself for God's sake! Get someone normal! Get out!" She yelled. _

"_You don't mean that." _

"_I do."_

"_You don't. Not a single word of it. Kagome, I want to help you. But, you have to let me. Please..." _

_Kagome went into another bout of sobs. "Help me, please. Can you help me, Inuyasha? Please? Can you?" _

_Inuyasha nodded as he stroked her hair and withheld a growl. "Yes, I can." 'This has everything to do with Naraku, this is all his fault!' _

_End Flashback (finally)_

Inuyasha let out a loud, savage, growl as he recalled the memory. He had held her like that until she fell asleep. Then he had to go. All that commotion, only a day ago.

His amber eyes flashed from red to gold, gold to red, and so forth as he thought about how Naraku had hurt her.

_I need to put an end to this. Permanently! _He thought, as he hopped out of his bed and saw the clock turn to 11:00. Keeping his angry youkai side under control, he strolled out of his room and was in the huge hallway of the mansion.

"I know exactly what I need to do, too." He mumbled under his breath as he didn't bother to put a coat on or anything and stayed perfectly content with a white wife beater on with tan khaki shorts. That went to his ankles almost.

He hopped over the railing and landed right in front of his mother. Izayoi jumped and then relaxed. "Inuyasha, what are you doing down here? I thought you went to sleep."

"No, mother, I didn't. I need to go somewhere. Tell Dad I'm gone." He said, heading for the door.

"To do what!?" She yelled from where she was sitting but got no response as the door slammed.

3333333333

Inuyasha jumped from roof-top to roof-top in the rich neighborhood that he lived in. And so did Naraku. He flexed his claws some as he did.

_I'll make you pay dearly for what you did to her..._ He thought, as he jumped on to another house. The air rushed past him, whipping at his face as he ran as fast as he dared while on rooftops. His silver locks of hair flew in the wind behind him as he jumped on yet another house. Naraku's house wasn't that far away from his. He'd get there soon, real soon.

3333333333

Naraku threw a glass at the wall once he was finished with it. No need to keep it around anymore, eh?

He smirked as a maid scrambled to clean it up. "Ah, I love being rich." He said, getting up from where he was sitting on the couch and getting ready to walk inside his large kitchen.

He heard a THUMP noise from downstairs in the basement and sighed. "I need to reshape this body sometime soon..." He mumbled, as he walked past the door and the doorbell rang.

He quirked a brow. "What the hell? Who comes to my house at this time?" He asked himself, as he walked back to the door and opened it.

Only for his face to be met with a large fist.

Naraku went flying back into a wall and slid down slowly.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and growled. "Naraku, I'll kill you!" He yelled, charging him.

Naraku's eyes widened as he wiped a thin line of blood from his mouth. "Takahashi?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm here for revenge. Kagome's honor will be avenged!" He yelled, drop-kicking the spider demon in the face.

Naraku smirked as he suddenly recalled what Inuyasha was talking about. "Oh, she told you about that didn't she? I had fun with her." He said, jumping out of the way of another attack.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed a dangerous deep red. "Shut up, and die!" He yelled, brandishing his claws and running after Naraku again.

Naraku jumped and let out an evil chuckle. "I've had better fucks though." He said, as he kept dodging the attacks.

Inuyasha let out a loud savage howl before charging again. "SANKON TESSOU!" He yelled, slashing Naraku across his chest. Naraku was stunned by the attack, leaving another opening for Inuyasha.

He slammed his fist into the bleeding wound and sent them both through the ground, into the basement.

Naraku's body met the hard concrete of the basement with a crack. Inuyasha growled as he readied himself to attack again, but Naraku rolled out of the way.

"If it's a fight you want, I'll gladly give it to you!" He yelled, coughing up blood.

"About fucking time!" Inuyasha yelled, cracking his claws again.

Naraku's face grew more wide tentacles sprouted from his back, then spider legs. Soon his legs were gone and in place the work-in-progress style Naraku was standing before him with various demon parts sticking out everywhere.

It didn't seem to faze Inuyasha though. "Die." He said, in a calm tone before jumping up and bringing his claws down on one of the tentacles.

One of Naraku's other tentacles smacked him into a wall. He hit it with a loud THUD.

Naraku chuckled. "I don't see why you bother to fight me! You wont win! And used merchandise certainly isn't worth it!" He yelled.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled standing up on shaky legs.

Naraku chuckled again as another long tentacle grabbed Inuyasha around the mid-section and threw him through the ceiling.

All the way to the roof.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha yelled, as he went through a series of floors before he landed on top of the roof.

Naraku jumped right after him and was on the roof now as well. "Inuyasha, you cant win. Maybe after you die I'll take her again."

Inuyasha's eyes went to a complete red as he let out another howl. His fangs and claws elongated, and magenta like stripes were appearing on his arms and face.

He faced Naraku as a full-youkai. "Die." He rasped out, jumping towards Naraku.

Naraku smirked as the hanyou gone demon got close enough. Then, he did it.

He shoved a tentacle straight threw his abdomen.

33333333333333333333333333

Kagome sat on her bed and looked at all her black clothes that were laid out before her. She figured that the first step to getting better would be getting rid of all these depressing colors.

"I think that's all of them, except for this hoody I'm wearing." She said, to herself, as she shoved them in a box.

Kagome sighed recalling when Inuyasha had caught her the other day. Had he been at least two minutes too late, she would've killed herself. It was scary to think about. And she had broke down in front of him. Again.

She walked into the hallway with the box and was heading for the stairs.

Until she felt an incredible searing chest pain.

"Ahh! Dammit!" She yelled, dropping to her knees, clutching her chest.

Kagome then realized what she was really clutching. It was her half of the necklace she gave Inuyasha. The 'Love' part.

_Why did it just burn me? What's this necklace's origin? _She thought, as she left the box in the hallway and ran downstairs.

"Jii-chan! Jii-chan!" She yelled, running around until she found the old man reading a paper at the table.

"What is it? Why all the yelling?!"

Kagome sucked in a deep breath as the necklace burned in her palm again. "W-what is the origin of the necklace you gave me about a week ago?"

"Hm? The origin? I told you, it is a necklace specially designed for a hanyou and miko pairing."

"Is it supposed to burn skin?"

Jii-chan put down the paper and nodded. "Only when either the miko or hanyou is in danger. Only they can save each other."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Once the other knows that their miko or hanyou is in danger, they can save them. For them miko, the necklace burns. For the hanyou, it's an incredible icy cold chill. Kagome, look on the back of your necklace."

Kagome nodded and turned it over and read:

_Together we _

_Together we_

_Together we_

Kagome frowned. "I don't understand! It just says 'together we,' over and over three times!"

Jii-chan smiled. "Do you want to know what Inuyasha's half probably says?"

"What?"

"Together we live, Together we fight, Together we die."

"So, Inuyasha's in danger?"

"Yes."

"Only I can save him?"

"Yes."

"With what?"

"The necklace and your miko powers. Go, I'm sure he's waiting for you."

Kagome nodded. "I think I know exactly where he's at. One question. Where are the artifacts from the Sengoku Jiidai?"

"In the storage room."

"Thanks Jii-chan! I'll be going now!" Kagome yelled, running to the storage room and pulling out a bow and arrows and Midoriko's Sword. She put the sword at her side and slung the bow and arrows over her shoulder.

"Come back safe!" Jii-chan yelled after her.

Kagome ran outside and hit the streets as she started to run towards a certain spider demon's house. "I'm not making any promises." She mumbled, as she ran faster with her raven hair whipping around her face.

_Wait for me, Inuyasha. Together we'll fight. _

_And if we have to, together we'll die! _

_**Well, so sorry for the late update. I haven't felt too well, and on top of which I've been away from my computer for a couple of days. Kagome's inspired to save her hanyou, eh? See what happens next chapter of 'Can You Help Me?' Entitled: Together Part II**_

_**Question Of The Day: Who do you predict Kagome will stop to see on her way to Naraku's mansion? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	20. Together Part II

_**Hey guys. Mega later update, please forgive me!! Anyway, here's your new chap, lets make it to 400! **_

_**Together Part II **_

Kagome ran down the dark streets, as fast as she could. Wind whipping past her face, she turned the corner and continued to run towards a certain spider demon's house.

As she ran, the wind seem to pick even more. She ran off the sidewalk, and ran directly in the street, where the wind picked up most. _What the hell? It's not like I need anymore problems right now! _ She thought, as she took one look at her part of the necklace that burned so right now.

As the wind seemed to pick up even more, Kagome slowed down more. She watched as the wind seemed to gather in one place in front of her and then materialize into...

Inu No Taisho!

Kagome's eyes widened. She had only briefly met InuYasha's father once or twice. And on those occasions they had barely spoken. Why would he suddenly appear before now of all times?

Inu No Taisho somehow looked out of breath and worried as ever. "Kagome, please, I need you to do something."

Kagome raised a brow. "What could I possibly do for you? I'm on my way to help Inuyasha as we speak."

"I know. I need to to give him something. Sesshoumaru and I can smell it. His blood has changed."

"Changed?"

Inu No Taisho nodded. "Yes, he's more full demon now than half."

Kagome smirked. "Well, how is this a bad thing? If he's suddenly turned full demon, that just makes him stronger, which means he can probably fight even better-

"You foolish girl! Inuyasha's half-demon body absolutely cannot handle my blood! In fact, the longer he stay's transformed, the more of himself he looses. Meaning his soul."

Kagome nodded, still somewhat in shock about the whole situation. "What could I possibly do?"

Inu No Taisho pulled a rusty black sheath from behind him and held it out to her. "This sword. And you're necklace. Let Inuyasha use the sword do what you can with the necklace, though I'm sure you'll know."

Kagome looked at the rusty sheath with wary eyes before taking it from Inu No Taisho's outstretched hand. She pulled the blade out of the sheath and quirked a brow. "What the heck can he do with this rusty piece of junk? It couldn't cut paper, wet!"

Inu No Taisho chuckled. "It can do more than you think. The Tetsusaiga." He said, as the wind started to pick up again.

Kagome watched as Inu No Taisho disappeared with the wind. She shoved the rusty blade back in it's sheath and put it on her belt strap with Midoriko's Sword. Shouldering her bow and arrows, she set off into the night, towards a certain spider demon's residence.

33333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha let out a savage howl as he fell from Naraku's large tentacle, his eyes blazing an even brighter red.

Naraku chuckled. "Inuyasha, it'd pitiful what you do for some idiotic girl, I mean, all their good for is one good, very good, fuck." He said, with that sickening smirk on his pale face.

Inuyasha stood up on shaky feet and flexed a couple of claws. "That may be true to a beast like you," he started, "but not to me. You don't even look at her as a person! Only as some sick plaything!" He roared in a raspy voice.

Naraku scowled. "Such a fool!" The teenage hanyou yelled, before sending another large tentacle at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha bended his weak knees and prepared to jump, but was stopped by a bright light.

Naraku let out a shrill shriek of terror as the light enveloped his tentacle. He released a loud howl of pain.

"Serves you right!" Inuyasha heard from behind him. Though, his brain was hardly functioning like it should, he recognized that voice and scent anywhere. _Kagome..._ His demon barely made out, as he turned around to face the fuming girl.

Kagome took a couple of steps forward towards Inuyasha. "You're not even you right now, are you?" She said, reaching a pale hand out to touch his striped cheeks.

Inuyasha did nothing as she caressed his face, with such a longing and sad face. "Go back to being you." She whispered, right before Naraku swiped her out of the way. With a loud scream, she went flying through the air and off to the edge of the roof practically.

Inuyasha let out a savage howl and charged after Naraku, who laughed haughtily. "So you're 'used merchandise' decided to show up! How cute! She's defending you!" He yelled, swinging his tentacles everywhere.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha roared, his claws slicing one of Naraku's tentacles into tiny pieces. Inuyasha stopped and howled as claws grew even longer, and his fangs, if possible, got even longer, much past his lip. His demon howled with him, and his howls turned into shrieks of pain. Wait, pain?

Meanwhile, Kagome pulled herself over the ledge she had been hanging from on the large roof. She froze when she heard Inuyasha's shriek of pain. Quickly scrambling to haul ass, she threw the Tetsusiaga sword to drop a little weight.

"Inuyasha!" She shrieked, running towards said half-demon who was on his knees howling in pain. _Why is he inn so much pain? Is this what his father spoke of when he said Inuyasha's body couldn't handle all the blood? _She thought, as she ran and practically threw herself in front of the raging hanyou.

"Inuyasha, why are you in so much pain!?" She yelled, as the necklace burned her pale sensitive skin.

Inuyasha let out a shriek in response and Kagome took it upon herself to erect a barrier around the two of them. "Think Kagome, think damn you!" She yelled at herself, as she gripped Inuyasha by the shoulders, trying to stop him from moving around.

Inuyasha threw his head back and let out another loud shriek into the night. His eyes had turned as blood red as the moon was becoming. He dove his claws into Kagome's arm's, clenching her arms tightly, trying to find something to help brace himself.

Kagome bit her lip and whimpered, at the pain from his claws. "Inuyasha, what has you in so much pain?" She asked.

"Blood...too...much..."

Kagome gasped. "Do you mean that you lost too much blood or the blood is too much for you?"

Inuyasha's hold on her tightened as he let out another loud shriek. "Neck...cold...blood...no...more..." He rasped out, very slowly.

Kagome understood now. The necklace chilled so because Kagome was in pain as well as he. With a trembling hand, and her barrier just about ready to disperse, Kagome ripped his portion of the necklace from around his neck.

Inuyasha's screams only grew louder. Kagome bit her lip in concentration to try and put the necklace parts together.

Finally, they stuck, but nothing happened and Inuyasha's screams continued. _InuYasha's probably lost part of his soul by now, he's only half a soul! I need to say a chant or something! _Kagome clasped the full necklace together in one palm, and started to read off the back of it. Loud enough for Naraku to hear even, as her barrier fell.

"Forever Love. Together we live, Together we fight, Together we'll die!" She practically screamed but nothing happened. Inuyasha's screams hardly quelled any. "Please! You have to work! I'll do anything, dammit!" She yelled at the necklace.

Kagome took a deep shaky breath as she noticed Naraku getting closer, and read the incantation thinking only of Inuyasha's recovery.

"_Together we live, Together we fight, Together we die, Together, we'll become one..." _Kagome heard herself say at the end not knowing where on Earth it came from. But, she stopped worrying about it when a bright light emitted from between her and Inuyasha and Inuyasha's screams stopped. Next thing she knew, she was in a dream like sequence.

_Dream Sequence _

_Kagome opened her eyes with a groan and blinked a couple of times. Last thing she remembered, was being on top of Naraku's roof in front of Inuyasha. Where was Inuyasha? She took in her surroundings and noticed a blinding sunlight. _

_She seemed to be in a field of fruit and flowers. Tulips and pomegranates especially. The fruit and flowers of death. _

_She stood up on weak knees, and looked around. There was no one else there but her. Kagome automatically noticed she was wearing a completely white kimono-like robe. It had been so long since she had worn a color this bright. _

"_Hello? Is anyone here?" She asked the air, practically. _

"_I am. I've been waiting." She heard an oh-so-familiar voice say. Kagome quickly whipped around to see Inuyasha standing behind her in a fire-rat kimono. How she knew the exact name of it, she'll never know. _

"_Inuyasha, you're alright?" She asked her koi, as she took a couple of small steps towards him. _

_Inuyasha chuckled and flung back a strand of his silver hair. "Not for long. You have to save me." _

_Kagome's feeling of relief vanished as she frowned. "Save you? From what?" _

"_Myself." _

"_What can I do?" _

"_You have to become a part of me. Be willing to." _

"_How do I do this!?" She yelled, reaching out a hand and running towards him. _

_Inuyasha only smiled sadly and turned around to walk away from him. _

"_No, wait, please!" Kagome yelled, with tears flowing freely down her face as she ran after him, but he just seemed to get farther and farther away. _

_Kagome plopped down on her knees and watched him leave. "Please! Don't go!" She shouted. _

_FLASH _

Kagome opened her eyes and was back on the 'battlefield', but something was amiss besides the ten foot tall spider demon only feet away from her. Inuyasha's fang's were engorged in her neck. Instead of panicking like the average person would've, she leaned into it more. Though, she started to feel drained. _My very own soul is going to him... half my soul is going give him a whole one. _She thought, as she fought to keep her eyelids from drooping.

Inuyasha's eyes were almost completely amber again, with tinges of red in the corners. He realized from the dream sequence that Kagome was letting part of her soul go into his body. So he could have a whole soul. Was Kagome's soul really so big that she could live without half of it?

Inuyasha spotted something black and somewhat rusted behind Naraku. _Tetsusaiga_... He thought, as he had been told of the sword forged to protect. Had Kagome brang it with her? When he finally felt ready, he took his fangs off of Kagome's neck, and caught her when she fell into his arm's, almost unconscious.

Kagome smiled a tired smile. "Kick his ass for me, eh? I'll jump in later." She said, quietly.

Inuyasha smirked as he kissed her on the forehead and nodded. "Will do." He said, laying her down softly, and walking in front of Naraku.

Naraku scowled. "Your bitch practically gave her life for you, what a sweet load of bull!" He yelled, sending about 20 tentacles at Inuyasha at once.

Inuyasha growled. "Do you ever fight head on, dammit?!" He yelled, swatting at the tentacles.

"Inuyasha!" He heard from behind him, and a glowing green sword whizzed past his head and cut off every last one of the tentacles Naraku had sent out. Inuyasha looked back to see Kagome with her arm still in a throwing position.

" Midoriko's Sword!" She yelled, standing up on shaky legs, and watching him. "Hurry and get _you're_ sword." She yelled.

Inuyasha stared in slight awe before nodding. He turned back to Naraku who no longer had an evil smirk on his face. But an angry scowl. "Die!" He screamed, rushing forwards towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha flipped over Naraku and dived for the Tetsusaiga. Grabbing the black sheath, he pulled out the rusty sword and frowned. "What the hell, Kagome?! This sword couldn't cut paper! Wet!"

"That's what I said! Just use it! You'll see it's power! Whatever that is..." Kagome mumbled to herself as she said her last sentence.

Inuyasha sighed as Naraku started chuckling at what Inuyasha now 'wielded'.

"Ah, shut up!" Inuyasha yelled, only managing to tap Naraku with the Tetsusaiga.

Naraku chuckled even louder. "You're not even worth my time. It's that delectable wench, as I know from experience, that I want!" He yelled, rushing forwards towards Kagome.

Kagome gasped and fumbled to string her bow. Inuyasha growled and rushed forward. "Don't you dare!" He bellowed, as he swung the small sword and actually did some damage. One hell of a lot of damage.

Inuyasha and Kagome both gasped when Naraku bled from a missing spider leg, and Inuyasha held a full fang in his hand. "That's right, this sword is forged to protect." He mumbled, as he walked closer to Naraku. He would've gotten closer had it not been for Kagome putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

Kagome gave him a small reassuring smile, not to mention a weak one. "Before you finish him off with that, remember that this is my fight too. So, I'll also take part in his death."

Inuyasha wanted to object, to keep her safe, but knew he couldn't with this one. "Fine." He mumbled as both he and Kagome closed in on Naraku who was nervously backing closer and closer to the ledge of the roof.

"Hey, hey, how about a nice apology and tea and crumpets?" He asked, chuckling nervously.

Kagome chuckled as she also put one hand on Tetsusaiga, which shocked the hell out of Inuyasha, and he gave her a quizzical look. "Together, we fight. Remember?" She said.

Inuyasha nodded and smirked, as a wind surrounded the Tetsusaiga. And Kagome's hand started to glow a bright blue.

"This isn't fair!" Naraku whined.

"Neither was her innocence being stolen!" Inuyasha growled out as the sword radiated with his and Kagome's power.

Before they even knew what they were doing, the sword sent a bright yellow and blue blast and they found themselves yelling: "_Rekai Kaze no Kizu!"_

Naraku let a loud howl, before reverting to the more human him, and falling off of the ledge for the cold hard ground to meet him.

Inuyasha smirked in satisfaction, then raised a brow when Kagome spoke from right next him.

"Inuyasha, don't let me hit the ground." She said, as she closed her eyes and her knees finally gave way. Inuyasha caught before she was hardly close to the ground. He found himself staring at her closed eye-lids. She was snoozing. Or rather, she had passed out.

Inuyasha sighed, as he sat on the ledge and watched the sun come up lazily over the horizon, and held Kagome close to him, as if she were an important package. _Her nightmares are finally over. She'll be alright. She can have a normal life now. _He thought, stroking his raven haired beauty's hair.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, weakly.

"Hm?" He answered somewhat lazily, but surprised at the same time.

" How long before the cops show up?"

_**I think this might've been the latest and worst installment of this story. But, hey, next chapter, I'm done with this story I had an awesome time writing! Incredibly sorry for the late update, and What Was Once Yours will be updated next. Also, it's rating will be changed to M. Oh yeah. Keep a lookout for the last and final chapter of 'Can You Help Me?' Entitled: Epilogue: Help Has Come. **_

_**Question Of The Day: Who thinks demon Inuyasha is hotter than ningen (human) Inuyasha? That was random...**_

_**Duces**_


	21. Epilogue: Help Has Come

_**Here it is ,the last installment of 'Can You Help Me?' sniff. Hope you guys enjoy it! **_

_**Epilogue: Help Has Come **_

Kagome plopped down on her bed, as she looked across the room at her mirror. She was running a brush through her long raven locks, and somehow trying to put on stockings at the same time.

"Damn early mornings... not everybody is a frickin' morning person!" She muttered to herself, as she threw her hair into a tight ponytail at the nape of her neck, which hung all the way down to the small of her back.

Rushing over to her dresser, she pulled out the gray skirt and the little jacket that goes with it. Putting on only a tad bit makeup, Kagome scrambled to put her heels on next.

After doing everything she needed to do, she ran down the stairs, and stopped to say goodbye to her Jii-chan.

"See ya later, Jii-chan. I'll be back in a few hours." She said, taking the old man in a warm hug.

Jii-chan smiled and nodded. "Kagome, don't get into too much trouble with those officials. Get your self straightened out, and come back to me and your brother."

Kagome smiled. "Of course." She said, giving him one last hug and walking out of the house. From there, she proceeded to run down the shrine steps.

Inuyasha's red car was parked in front of the shrine, and he sat there waiting for her.

Kagome finally reached the car, practically swung the door open, and got in on the passenger's side.

Inuyasha turned to her and smiled. He was also dressed up somewhat too. He wore a tan/gray suit and his hair was neatly combed but not in a tight ponytail like Kagome's. Or that ridiculously long braid he sometime's did.

"You woke up late, didn't you?"

Kagome sheepishly smiled and nodded. "Yeah. So I had to scramble a lot. But, as you can see I'm ready!"

Inuyasha chuckled and put the car in drive. "What are you frickin, SpongeBob now?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as they pulled off and practically zipped down the street. She turned her head to look out the window and squinted as the early morning sunlight shined a brilliant ray into her eyes. It was only about 8 in the morning. They had to be there early. Kagome sighed. This had to be what judgment day felt like.

"Nervous?"

Kagome turned her head back towards Inuyasha and smiled. "Yeah, a little. What about you?"

"Hell yeah. I mean, today basically decides our futures in a way. Though, I'm sure we'll come out all good in the end."

"I suppose you're right." Kagome said, as she sighed and closed her eyes briefly. She could hardly believe it. It had been a full month since Naraku's death, and today was the court date that would settle everything. Inu no Taisho was representing them as their lawyer, and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, and Kagura would be there just for support. It was them against Naraku's dad.

"We're here." Inuyasha said, as they pulled into the courthouse parking lot.

Once the car stopped completely, Kagome got out and sighed. "It would be sad to be sentenced to life in prison on such a beautiful Spring day."

Inuyasha chuckled behind her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry. We aren't being sentence to anything. I promise." He said, gripping her hand now.

"I sure hope you're right." Kagome mumbled as they walked up the steps together, and into the courthouse.

The actual inside of the courthouse was extremely busy. People were running around, throwing papers every which way, and trying not to be late for their own 'appointments' with the judge.

"Ready?" Inuyasha said from beside Kagome, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Kagome took a deep shaky breath and nodded. "Where's everyone?"

"Probably already in the courtroom. Dad should be in there somewhere, too."

"We should hurry."

Inuyasha nodded as he led Kagome by the hand into one of the elevators. The doors closed and he pushed the button marked _san. _(means three in Nihon-go.)

Kagome watched he floor numbers go from the current floor they were on, to three, where they needed to be.

Once they stepped out, Inuyasha was leading Kagome down a long narrow hallway, and turned the corner to a room that was marked 'Court' on the front.

This time Inuyasha hesitated to open the door while Kagome smiled. "It'll be alright. Everything will be alright." She said, squeezing his hand tighter.

Inuyasha nodded and opened the door. The entire jury was conversing about something or other, while the judge had yet to show up.

"Inuyasha!" They both heard Inu no Taisho call as he briskly walked over to them, while being followed by all their friends.

He smiled at the two of them. "Kagome, it's a pleasure to see you again. Inuyasha, I thought I told you to be here an hour before the judge gets ready, not a couple of minutes!" He snapped at his son.

Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes. "Keh. I'm here almost on time, aren't I?"

Inu No Taisho sighed. "Whatever. Just get behind the stand, while you're there I'll be standing behind you."

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded and stood behind the stand. At that moment, the judge walked in and the bailiff announce him.

"All rise, as the honorable judge Jinenji enters."

Everyone did so, then the hanyou judge signaled for them to sit down with a wave of the hand.

"We are here today to discuss the outcome of the murder of Naraku Kato." He said. "Which side would like to speak first?"

Naraku's father, Kazuo Kato stood up. "I will, your honor. In my son's defense. He was wrongly murdered, and thrown from the top of our estate, he obviously tried to fight those two heathens off, but to no avail."

Jinenji nodded. "Will the defense speak?"

Inu No Taisho nodded as he stood up. "Naraku Kato was not wrongly attacked or hurt for no reason. In fact, Naraku himself was the start of this whole conflict. Now, your honor, the law states that a person has the right to defend themselves if assaulted and or harassed in any way, am I correct?"

Jinenji nodded. "That is true."

"Well, my defense Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi were harassed by Naraku Kato during his life. Especially Kagome Higurashi, who was a victim of rape, harassment, assault and battery, and also emotional distress all due to the treatment from Naraku Kato, your honor."

Kazuo shot up. "I object! My son did no such thing! He was completely innocent!" He yelled.

Inu no Taisho turned to yell back, but Jinenji's loud voice rang throughout the small courtroom.

"Silence! Mr. Kato, I want silence in this courtroom or else I'll be sending you to prison with a zillion yen suit!"

Kazuo grumbled something under his breath, and sat back down.

Jinenji nodded towards Inu No Taisho. "Continue."

Exchanging glances with Kagome and his son, Inu No Taisho nodded. "Thank you. As I was saying, your honor, Kagome suffered emotional distress due to Naraku Kato, and Kazuo Kato."

"Lies!" Kazuo screeched. Jinenji released a frustrated growl. "Mr. Kato! Quiet!"

Inu No Taisho's eyebrow quirked in annoyance. "As I was saying, Mr. Kato participated in the murders of Amai and Tonoshii Higurashi. Which was about three years ago, when daughter of the two, Kagome Higurashi was raped by Naraku Kato, which was more or less encouraged by Kazuo Kato, all in one day."

Jinenji nodded and turned his dark blue eyes on Kazuo who started to fidget nervously. "What do you have to say about this Mr. Kato? Did you or did you not murder both Amai and Tonoshii Higurashi while you stood there and watched your son rape an innocent young woman?"

Kato cleared his throat and decided this would be one hell of a good time to avoid the question. "Um, sir..."

Inu No Taisho decided to speak up again. "Were you not in this very same courtroom three years, ago, defending this very same case, and still managed to weasel your way out of it somehow...?"

Kazuo coughed into his hands and looked directly into the eyes of Jinenji. "Your honor, Plaintiff calls Kagome Higurashi to the stand."

Inuyasha looked at Kazuo with eyes full of hatred. What the hell kind of answer could he try to get out of her? He turned back to Kagome and squeezed her hand. After all, this was the man that murdered her parents right in front of her. Giving her a tender kiss on the cheek, he spoke in her ear.

" You'll be alright?"

Kagome swallowed and nodded. "I'll be fine. Just fine." She said, standing up and making her way over to the witness stand. _I hope._

Kagome sat down slowly and her eyes darted all around the courtroom as she did.

Kazuo stood up and walked up to her, placing his hand on the witness stand. He turned his red, unsettling eyes on her. "Ms. Higurashi, you and my son went way back, and out of nowhere you and your new 'boyfriend' murder him. Tell me why?"

Kagome straightened her shirt a bit before lifting her head up and staring into his eyes that screamed pure wickedness. "Well, If you want me to give you a politically correct answer, I'll tell you in self-defense. If you want me to give a real answer, than I'll say pain that was over-due."

Kazuo looked and Jinenji then back at Kagome. "How so?"

"Quick scenario. You get raped, you don't tell hardly a soul for three years, you hold in one whopping shit-load of incurable pain during those three years which make you resort to self-mutilation, and extreme depression. You meet someone that's an extraordinary person, and that's willing to heal and love you, and they're pissed that you've been hurt. You and that person get revenge for past events. Oh, to make it worse, same day ya got raped, parents were killed right in front of you and you had to look at the blood." She finished, with her voice quivering a bit, but other than that she was strong.

Jinenji nodded his head in silence. "Oh my." He whispered.

Inuyasha dug his claws into his skin in anticipation, and watched as Kagome boldly told the events of the past three years. _Go get em', Kagome. _

Kazuo cleared his throat and almost growled as loud as he possibly could when Inu No Taisho had a satisfied smirk on his face. "Ms. Higurashi, tell the court the truth, did my son rape you? Did I kill your parents?"

Kagome smirked. "No."

The whole courtroom gasped and Kazuo had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Oh really?"

"Nope, in fact you did much more than that. You cheered your son on practically as he rape me, and injured me, killed my parents in front of me, making their blood smear the cream walls, not too mention, earlier the same day, YOU tried to rape me when I was over your house."

Jinenji coughed while Kazuo had an 0.0 expression. "Well, Kazuo I have to say this much, you've done some pretty fucked up things."

Inuyasha bit his lip to keep from busting out laughing while Miroku and Sango, who were behind him with the others, were chuckling to themselves.

"Can't help but agree." Inu No Taisho mumbled from beside his son.

Jinenji spoke again. "I've come to the conclusion that both sides will be charged. Inuyasha Takahashi, all for participating in the murder of Naraku Kato, when in self-defense, the defense was not for himself. Kazuo Kato will be sued for 12 million yen, and sentenced to life or whenever he keels over in prison."

"WHAT!" Both sides screamed.

"Silence!" The hanyou judge yelled.

Inu No Taisho and Inuyasha both fumed, while Kagome stood up. "Your honor, may I speak again, even though this case is supposedly closed?"

Jinenji sighed. "Fine, but make it quick I have a booty-call at 1:00." He said, looking at his watch.

Kagome had a disgusted look, but nodded. "Your honor, are you familiar with Youkai Law?"

Jinenji nodded. "Of course, I am part youkai after all."

Kagome nodded. "Then you would know that a dominant male mate must protect his chosen mate, correct?"

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. Where was she going with this?

"That is true."

Kagome smirked. "Well, over any event in which harm has been caused to the mate past or present, the male mate has every right to protect, also another way of self-defense, you could say."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Where I'm going your honor, is that Inuyasha took me as his mate only a couple of months ago." Kagome said, pushing back the fallen strands of her ponytail and showing her the mate mark. Which looked like to fanged imprints that formed Inuyasha's initials.

Inu No Taisho gave Inuyasha WTF?! look, and he shrugged. He hadn't intended on telling her yet, that she was his mate. It was safe to assume that she did her research. And just so happen to stare at her neck...

Jinenji nodded. "I see. Charges are reassigned, only person being charged is Kazuo Kato for the attempted rape of Kagome Higurashi, and the murders of Amai and Tonoshii. This meeting is adjourned." He said, banging his gavel then leaving.

Cheers ran throughout the court as Kazuo was lead away by the policemen that were nearby and Kagome ran down from the witness stand, and right into Inuyasha's arms.

"Yeah!" Miroku and Shippo yelled, slapping high fives.

Sango laughed excitedly as Kagome let go of Inuyasha and started jumping up and down.

"We did it! We're free! We'll all be together next year!" Kagome yelled, while laughing excitedly.

Inuyasha smiled as he watched Kagome jump up and down._ I've never seen her this happy..._ He thought, as another occurred to him.

"Kagome, how did you know I marked you as my mate?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned her brown eyes on him and smiled. "Jii-chan told me what it was when he saw it on my neck the other day. Then he explained youkai law to me completely. I had asked him to adjust my half of the locket, and he saw it."

Inu No Taisho smiled. "Well, we won the case so I guess it doesn't matter that my teenage son is married in youkai terms."

Everyone chuckled while Inuyasha and Kagome turned beet red. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he quickly changed the subject. "We have to celebrate! Party at the mansion tonight! An outside one!"

Everyone yelled in agreement. Sesshoumaru made a loud coughing noise. "Will there be peanut butter at this party?"

The others sweatdropped while Inuyasha smirked. "You know it."

"Then I'm in!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

Kagura shook her head and sighed. "Men and peanut butter. What's the attraction?" She asked herself.

"Party start's at eight everyone! Be there or else!" Inuyasha yelled.

333333333333333333333333

Kagome finally pulled her hair out of a ponytail as she got ready for the party. It was a quarter till eight. Inuyasha wouldn't care too much if his mate was late.

Brushing it a little, she slipped on her sneakers and ran over to her closet.

She practically yanked her outfit out of it, and hurried to put on her lipstick. She rubbed her lips together so that the red color of it would show perfectly.

Once her make-up was done, she slipped into her outfit and ran downstairs.

Waving good-bye to her Jii-chan, she ran out the door, and hit the streets. This had to be a surprise.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha laughed and sat down on a picnic table they had brung outside. Miroku and Sango were already here and so was Shippo.

One question: Where the hell was Kagome?!

" Oh! Remember earlier in the year, when we got Kikyou with that shit stain prank?" Miroku asked, busting a gut.

Everyone burst into laughter, and was practically bent over shaking.

"What the hell is so funny?" A voice asked.

They all turned around and gasped.

There stood Kagome in all her glory, wearing a bright yellow sun dress and looking peaceful as ever.

Inuyasha's eyes were still wide. She looked beautiful in a regular, bright color. "K-Kagome..." He stuttered.

"Oh wow." Sango said. Miroku nodded in agreement.

Kagome chuckled and smiled. "You guys just gonna keep staring at me like I'm some kind of freak?"

"Well it seems almost like it, Kagome. What happened to the little black get-up you usually have?"

Kagome waved her hand non-nonchalantly. "I put it to rest. Permanently."

Inuyasha stood up from the table and slipped his arm around Kagome's waist. "Well, I for one think its great that Kagome is finally starting to be her old self."

Kagome kissed his cheek and nodded, getting awes from the whole group.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smiled. "Let's all go to the hill, everybody! It's a better view of the sky there."

They all nodded and went to the large hill in Inuyasha's acres of a backyard. They all sat, looking at stars and conversing and whatnot. What better to do at an outdoor party at night?

"Kagome, I'm still shocked that you came out of your shell that you've been hiding in for three years and wore something like that." Sango said.

Kagome smiled as the others waited for her reply as well. Interlacing her fingers with Inuyasha, and taking one loving glance at him, she smiled. "Neither did I."

"As it turns out, I just needed a little help."

_**Owari. **_

_**Cheesy or beautiful ending? Hard to tell. I am overjoyed at finally finishing this 21 chaptered story after months and months of work on it. Thank you all for your reviews! I love you all so much! Let's break 400 for the last chapter! We can do it! Lmao. We meaning you, of course. **_

_**Question Of The Day: Who's my biggest fan? **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


End file.
